Clipped Wings
by insanely.quirky
Summary: They were never meant to feel such intense emotions, but when it came to Quinn, Rachel was just powerless to resist. Rachel as an angel, and Quinn as her ward. Eventual Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

In an empty theatre, among hundreds of velvet laced seats, a small brunette sat staring at the stage.

Another figure materializes beside her as she sighs thinking of a dream that could never be.

"Why don't you get up there and sing me a song Thumbelina." The newcomer says poking her side.

"I'm not really in the mood." she answers with a sigh, "Wait! what are you doing here? are you done with your latest assignment?"

"Looking for your ass that's what, you go MIA and I was ordered to go look for you." was the snarky reply.

"Santana, I would appreciate if you converse with me in a cordial manner if not I shall just take my leave!" she huffs before getting up to leave.

A hand on her wrist stops her from doing so. She looks to her companion sighs and sits back down.

"Sorry Rachel." was muttered so low, she barely heard it.

And for a moment it was silent.

"It was just a hard day, I needed to escape. I didn't mean to be gone so long." she says breaking the silence before rubbing her face.

"Coach told me all about it." Santana tells her before throwing an arm around her neck, "Kids are always the hardest, but we do what we have to do, what we can do."

Rachel turns her head to look at her friend, wondering how the latina was able to do what she does, "It was just so hard seeing her cry. She kept asking me if she wasn't a good girl and if god didn't love her. She begged me to take her with me. She wanted her daddy to stop hurting them. I think I'm in the wrong department San."

Santana looks at her distraught friend, wondering what it was about this ward that affected her this way, this wasn't her first assignment, but Rachel was starting to be a little too invested. And in their line of work it was never a good sign, "Look maybe coach can give you like clerical work or something."

Rachel was torn between agreeing and fighting for her current post, "But what about my inny?" she asks.

"Coach will find someone else to watch her Rach. You know she takes her job seriously." was Santana's answer, hearing Rachel call her ward 'my inny' confirmed her suspicions, Rachel needed to transfer, "Look why don't you go up on stage and sing a song. Maybe it'll cheer you up? I'll even keep my comments to myself."

Rachel hugs the latina, before suddenly appearing on the stage. She sings for her inny, each note as heartfelt as the next, and all she could think of was sad hazel eyes filled with tears.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Becky! Send in Santana and Rachel!" was heard all over HQ.

"Yes Coach." was Becky's reply then turns to look at two of the thousands waiting for their turn in the waiting room "Santana, Rachel. Coach will see you now."

Both brunettes get up, Before opening the door, Santana whispers, "Ready for this?"

Rachel just shrugs her shoulders in response.

Once they enter the office and close the door. Coach just stares down at them for a few minutes  
before speaking.

"Santana Report." was all she says.

"All casualties accounted for. Awaiting segregation at the gate coach. It took two teams of five and a total of 36 hours to get each and everyone accounted for. Records are with Becky."

Coach just stares at her with both eyebrows raised, before giving her a nod then turning to Rachel, "Rachel, explain yourself."

Rachel bites her lips not knowing how exactly she could explain herself. She didn't understand what she was feeling.

"Coach Sylvester, I-", she starts only to falter under the steely gaze of their boss. Her mouth opens and closes but no words tumble out.

Coach holds up her hand prompting Rachel to clamp her mouth shut. She watches as Coach digs through the mountain of folders on her desk before handing one over to Rachel.

"I'm moving you effective immediately. You'll be shadowing Santana from now on, Lord knows she needs a little bedside manner when gathering all those lost fools out there. You have the right bleeding heart for the part."

"But what about my ward?" Rachel blurts out before she could stop herself, earning herself a scowl from her friend a raised eyebrow from coach.

"She is no longer any of your concern Rachel." before making a shooing motion with her right hand while her

other presses her intercom button. "Becky we're taking a break, its been 5 years and I need a protein shake stat!"

"But Coach-" Rachel tries again.

"Let it go Tink." was all coach says giving her one hard look.

Rachel nods her head in defeat and dutifully follows Santana.

As the reality of her new assignment sinks in, the space where her heart should be was hurting, prompting her to put a hand on it squeezing her shirt.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks her with brows scrunched.

She knows her eyes are watering, and that her whole body is shaking a bit, "My heart is hurting Santana, I don't know how else I can explain it."

The taller brunette turns to look at her friend, putting both hands on her shoulder, she looks straight into her eyes, "You and I both know that's impossible Rachel."

The smaller girl breaks their gaze, and a tear falls down her face, "I know. But it doesn't make it any less true. I don't know what's happening San, and I'm scared."

-o-o-o-

Alone in her office Protein shake in hand, Coach Sylvester feels a change in pressure.

"It is done." she says before taking a sip.

"Good, we will speak again Sue." and he was gone again.

"I don't like this, I don't like it one bit." she mutters under her breath before grabbing a picture of a little blonde girl barely five years old, underneath was a name.

Quinn Fabray.

-o-o-o-

_A/N Sooooo what do you guys think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who added me and the story to their alerts and also to those who left a review. I've just uploaded my other stories too. I hope you read them and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

On a huge billboard two figures sat on its edge watching as people walked by, cars zoomed past and billboards light up.

"So basically that's what I do. What we'll both be doing from now on." Santana says ending her whole speech on what exactly a gatherer like her does.

Rachel nods her head before scribbling down a few notes on her bedazzled notepad and gold star topped pen, "So basically we help them find their way to the gates for segregation?"

"Yeah, some of them usually end up confused; more often than not they aren't ready. Those are the hard ones. I don't like doing the emotional crap, so that's where you come in." answers the Latina.

Once done with her scribbling, Rachel lets out a sigh before turning her head to look at her friend.

"No. Absolutely not Rachel. It's against the rules." The Latina says evenly without looking at Rachel who scoffs before chuckling.

"Since when have you been a stickler for rules?" She asks amused.

Santana stands up, smirks at her friend and says, "Well since I got stuck with you smurfette, Lord knows you'll nag me for all eternity if I didn't." waving goodbye she steps off of the ledge and falls down. Not at all pleased with the events that just transpired, Rachel shrieks Santana's name before jumping off herself landing safely on her feet. She follows her friend who was weaving through all the mortals walking around them. Obviously a feat for Rachel who was a tiny little thing.

She finally catches up to her friend, who was leaning against a wall watching life pass by. Standing beside her, she tilts her head up and just watches her friend grind her teeth, a sign that usually meant she was in deep thought.

"Santana please, I-I need to say goodbye. It's almost her bedtime, I've been with her every day, and I need this we both do. You don't know what she's been through, what she'll go through. I don't want her to think I just abandoned her.I-I lo-"

"Don't say it Rachel. Don't say it out loud." Santana hisses at her covering her mouth with her hand. "If you say it out loud, you know what will happen. DON'T SAY IT! Do you understand me?"

Rachel nods her head, eyes wide and afraid of what she had almost done. Santana keeps their eyes locked for quite awhile before she slowly removed her hand on Rachel's mouth and drops her gaze only to start pacing in front of the smaller girl.

"This is bad, this is so so bad." She kept mumbling under her breath in between biting her nails and looking at Rachel.

Rachel kept her eyes trained on Santana, and each passing second made her bite her lower lip harder, she reaches out a hand only to retract it back when Santana whipped her head around so fast, Rachel had flashbacks of a movie she absently saw on an assignment once. The twins that were her ward then ended up unable to sleep for days thinking of a rotating head that spewed like old faithful.

After a few more minutes of pacing, Santana turns back towards her friend putting both hands on her shoulders, she stares at Rachel long and hard. Her gaze hardening before she took a deep breath.

"You're starting to scare me Santana." Rachel shakily whispers.

One of the Latina's hands tucks brunette locks against an ear, "I'm not the one you should be scared of Rachel." This prompts the smaller girl to swallow.

A few seconds pass, and they vaguely hear an ambulance siren pass them by.

"That's our next assignment; I'll make you a deal. I'll take you to see her." Santana starts.

"You will, oh thank you Santana!" Rachel squeals interrupting the taller girl, she made a move to hug her only to be stopped by both hands on her arms putting space between them.

"Listen to me! I'll let you see here. But you have to promise me, I need you to promise me that you'll stop. You'll stop all of this!"

"But I- "

"You won't see her ever again, you won't talk to her. This will be the last time, ok Rachel? You understand?" she angrily says.

"Santana, I, I'm not sure if I can do that." Was the teary reply.

In a move so out of character, the taller brunette grabs the little songbird, "Rachel please, you have to try. I can't lose you. You can't ok? you have to stay away. It's for your own good, it's for both of you."

Wrapping her arms around the emotional Latina, "I'll try Santana." she mumbles.

-o-o-o-

They materialize in an operation room, where a team of doctors and nurses frantically work on an elderly man. Rachel's eyes flicker from one point to another, not at all comfortable with what was about to happen. She vaguely hears Santana murmur a few words that she didn't quite catch.

Turning her head she is shocked to find her friend looking like death complete with scythe. "Santana!"

The figure beside her laughs before transforming back to her usual self, "Relax, why don't you! We still had time I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"By looking like death himself?" was the incredulous reply.

Santana snickers before saying, "Made you stop looking at what they're doing didn't it?"

The smaller girl scowls before letting a small smile out, "I dislike how much sense you make sometimes. I haven't been around much gathering before. I've always been a guardian, so all of this is really new and different for me."

"I know, you'll get used to it sooner or later. And besides this is an easy one." says Santana before walking over the operating bed. She counts down out loud. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

And all that could be heard was the sound of the heart monitor flat lining, followed by a plethora of orders and movement. Beside the Latina an older man stood, glowing looking at his body on the table.

"It's time isn't it?" he asks.

"Yes it is Mr. Smith." was Rachel's answer.

He looks at both angels before giving each of them a smile. He walks slowly with Santana beside him, and once they reach Rachel, she falls in line. "I can't wait to see my wife, is she waiting for me?" he asks.

"She probably is." Was Rachel's answer, she offers him her arm before asking, "Ready to find out?"

He nods, "Yes, I am. I've missed her a great deal." he says before taking her arm.

Santana is just amused at how well Rachel seemed to be handling it all, when she almost seemed unsure at first, "Cool, let's blow this popsicle stand pops."

-o-o-o-

Rachel watches the old man reunite with his wife, her eyes follow their movement as they walk towards the endless fields hand in hand. She imagines how it would feel to grow old with someone that way, only to have to wait to be together again after death. She was so lost in thought that she never noticed the Latina was standing beside her, finished delivering her paper work.

"Let's go Rachel, time to say goodbye." She says voice grim.

Rachel finally takes her eyes off the elderly couple, she feels tears gather and knows she's seconds away from crying. "Right, goodbye."

-o-o-o-

They materialize in front of a small mansion.

"I'll stay here." Santana tells her, in her own way giving her friend privacy and time.

Rachel reaches out and squeezes her arm in thanks before making her way to her ward's room. She finds the little blond girl kneeling beside her bed, in the middle of her night prayers. The sight makes her smile, if only for a little while.

"Daddy had a good day at work today, he didn't drink any of his special juice and he let me and my sissy watch the baseball game with him. It was fun. I told him I made a new friend in school today, her name is Brittany. My angel told me I'd make friends, and I did. I can't wait to tell her about it." The little blonde whispers, talking about her day.

Rachel smile grows bigger, and she starts making her way towards her ward.

"I want to thank you, cause you gave me my angel. And my friend. Also for this special day. I wish everyday was like this."

This makes Rachel stop, a few steps away from the little girl.

"Goodnight God, bless my mommy and sissy. Brittany, Finn and Noah even he keeps pulling my hair. And bless daddy so that tomorrow he has a good day again. And also bless my angel cause she makes me happy."

And they both say "Amen."

Upon hearing her voice the little girl whips around before giving out a small squeal only to cover her mouth with both her hands. She keeps her hands on her mouth for a few seconds before letting them drop and smiling a wide smile, showing one front tooth missing.

Rachel gives her a smile of her own before giving her a small nod, this prompts the little blond to get up running straight for her angel.

"Angel, you're here! Did you hear about my day?" she asks excitedly arms around Rachel's waist.

Rachel scoots down to lift the little girl into her arms, "I sure did, it was a good day huh?" she asks walking over to the bed.

The little girl nods, her blonde her moving along with her head. "I made a friend, she's funny. She likes ducks a lot!" she says giggling.

"Well ducks are nice." was Rachel's commentary depositing the small girl unto her bed, before sitting beside her. The little girl takes her bigger hand in between her smaller ones.

"I missed you today Angel." She whispers.

Rachel takes a deep breath, takes her hand from the little girl, before putting it around her small shoulders. "I missed you too Quinn, I'll miss you a whole lot."

She says, knowing this will be the last time she'll ever speak to her ward again.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N :** Here's the next part you guys! Thanks to everyone whose left reviews, added me and my stories to their favorites or alerts!**

**Let me know what you think, if you like or not really. And also what you think should happen. I look forward to your reviews, makes me want to write faster **

**I think that's it. This chapter is a bit longer, after this things will be moving much faster…reviews are love guys! Thanks!**

The little blonde just giggles, before looking up at Rachel with smiling hazel eyes, "Silly Angel," she says with a toothy grin, "How can you miss me, I'm right here."

Rachel just bites her lower lip, not really knowing how she was going to start the conversation they need to have. She takes too much time thinking that she never notices the little girl looking at her worriedly. She only snaps from her thinking, when she feels two small hands cupping her cheeks. She didn't know she had started crying until small thumbs were wiping away her tears.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asks. Rachel looks into her eyes only to notice her ward seemed to be at the verge of crying too.

She swallows the lump in her throat, and takes a deep breath. She smiles at her ward, and pulls the little girl to sit in front of her. "Inny, remember what I told you. When you were scared to go to school?" she asks.

"You said I shouldn't be afraid and that if I needed you all I had to do was remember that I was your favorite." The little girl says, grabbing a few strands of brunette hair twirling them through her fingertips.

She smiles again, and tilts the small blonde head up to look at her again, "You'll always be my favorite Inny."

"And you're my favorite too." Quinn tells her before wrapping small arms around her neck.

"I know it will be hard to understand, but I won't be able to come visit anymore. You're growing up Inny, you need to start making more friends." Small arms tighten around her neck, and for a moment Rachel thinks she's glad she doesn't really need to breath.

"I don't want to make friends, I just want you."

"Oh Quinn, you won't feel the same way in a few years."

"No! I don't want anyone else just you."

"This will be the last time I visit Quinn."

"Why, was it cause I was bad? I didn't do anything today! Even daddy was nice today. If I promise that I'll be good, will you stay? I don't want you to go."

"Quinn…"

"I won't get mad at Noah, and I'll talk to Finn even if boys are icky! Just promise you'll come back."

"Quinn…"

"I'll help mommy make dinner, and fix my bed and clean my room."

"Quinn, that's not…"

"I don't want you to go, I should ask God, I'll ask him to make you stay." Quinn says before jumping out of bed, and kneeling beside it.

"Quinn, come back to bed, come back here please."

"Hi God, it's me again. Can you make my angel stay with me? I promise I'll be a good girl, and I won't cry when daddy gets mad at us. Please, just let my angel stay? I'll be a good girl, I promise Go—"

Quinn doesn't get to finish, since Rachel picks her up, this prompts the little girl to fling herself unto the brunette.

"Don't go Angel. Please."

"I don't want to go Quinn, I really don't want to. But I have to. I know it's hard to understand. And I can't tell you more. But this is better for you."

"I don't want you to go."

"Can you look at me Quinn?" Rachel asks her ward, who lifts her head off of her shoulder. She taps her on the nose, which prompts a teary smile to form from the blonde's lips. It was one of the things that Rachel would do to get Quinn to smile. "There's that smile, there's my Inny."

Quinn just rubs at her nose, trying very hard not to cry.

"My brave little Quinn, promise you'll always be brave ok?" Rachel tells her, running a hand across her hair.

Quinn sniffles before whispering "I promise."

"Pinky swear?" Rachel asks with a smile.

"Pinky swear." Was the teary reply and they cross their pinkies.

They stay cuddled, Quinn occasionally sniffling, and Rachel rubbing her back. Rachel tries to get up only prompting Quinn to hold on tighter.

"Don't go yet." Quinn quietly asks.

"Not for a little while." She whispers, settling down the bed, with Quinn wrapped around her body, "Why don't you tell me more about your day? So this new friend, she likes ducks? What does she look like" She prompts the smaller girl, trying to give her a sense of normalcy.

Quinn just burrows further into her neck, while shaking her head, "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to cuddle. Don't leave yet ok?"

"I won't." Rachel answers.

"I wish you didn't have to go away, I wish you could stay with me forever." Quinn whispers, "Maybe someday when I'm bigger I'll get to see you again?"

"It's late Quinn, why don't you try and get some sleep." was Rachel's reply.

Quinn lets out a yawn before sleepily mumbling, "I don't want to sleep. I just want to stay with you longer. I'll miss you, and I'll never forget."

Rachel smiles sadly, before rubbing Quinn's back. "I'll miss you more than you can ever imagine. Just be the bestest little girl for me ok? be good."

"I'll be good. " Quinn whispers sleepily.

"You'll always be my favorite. You'll always be my Inny." Rachel says voice breaking, "And I'll always be in your heart, just like you're in mine."

Quinn snuggles closer, "My angel." She says softly before slipping into Morpheus' arms.

Putting Quinn down in her bed, Rachel kisses her forehead one last time before whispering, "Your Rachel."

She grabs , Quinn's stuffed lamb giving it a kiss, before putting him underneath the girls arm, which Quinn eagerly hugs to her body. "You take care of my Quinn, Mr. Lambchop." She tells the toy, before spending a few moments just watching Quinn sleep, tears running down her face.

When she was sure she had no more tears to shed, she stands up. Brushes a hand across Quinn's forehead and whispers "Goodbye Inny."

She leaves the room only to end up in Santana's warm embrace, "It's for the best, you'll see." Her friend whispers against her hair, as she tries to calm her tears. She was too lost in her grief, and the heavy feeling of loneliness in her heart to hear the words softly spoken words.

In Quinn's room, the little blonde cuddles with Mr. Lambchop, before mumbling, "My Rachel."

-o-o-o-

Santana moves, dodging people left and right, she was still bewildered as to why she had to appear mortal. And once again curses at the rudeness of some people she couldn't stop herself from bumping.

Finally spying her contact near the bleachers, she walks faster, knowing she was quite late for their meeting.

"You're late Santana." She hears, as soon as she was standing right beside the person she was meeting.

"Rachel was a wreck." She answers, while grabbing the hotdog that was being held in front of her face.

The taller woman, frowns before watching the halftime presentation in the field, "Sloppy babies." She mumbles under her breath, before turning to face Santana. "It needs to be done Santana, this was the only way I knew how."

"By playing mortal for an hour and watching a half-assed cheer?" Santana asks with her brows furrowed.

"This was the only way we could meet where I knew we wouldn't be tracked or watched." was the reply.

Santana tears her eyes away from the wreckage that was happening and stares at her boss, "Coach I don't understand."

"He made a mistake, a mistake they will cover-up as much as they can." Sue tells her, gritting her teeth.

"Who? Who made a mistake?" Santana asks, more confused than ever.

Sue just shakes her head before continuing. "Who is not important, you have to watch Rachel and you have to protect them, both of them."

"You know I've got Rachel's back coach. I always have. But I don't understand, what did you mean when you said it wasn't time?" Everything she heard so far was not making any sense, and she was more and more fearful for her friend. She watches as Sue gets on her feet, intent on leaving. Santana follows suit, not wanting to be left behind, not wanting to be left in the dark.

"It's too soon, I've already said too much." Coach tells her, walking faster.

Santana quickens her steps, intent on getting to the bottom of things, "Coach please! If I need to protect them, I need to know what I should protect them from, how can I help my friend, if I have no idea what's happening." She almost yells, and promptly shuts her mouth when Coach turns around glaring at her.

"You listen and you listen well Santana, the only thing you need to know right now is that you need to protect them at all cost. Everything else you will know at the right time. "Coach tells her voice calm and steady, further solidifying the gravity of the situation.

Santana just nods her head, before saying, "I will coach, you know I will."

"Good, I'll send word if we need to meet again, make sure Rachel never finds out."

"Yes Coach."

"As you were Santana, go check on Tink will you." Was the last thing Coach said before turning around to walk away.

"Santana watches the older woman walk away, "Coach wait!" she says suddenly remembering something vital.

"What is it?" Coach asks after turning around.

"Who do I protect them from?" Santana asks knowing it wasn't the smartest question she's ever uttered in her whole existence.

"Each other."

This confuses the Latina even more, "Coach…" she starts ready to ask more questions.

Coach growls in frustration before marching right back to Santana, "We don't have enough time, and I don't know when we can meet once again to talk about this. You need to make sure that you keep Rachel far away from Quinn. She can't let that human see her again. Not yet anyway, you understand?"

"Yes Coach." Was the only thing she could say, after all when Coach almost screams at your face, you don't say anything else.

"Don't make me regret trusting you Santana" And with that coach walks away leaving Santana standing there, further confused.

-o-o-o-

"All in good time Sue, soon we'll be able to correct all of the mistakes from years ago." says the smiling figure beside her, "I know this is hard." He adds.

"You think this is hard, try gathering all of those souls during the black plague that's hard. Waiting for that damn king to finally croak, that's hard! Trying to covertly fix a mistake made by a walking oxymoron, piece of cake, knowing what is exactly happening and being unable to just fix it right away, and add that those kids are special to me, that…that's harder." She says, uncharacteristically.

"She wanted this." He says.

"But not like this, we were given choices, a chance. She had that chance and he took it from her." She answers.

"Coach, like I said all in good time." He says again smiling. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have another meeting I need to go to." He tells her giving a short wave before disappearing.

"I hate it when they do that." She mumbles to herself, "Becky! Let's go back to work. Is my 1am in the office?"

"Meeting 1am GMT is present and accounted for coach." Answers Becky.

"Outstanding." She says, and while walking side by side with Becky, "You know Becky, you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester."

"Thank you coach," Becky says with a blush.

Sue smiles a little before adding, "Only you're so much nicer than I ever was."

"I know coach."

And Sue laughs all the way to her office.

-o-o-o-

The sun was shining bright, and laughter could be heard from a distance.

On a tree branch, a small brunette sat, watching a young blonde sitting on a swing dragging her feet across the sand.

"Don't be sad, we can play whatever you want." A blue eyed blonde girl tells her new friend.

The other girl just sniffles and shakes her head, before rubbing her nose across her arm.

"We can play in the sandbox! " The girl tries again.

"I really don't want to play right now Brittany." The other girl finally talks.

Brittany just grins before grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the sand box, "We can make sand angels Quinn."

"Sand angels?" Quinn asks, smiling just a bit.

"Yeah silly, it isn't snowing so we can't make snow ones." Brittany tells her giggling, while lying down on her back.

Quinn just smiles, and starts making sand angels with her new friend.

On the tree, Rachel wipes away her tears while watching her ward with her new friend.

"Hello Santana, I know what you're going to say." She says before turning to her left, where her own friend sat.

"You shouldn't be here Rachel, that was the deal remember?" was Santana's terse reply.

"I just wanted to make sure she was ok." Rachel tells her friend, bringing her eyes back to the small blondes giggling to themselves.

"She'll be fine Rach. Come on we have a new assignment." Santana tells her before disappearing, Rachel not too far behind.

From the sandbox, Quinn looks towards the tree where Rachel was, brows furrowed, she knew she felt her Angel.

"Quinn? You ok?" Brittany asks her, before she could answer, both girls shriek as cold water hit their backs. They turn around to see Noah Puckerman aiming a super soaker at them. And a sheepish looking Finn behind him.

"Who the man, Puck-er-man!" Puck exclaims before laughing gleefully.

"Who's Puck." Brittany says, head tilted to the side.

"Noah!" Quinn says before jumping out of the Sandbox, "I'm going to be dirty, my dad is going to get mad!" she adds biting her lip, afraid of what could happen, knowing her angel wouldn't be there too.

Puck sticks out his tongue at her and says "Sucks to be you then."

"Quinn!" all the kids hear prompting all of them to turn towards their teacher's voice. "You're mom is here to pick you up."

Brittany doesn't miss the way Quinn's small shoulders relax, she accepts the hug Quinn gives her and waves goodbye to her friend. She couldn't wait to go home, she wanted to ask her mommy about the people on the trees, and talk about her friend Quinn.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Here's the next part you guys, no Rachel for now. We meet B's Mom and see Quinn's home life. Also this chapter has moments that allude to abuse…I think that's it. Let me know what you think. Who knows might whip out a Christmas surprise if you guys let me know if this chapter was worth the wait and all that jazz…**_

"Mommy, can we feed the duckies in the pond?" Brittany asks her mother as they were walking past the park.

Her mother smiles at her before nodding her head yes, she stifles the laughter bubbling out of her as she watches her child skip along in glee, "How was school today cherub?" she asks letting her arms swing along with her daughter whose smile falters a little, before being quickly replaced by a squeal upon seeing the numerous ducks waddling, swimming and diving in the small pond of the park.

She leads her daughter close to the edge, and holds on to her shoulder as she throws in pieces of what she thinks is part of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich she had packer for her, once done with feeding the ducks, they sit on the grass and watch as a mother duck, leads her little duckling swimming across the pond. "So school, did you have fun today?" she asks again, hoping her daughter would talk about what made her frown before getting distracted by ducks.

"We colored today, Quinn's really good at it she stayed inside the lines, and I made you a pretty picture mommy!" she says before unzipping her bag grabbing said picture and thrusting it right at her face. This makes the older woman laugh before pulling it far away enough so she could take a look.

It was a picture of a dark haired girl with a halo and wings standing beside a bright door.

"This is a very pretty picture cherub," She tells Brittany, "Can you tell me who this is?"

Brittany just smiles up at her mom, "It's an angel, like the ones you talk about all the time. I see her when I close my eyes mommy! She's very pretty?"

"It is a very pretty picture! So she must be pretty." Her mother agrees with her before getting up, "Time for us to go little one, we still need to make dinner for Papi." She holds out her hand and smiles as their fingers intertwine, "So, what else happened in school? You seemed like you were rolling around the sand again."

Brittany nods her little head up and down, "Quinn and I made sand angels, it made her smile. She said her angel couldn't visit anymore. And then I saw the people in the trees."

Her mother's eyes widen at this, she had always known it was possible but Brittany was still too young, "Can't visit, people in trees?" she asks a bit worriedly.

"Yup, the little one was watching me and Quinn play, I only saw the other one before they disappeared. I didn't get to see her face. But the small one was crying. I think that was Quinn's angel. That's why I asked Quinn to make sand angels to make her smile. She's pretty when she smiles."

"That she is, now Cherub when you see those people, let mommy know ok?" she tells Brittany scooping her up in her arms.

"Ok mommy." Brittany tells her mother, before wrapping her arms around her neck, she loves being held by her mommy. "Can Quinn and I go camping in the backyard after school?"

"I'll give Judy a call," was Holly's answer, the rest of the walk home was spent chatting about school, dinner and ducks.

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn was in the backseat, sitting ram rod straight, sniffling. She tries to keep the noise as small as possible, only to jump a little when Judy calls her attention.

"Quinny, what's wrong?" Judy asks her eyeing her through the rear-view mirror.

"Daddy's going to get mad." She whispers, clamping a hand on her mouth when she realizes she said it aloud.

Judy's eyes tear up, swallowing the lump in her throat she tries to find the words that she could use to comfort her youngest daughter, none come to mind. She was glad she was in the process of parking in the garage. She unbuckles her seatbelt, turns around and looks at her daughter, "Why do you think so baby?" she gently asks. Her heart breaks as tears run down her daughters beautiful face.

"It's cause I'm dirty and I made a mess." She says in between sniffles, breaking into sobs.

Judy scrambles out of the car, and opens the passenger door, she grabs Quinn in her arms, rubbing circles on her back, "Shhhh baby, don't cry." She tells her over and over again until Quinn's crying die down, "Your father won't be home until later, he has that big meeting he was talking about last night remember?"

Quinn just nods her head, wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

"And you didn't make a mess baby, the car's absolutely clean. You brushed off most of the sand before you got in the car."

She gets another answering nod.

"It wasn't your fault that boy Noah was being a little delinquent. I won't tell your father about what happened in school today."

"He'll still get mad."

"Why is that? Did something happen in school?"

"He told me to come home with a sticker today, but Ms. Morris didn't give out any today."

"And that isn't your fault."

Quinn's lower lip trembles at the thought of being punished again, she squeezes her eyes praying that her daddy doesn't get mad tonight.

Judy just cradles her daughter walking up the front door, she's enters their house, that used to be a sanctuary. She takes the smaller blonde to her room, and starts her bath. She places Quinn in the tub, tells her that she'll be right back, and takes the soiled clothes down to the laundry room. Once alone she lets the tears fall.

She hears her oldest daughter arrive from school and hastily wipes away her tears, and turns around to greet her.

"How was school sweetheart?" she asks after giving Alexis a kiss on the forehead.

Alexis looks at her mother's puffy eyes and almost asks, but bites her lower lip instead, "It was ok, where's Quinn?"

"She's taking a bath can you help her out while I fix dinner?"

Alexis nods her head and makes her way to Quinn's room, smiling at the sound of her sister quietly singing to herself.

_He's got the whole word in his hands_  
_He's got the whole word in his hands_  
_He's got the whole world in his hands_  
_He's got the whole world in his hands_

She knocks her knuckles on the door frame thrice, before poking her head through the bathroom door, "Hey kiddo, having fun?"

"Hi Lexi." Was all Quinn says, slicing through water with her feet.

"Been here long?" she asks again, sitting on the floor facing her sister.

Quinn plays with the bubbles in her bath, putting some in her hand before placing it on her head before softly answering "Not really."

Alexis frowns at the short answers, Quinn was only this way when their father was drunk, and when she was sad, "Quinn, you ok?" she asks.

"I'm afraid Daddy might get mad at me cause I was dirty from school. But mommy made me take a bath." She says in a small voice, shrugging her shoulders.

Alexis absently nods her head before grabbing the detachable showerhead intent on rinsing her quickly pruning sister, "Well since you're all squeaky clean now, you should rinse ok."

Quinn nods her head, and follows Alexis' instructions to tilt her head back so her hair could be washed. Wrapped in a soft fluffy towel Quinn walks back into her room followed by Alexis only to cling to her sister waist when she hears a loud thunder rumble by.

Alexis runs her hand across Quinn's hair then her back before speaking, "It's just thunder you big baby." She coos, "Let's get you dressed, and we can help Mommy downstairs."

Quinn just keeps on clinging to her sister, afraid of the big sound, "I—it was re-really loud Le-Lexi." She mumbles against her sister's stomach.

"Just think of it as an angel getting a strike playing bowling in heaven ok? That way you won't be afraid cause angel's don't hurt people right?" was Alexis' answer, before ushering her sister to get dressed, "Come on slowpoke, let's get you dressed."

Alexis doesn't see the small smile Quinn has on her face thinking of her angel winning a bowling game in heaven, only to be replaced with sad eyes when she realizes her Angel won't be coming back.

-o-o-o-o-

Russell Fabray comes home unhappy, the meeting he had was not as fruitful as he had hoped, and the dark weather seemed to be an omen of the storm that was about to hit the fan.

"Judy! Fetch me my scotch." He bellows, before closing his study's door with a bang.

Quinn jumps on the spot, biting her lower lip worriedly, she looks up at her sister who gives her a small smile and a squeeze, "Why don't we hang out in my room for awhile ok? You can color while I do my homework, we'll probably have dinner later than usual."

The children quietly make their way upstairs, as Judy fixes Russell a tumbler of his favorite scotch, she gently knocks on his door before opening it and placing the glass on his desk.

"I work with morons, morons the lot of them. It was perfect. The presentation was perfect and they dare question my work." He mutters under his breath, he looks up and stares at his wife, rage evident in his eyes, "What's for dinner?" he asks before finishing of his scotch.

"Meatloaf, would you like another?" She answers then points to the empty tumbler.

"Grab the bottle," and leave it here he says. She slips out of his study and does just that. An hour later, he calls for her again.

She enters his study and says, "You called Russell."

"Grab me another bottle." He says coldly, looking at the papers strewn across his desk.

Judy wrings her hands, knowing he wouldn't like what she was about to say.

"Well, what are you doing standing there?" he spat angrily.

"We're out of Scotch that was the last one we had." She answers softly, closing her eyes when he slams a fist on his desk.

He looks at the empty glass before hurling it across the room, narrowly missing his wife. He looks at her with dark eyes, and Judy's skin prickles with fear, "You're as stupid as the people I work with, why aren't there anymore, didn't I tell you to buy some today, didn't you even think of buying some?"

"I apologize Russell, I didn't think that—" she tries to say

"You didn't think at all you stupid bitch!" He says getting up, he walks over to her and she stays rooted on the spot, knowing that moving was the last thing she should do, "I married you thinking that your parents raised you well, and you can't even be a dutiful wife. You are such a disappointment, if I could I'd ship you back to your parents, too bad they're already dead." He says with his hands a vice grip on her arms. She winces in pain, thankful that her daughters were upstairs praying that they would not venture downstairs.

"Then go out and buy some." He tells her gravely, hand still squeezing her arm, "Call Quinn and have her clean this up."

"Russell, maybe Alexis should do this, Quinn's still a child she might get nicked." She pleads, knowing how scared of her youngest was of her father at the moment.

He puts both hands on her face, pulling it close to his, "Do not tell me how to raise my daughter." He tells her calmly, "Be my darling wife and fetch our youngest daughter to learn how it is to be a proper wife, one that does as she is told." He tells her sweetly, with an edge to his voice.

"Yes Russell." She tells him.

He lowers one hand down to her breast and squeezes roughly, "I love it when you're being obedient." He huffs against her ear, "When the kids are asleep I'll show you exactly how much I love it when you're being the wife I married." He adds pushing his pelvis against hers.

Unable to say anything else she just nods her head before scurrying out of his study. She walks up the stairs to fetch Quinn, hoping her daughter would be brave enough to do as her father told her to.

-o-o-o-o-

Judy watches her daughters sprawled across Alexis' floor. Alexis had a few books open and was writing on her notebook, while Quinn was drawing what looked like an angel, her pink tongue poking out the side of her mouth.

"Knock, knock." She says softly, smiling at scene.

"Is it dinnertime yet?" Alexis asks, after lifting her head.

Judy just shakes her head before looking at Quinn, "Quinn your Father wants you to clean up the broken glass in his study, I want you to be careful ok baby?" she tells her.

Quinn's eyes grow large in fear, tears were quickly pooling in her hazel eyes.

Alexis notices her sister's reaction, "I can do it Mom." She says making a move to stand up.

"Your father specifically asked for Quinn sweetheart," she tells her with pleading eyes, Alexis was over protective of Quinn, knowing how their father could be, "Come on baby, it's best not to keep him waiting. You know how he gets."

Quinn looks at Alexis in fear, she sees her older sister nod, before getting up on her feet, she walks to her mother and clings to her legs, "I'm scared Mommy." She whimpers, she knew her daddy was mad. And he had some special juice and he was always different whenever he had some. Like those bad men in movies. He made her want to hide under her covers.

"Be brave Quinn, you're a brave girl aren't you?" Judy says, before crouching down so they were eye level, "Just be brave as long as you do it right, Daddy won't get mad."

"_My brave little Quinn, promise you'll always be brave ok?" _Quinn hears her angel say.

"Brave." She says softly.

Alexis grabs her smaller hands, "I'll wait for you outside Daddy's study ok? You don't have to be scared kiddo. You're daddy's little princess remember." She tells her, trying to find something, anything that would stop Quinn from messing up. Their father never took failure lightly.

"Promise?" Quinn asks in a small voice, eyes locked with Alexis'

"I promise."

The trio slowly make their way down, and Judy fetches the broom and dust pan.

"I'm scared Lexi, what if Daddy gets mad." Quinn whispers while waiting for their mother.

Alexis just hugs her sister not knowing what to say, All she could do was watch as her mother and sister enter the Lion's den. She looks up and prays that Quinn does exactly as he asks.

-o-o-o-o-

"Russell," Judy says entering his study, Quinn right behind her with the broom and dust pan in hand, "Is there anything else you need from the store?"

Russell lifts his head, and smiles a disarming smile at his youngest before, raising his eyes to his wife. His face hardens just a little, "No, that's all." He tells her and watches as Judy walks out of his study, leaving the door open a crack.

He stands up, and chooses to dismiss the way his daughter almost steps back, "How is daddy's little princess?" he asks Quinn in his "Number One Dad" voice.

"I'm ok Daddy," Quinn answers him, her fear slowly fading. Daddy was never mean when he spoke to her this way.

"That's good, anything good happen at school today?" he asks again, beckoning her to come closer. Once she was close enough, he lifts her up in his arms taking her to the leather arm chair. He never feels her small body stiffen, before relaxing, her small hands on his broad shoulders. He puts her down on his knee.

Quinn could smell the alcohol in his breath and skin and was afraid, then she remembers what her angel told her: _be brave _

"We colored today, and Noah brought a super soaker for show and tell." She tells him, relaxing a little at the smile on his face. This was her Daddy. He loved her.

"Sounds like you had a good day, but I don't want you spending time with that Noah boy, He's a delinquent. Obviously this is due to the fact that he doesn't have a father figure around, not like my little princess." he tells her, voice growing edgier at every word.

Quinn nods her head not really knowing what to say, this prompts her father to keep talking, "Now, what did Daddy say about good daughters?" he asks her before setting her down on the floor so that they were facing each other.

Quinn stands straight before looking at her Daddy's face, "They do as they're told."

"That's right," He says almost as if proud, "Your mother made a mess, and I want you to clean it up. Quietly. You can use the broom and pan, just make sure you don't miss anything."

"Yes Daddy."

"Good girl, when done you can call your sister, I need to speak to her too," was his last order before standing to return to his desk, Quinn meanwhile cleans up the mess, as quietly as possible.

It takes her 15 minutes, with her small body trembling in fear of doing something wrong, and just being in the presence of her father. Once done, she turns around and says in a small voice, "I'm all done Daddy."

He stands up to inspect her work, patting her head roughly in a somewhat approving manner, before telling her to leave and call Alexis. Quinn slowly makes her way out of his office, making sure the broken glass, stays in the dust pan she was using, a task made harder when the broom was bigger than her. Once outside, she sighs in relief the moment her hazel eyes spies her sister, waiting for her just as she promised.

Alexis for her part, catches sight of her sister, and is immediately on her feet, "You ok kiddo?" she asks quietly, not wanting her father to know she was lurking around his study.

Quinn nods her head, slowly walking to the kitchen to get rid of the trash, "He said he wanted to talk to you Lexi, do you want me to stay?"

"It's ok Quinn, I can take care of myself. You can go back to my room if you want. You can finish the picture you were making." Was Alexis' answer, wanting her sister far away from their father and his explosive tendencies, especially when it came to her.

Quinn looks at her older sister, and sees the fear in her eyes too. She wishes her Angel would come, whenever her angel was near she always felt better, "I'll just go to the living room and wait for you and Mommy. I can read that book I borrowed from school."

Alexis just smiles at her sister and nods her head, before entering her father's study. Shoulders tight, back straight. It never hurt to be prepared. "Daddy, Quinn said you wanted to talk to me?" she says after knocking on his door.

"Alexis, come in and close the door," was his reply.

-o-o-o-o-

Judy comes home, worriedly wringing her hands, she sees her youngest daughter reading a book, and wonders where Alexis was. She knocks on Russell's door, and was surprised to see her daughter standing up, hands clasped behind her, fighting tears.

"Here's the bottle you wanted Russell," she tells him, covertly looking at her daughter.

His eyes move to catch hers, and she is almost paralyzed with fear, there was so much rage swirling in them, and she once again, prays for her children's safety. "Good. Leave it here then you can all have dinner without me. I am no longer hungry."

"Alright Russell, would you like me to fix you a pla—" she tries to ask

"I said I wasn't hungry Judy! Must you set such a bad example for my daughters?" He bellows, internally loving how his wife and child stiffen in fear.

"I'm sorry Russell," Judy says trying to placate him.

He sneers at her, "That's better, go. And remember tonight you are to perform you wifely duties."

Alexis, stiffens further, turning her head to look at her mother who has gone paler than normal. She watches her mother turn around to look at her, gesturing to the door. She winces when Judy places a hand on her lower back, suddenly reminded of the sting of leather as it hit her body over and over again. But it was ok, as long as it was her and not Quinn. As long as her sister was safe, she'd be ok.

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn watches her sister gently lower her body on the chair, her happiness at eating dinner without her father replaced with worry, "Lexi?" she whispers not really knowing what to ask.

"It's ok kiddo, I'll be ok." Alexis tells her, smiling a little.

They eat dinner in silence, occasionally on their guard when they hear noises from Russell's study.

-o-o-o-o-

Alexis was in the process of removing her shirt, not paying attention to the rumbling storm outside. Putting on a new shirt, she didn't hear Quinn enter her room, and barely heard her whimper out her name. Turning around, she finds her sister, clutching her stuffed lamb and the door frame from their shared bathroom. Eyes wide with fear.

"Lexi, I'm scared. I wanted to go to mommy, but I heard noises in their room," Quinn tells her in one breath, before closing her eyes due to the noise outside. It seemed as if a storm was coming.

The taller blonde just smiles at Quinn, hoping that she'll stay this cute forever, that she doesn't get as tainted as her. "We can cuddle in your room, would you like that?" she says, walking over to her sister. Her smile grows wider when Quinn nods, and winces in pain the minute the smaller blonde clutches at her body hearing a rapid succession of Thunders go by.

"Lexi, what's wrong?" Quinn asks her worriedly feeling her sister's body go tense.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Alexis says, intent on keeping her sister in the dark if only for as long as she could, she was the big sister, it was her job to keep Quinn safe.

Quinn could feel, how hot Alexis' back was, when her sister makes her way to her room stretching her arms high as she goes, she gasps seeing a number of colors marking what should be smooth porcelain skin.

"Daddy hurt you." she says with tears in her eyes.

"As long as it isn't you, I'll be fine," was the tense reply.

"Mommy has hurt medicine in the bathroom I can get one for you. I know where it is, I got her one on Sunday when she said she hit the door."

This earns the small blonde a small smile from her sister, "It's ok kiddo, I'd rather have a cuddle buddy for the night? I wonder whose available?" she says tapping her chin.

Quinn grins at her, jumping up and down raising her hand, "Me, I'm the best at cuddles."

"Yeah?"

"Yup!" Quinn answers nodding her head.

"Says who?"

"My Angel, she said that I was the bestest cuddler in the world." Says Quinn growing a little sad, She wished her angel was here tonight, she'd probably know how to help Alexis, her angel always made things so much better.

"Your angel, she visits you often?" Alexis asks while turning down the bed, beckoning her sister closer.

Climbing on her bed, she looks at her sister sadly, before looking down at her lap, "She says she can't visit me anymore, and that I should be brave."

Alexis wonders, if this was all pretend before vaguely remembering that she too believed she had a guardian angel when she was younger, until she stopped. Her angel couldn't save her and her mom no matter how hard she cried, "You are brave," she says remembering how proud she was when Quinn followed her mother into their father's study.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up Lexi! I want to be smart, and pretty and a cheerio, I want to be as strong and brave as you," says Quinn, lying on her side looking at her sister who was lying right beside her.

"Remember Quinn, I'll always be here for you," Alexis says tearing up a little.

"I know Lexi," was her sister's answer while inching closer, she jumps a little hearing another rumble, this one closer than the others.

Alexis for her part, grabs her sister against her body, resting her chin on Quinn's head, "How about we sing a song? Just not so loud so that Daddy doesn't hear us."

"Ok"

And so they sing.

_This little light of mine,  
I'm gonna let it shine  
This little light of mine,  
I'm gonna let it shine_

Alexis nods of not long after they finish the song, and as Quinn's eyes slowly close she thinks of her Angel, and her sister sleeping but holding her protectively. She missed her angel so much, but having Lexi hold her, made things a bit better. She succumbs to sleep whispering gently, "Miss you Angel."

Outside a storm rages, as if a sign of things to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is graphic, and a bit violent. thread with caution.**

**For each and every person who has left reviews, thank you guys so much! And with that I apologize for what's about to happen. please don't hate me.**

**reviews are love!**

**

* * *

**

Alexis wakes up with Quinn wrapped in her arms, she lifts her head looking out the window wondering what time it was. It was still dark outside and the storm was raging on, she tries to sit up to check what time it was, only to have Quinn whimper in her sleep and clutch at her shirt.

"Lexi, stay mm scared." She murmurs, burrowing further into her sister's body.

Not wanting to further wake her, Alexis stays put, she violently jerks her head towards the door when she hears it creak, almost putting Quinn behind her instinctively on a protective mood, only to sag in relief when it was their mother creeping in.

"Alexis, you're here. I was afraid you left for school already," Judy whispers closing the door behind her.

Relaxing further, she sinks down into the mattress, and ruefully smiles when Quinn huffs in annoyance when her pillow kept on moving, she runs her fingers through smooth blonde hair to lull her sister back to sleep, "I just woke up, what timesit?" Alexis asks.

"It's eight thirty, schools out because of the storm," Judy answers sitting on a free spot on the mattress, watching Alexis and Quinn cuddled in bed, "Was she all right last night?"

"She was, the storm gave her a bit of a fright, so I offered a sleep over," she whispers, closing her eyes, when Judy runs a hand through her hair, just like she was doing to Quinn, when she opens her eyes, she sees bruises on her mother's wrist and sees the way she clutches her stomach. "Mom?" she asks not knowing how to continue.

"It's fine, you know I bruise easily," Judy answers not ready to talk about it.

"It may work on Quinn, but I'm old enough to know that what he's doing isn't right," Alexis answers with an edge to her voice, she gently lifts Quinn off of her body before placing her on the bed.

'_Maybe I should teach Alexis a lesson too Judy, do you think when I'm done with her she'll be as docile as you? Maybe I'll finally break her that way,'_ Judy hears Russell's voice in her head, the things he talked about while having his way with her, her wrists pinned to the bed, '_Quinn looks so much like you doesn't she? So beautiful like her good for nothing mother, I bet she'd be really beautiful when she's older.' _He says, slapping her before pushing her face first unto the mattress.

"Mom?" Judy hears Alexis ask, "What's wrong? You're shaking?"

She feels her oldest daughter behind her, wrapping her arms around her, "Mom? Did he?" she trails off, unable to finish her Question as her mother sprints towards the bathroom, flinging the door open, causing it to ricochet back with a bang before dry heaving against the toilet.

"Lexi?" she hears Quinn's panicked voice, turning around she finds her sister, clutching her lamb, eyes wide with fear.

"It's ok Quinn, Mommy's just a little sick. Stay in bed ok? I'll check on her," she tells her sister with a forced smile. When she sees Quinn nod her head, she gets up on her feet, entering the bathroom, closing the door leaving it open just a crack.

"Mom?" she worriedly asks, she watches her mother get off of her knees, and shakily reach for the sink. She cleans herself up, before turning around.

Judy stares at her daughter, willing away the vile words Russell uttered while he had her pinned in bed, "Alexis, I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer me truthfully."

"Mom what is it?" Alexis asks worriedly.

"Your father, he was vicious last night," she finally lets out stuttering through the words, "Has he-" she tries to ask, swallowing unable to ask the worst question she could ever think of, not wanting to know the answer, "Has he ever done—" she trails off.

Alexis moves closer to her mother, bile rising in her throat.

"He said things last night," Judy continues, "Things I don't ever want to come true, so I need to know, did he ever—" she tries again, before stopping when another bout of nausea hits her, _'no no no'_ she thinks, _'not my babies. Please not them too.'_

"Touched me?" Alexis answers voice full of hate and contempt, "That's what you want to know right?" she asks her body rigid, before vaulting forward to catch her mother who crumples to the ground.

Judy cries in anguish, thinking the worst. She clutches her oldest daughter to her, and freezes when Alexis whimpers in pain, she lifts Alexis' shirt up and her tears flow harder when she sees the lynch marks on her back, a myriad of bruises on her skin, she gently runs her fingers through the bruises, thinking how different they were from her own.

"A few nights ago, he used his belt on me when I tried to help Quinn wash the dishes," Alexis tells Judy, wiping away the tears from her mother's face, "Last night he was brutal, he kept telling me that this was what he had to do, to keep me straight, to keep me in line, that it was my fault he worked with idiots, that If I wasn't born his life would be much more perfect."

Judy locks her eyes with Alexis, prompting her to continue, "One time, I saw him lurking outside my bedroom door, watching me change," she says swallowing, before looking at the door praying Quinn stayed put, "I didn't sleep a wink, and almost fell of the pyramid in practice the next day."

Judy's tears grow in volume, _'what kind of monster did I marry?'_ she thinks to herself, wondering if she could take any more revelations.

"A month ago, I saw him try to creep into the bathroom, while Quinn was in the bath," when he saw me in the doorway, he sneered at me before turning around, "I told Quinn to hurry up, and that we would play a game. We hid in the closet, and I locked all the doors. The next morning I told Quinn, that she had to tell me everything, even if Daddy said she shouldn't."

"Alexis," Judy tries to interject, but Alexis just shakes her head.

"He beat me up that night, and when Quinn came into his study begging him to stop, He hit her once and I pushed her out of the room, and he took out his anger on me. I didn't go to school the next day." She spat out angrily, before wrapping her arms around herself.

"Alexis…" Judy tries again, but Alexis just keeps going.

"He hasn't touched either of us, not in that way. But he's been hurting us, hurting me for as long as I could remember," she says in a whisper, "I don't know how long I can take this Mommy. It hurts too much, why can't he just love us? Why can't he be my daddy again?" she asks tears finally falling down face.

"Baby, it stops, we'll make it stop," Judy says with as much conviction as she can, "We're leaving, as soon as the roads are safe enough, my parents, your grandparents left us money. Your father doesn't know about it. But it's there, we can use it to get away." Judy tells her gathering her in her arms, "He's not the man I married, he changed. And I, I've had enough. Quinn's afraid of him, we all are. So we're packing our things."

Alexis just clings to her mother, a weight lifted from her shoulders, they were breaking free, he won't hurt them anymore, "I have pictures," she blurts out.

"I had Tina take pictures, every time he beat me up, so I would have evidence," she tells her mother, "He can go to jail Mom, he needs to pay," She pleads.

"He won't hurt us anymore, I promise," Judy tells her with conviction, "He won't ever lay a hand on you, either of you ever again, I'd die first before letting that happen again, I thought he would change, and after last night I don't want you girls here with him, I don't want you anywhere near him" she whispers against Alexis' head. She spies the door, open a crack, and sees her youngest daughter, poke her head in, warily watching the scene in front of her.

"Mommy are you sick?" Quinn asks, "Why is Lexi crying?"

"Come here baby," Judy tells her hand outstretched, she feels Alexis, lift her body long enough so she have Quinn cuddled in her arms.

"It's cause you kick in your sleep kiddo," Alexis attempts to joke.

Quinn glares at her, pulling away from her sisters arms, "Do not!" she says as loudly as she can before her eyes widen in fear, daddy could be home.

Judy's heart breaks at the sight, "Don't worry Baby, your father isn't here now, and I won't let him hurt us anymore." She tells her, pulling them back into her arms.

"What does that mean Lexi?" Quinn asks her sister, while her small hands wipe away her sister's tears

Alexis smiles at her sister, a real one this time, "It means we're leaving Daddy," she whispers back.

"Oh," Quinn says, looking down at the ground, "What if he catches us? He'll hurt us bad." She says clinging to her mother and sister.

"Then we'll try our best not to get caught," Judy says with conviction, she won't let that monster hurt them anymore, especially after everything she just heard, "We should pack, just a small bag for now, he won't be home til much later. We have time," she tells her girls.

"Alexis, help Quinn ok, pack the necessities. I'll call My Dad's lawyer, he should know what to do." Judy tells them, getting back on her feet, "We should hurry. I know a place we can stay for awhile."

-o-o-o-o-

The weather clears and the Fabray girls scramble to get their things together, the roads may be wet, and the sky dark, but without the rain, it would be easy to navigate. They were about to load the car, intent on making a break for it.

They didn't count on Russell coming home at lunch, he breezes through their front door, bags hanging on his arm.

"Judy! Alexis! Quinn!" He bellows, "I decided to have lunch at home with my girls, I got all of your favorites," he says walking to the dining room, "And a few presents at that."

Quinn and Alexis was in the process of bringing their bags down, when they stopped dead in their tracks, releasing the breath they were holding when their father never saw them at the staircase.

"Judy! Where are you? Girls, come on. I got an assortment of food, Chinese, Thai, Pizza," He says pulling containers left and right, "I wanted to come home and celebrate with you, the deal I was talking about it went through, the big wigs realized my idea was far more superior, and I'm getting promoted."

Judy passes her daughters at the staircase, "We'll leave when he goes back to work," she says leading them downstairs.

When Russell finally sees his wife and daughters he gently smiles at them, a complete 180 from the monster he usually was, "There you are, come on. While the food is hot." He tells them, making his way into the kitchen to grab some plates, depositing it on the dining table, he goes back to grab some glasses.

"Russell that's wonderful news," Judy says with forced enthusiasm, trying to busy herself with getting rid of all the empty bags littering the table, Russell hated a messy home.

"It is isn't it," he smiles at her, before gently leading her to her place in the table, "Leave them for later darling," he tells her kissing her cheek, missing the way Judy's body stiffens, missing the fear in her eyes.

"Sit, sit," he tells his daughter's, "I got Pad Thai for Alexis, and Cheese Pizza for my little princess," he says opening the containers, "Moo Shoo pork for my wife, and a whole slew of other things," He adds finally done opening all the food he had brought home.

They say grace, as per usual. And he smiles adoringly at his family, when they finally relax enough to start eating. Halfway through lunch Russell speaks again, "I wanted all of you to know, that things will be different, I'll be busier and will have more responsibilities. I expect you girls to be good to your mother, and do as you're told," He says getting a "yes, daddy" in reply.

"Also, I have presents," he says, grabbing a few more bags at his feet, he hands out his presents to Quinn and Alexis.

Quinn's accepts the present, biting her lip, she turns her head and watches as Alexis accepts hers.

"Thank you daddy" they say in unison, not moving to open them.

Russell watches them expectantly urging them to open them, "Come on, no need to wait," he tells them before turning around offering a smaller one to Judy, "And for my amazing wife, a gift befitting a Queen." He says lovingly.

Judy smiles, a real one this time, reminded of the Russell Fabray she married, before glancing at her daughter's who were trying to be brave, _'No, he is no longer the man I fell in love with, no longer the man I married.'_ She thinks to herself, "Thank you Russell, I don't know what I did to deserve this, but thank you," she tells him, praying she was believable in playing the part of a dutiful wife.

"No need to thank me Darling, you deserve it, you and the girls deserve so much more," he says sweetly, before watching them open their presents, he delights in the way Quinn's eyes light up, seeing rows and rows of coloring pencils and pens, along with paint and brushes. He watches as she lovingly traces them with her dainty fingers. He looks as Alexis, rub her hand across the jacket he bought her, it was the same jacket she was eyeing the last time they were at the mall.

"It's beautiful Russell," Judy tells him, admiring the bracelet he got her, it was obviously expensive, diamonds a plenty.

Russell takes the bracelet, and proceeds to put it on Judy's wrist, admiring the way the stones sparkled against her bruised skin, "I knew it would look good on you," he tells her kissing her fingers.

The rest of lunch was uneventful, and as Judy and the girls were clearing up the table, Judy heaved a sigh of relief knowing that Russell would be leaving soon, but it all came to a halt when Russell answered the ringing phone.

Quinn was carrying the glasses back into the kitchen when she hears her daddy angrily call out to their mother, she almost lets them slip, but was able to place them on the counter, before running to the living room just in time to see Russell, clutching Judy's hair with one hand, while the other was at her throat.

"Why was he calling you Judy?" he asks her menacingly.

Judy grabs the hand on her throat, trying to get him to let go, she was a having hard time breathing.

"Answer me bitch!" Russell screams, before slapping her hard enough that she sprawls on the ground. He laughs as she tries to scurry away from him, bending forward he grabs her by the hair again, pulling her up halfway, "Why was your father's lawyer calling home Judy?"

Judy cries in pain, frantically searching for a way out, or anything she could use to stop Russell from hurting her further, or worse the girls. Fear trickle down her body when she spots Quinn, hiding behind a wall. Only she wasn't the only one who saw her.

Russell let's go of Judy, walking over to where his _little princess_ was hiding, "Princess, you wouldn't lie to daddy right? Why don't you tell daddy what you know," he says gently, his eyes ablaze.

Judy scrambles to her feet, trying to stop Russell from advancing at her frozen daughter, earning a few more hits, and somehow she was able to say one thing, "Run Quinn."

But Quinn stays put instead, wanting her father to stop, "Daddy stop!" Quinn screams at him, running towards her parents. "Stop hurting my Mommy!" she tells him, her small hands hitting his back, Russell pushes her away, making her fall down on the floor, narrowly missing the sharp end of the coffee table.

And just as she was getting back on her little feet, intent on freeing her mother, Alexis comes running in after taking out the trash as ordered, she sees the scene in front of her, before pulling out her phone to call 911.

'_911 what's your emergency?'_ Alexis hears before she hurriedly begs them to come rattling of her address and at the same time, grabbing Quinn putting her sister behind her, "Let my mother go," She tells her father, "The police are on their way."

"And you think they'll help?" he says with a sneer, "Don't forget who I am Alexis, I'm Russell Fabray."

Alexis steps back, as Russell advances at her and her sister, she moves so that the couch was between them. She spies her mother, still on the floor, her blouse torn apart. "Call the neighbors Quinn," she tells her sister, grabbing one of the glass ornaments on display wielding it like a weapon.

"Step one foot out of this house, and I'll hurt your precious mommy princess," was Russell's reply.

Quinn, stays in place, grabbing the back of Alexis' shirt, neither girl notice Judy stand up, and grab the fire poker, and swing it at Russell who was in the process of lunging for her children. She swings with all her might.

"No more Russell," she screams, "I will not let you hurt my babies anymore!"

He falls to his knees, screaming in agony. Judy hobbles to her children and was almost there, when Russell grabs her arm pulling her to him.

"Bitch! Is this how you repay me!" he screams, "You don't get to leave Judy, no good Christian wife leaves their husbands, remember our vows darling, 'Til death do us part, the only way you're leaving is in a body bag." He tells her, his huge hands gripping her arms, moving towards their children.

"Run Girls," Judy tells her children, kicking and hitting Russell any way she can.

Alexis wanting him to stop, runs towards them intent on hitting her father with the weapon she was holding, only to have him catch her arm, before it could make contact. Pushing Judy away from him crashing into one of the many vases on display, he brings one hand on her throat and squeezes, and Alexis struggles to breathe.

"Stop it, stop it!" Quinn cries, running at them. Once again hitting her Father with her little fists, "Stop it Daddy, Stop it!" she says over and over. Somehow she thinks of stomping at his foot, causing him to howl in pain. He lets go of Alexis, who crumples to the ground, grabbing at her throat desperately trying to catch her breath.

"You little bitch!" he screams trying to catch the little girl who was running away from him.

In all the commotion, they didn't notice the sirens coming closer, nor the skidding of tires coming to a halt in front of their house.

They never hear the officers, loudly exclaim "Police."

Russell gains the advantage on the littlest Fabray, he grabs her by the arm pulling hard enough to make her scream before backhanding her, Alexis screams as she sees her sisters body fall down, her screams Quinn's name as her sisters head hit the edge of the low cabinet littered with family pictures, all four of them smiling, happy.

She scrambles to her feet followed by her mother who was screaming for Quinn, for her baby.

She doesn't watch the police tackle their father to the ground, she doesn't hear them read him his rights, doesn't hear his taunts, she runs to her sister, who lay motionless on the ground, blood flowing from her wound, arm angled oddly.

She kneels beside her, afraid to touch the small body. She just whispers her name over and over again, whispers how sorry she was she couldn't protect her, how she failed.

She doesn't register her mother kneeling beside her, doesn't feel the arms holding her close, she screams at the people who gathers around them, begs the paramedics to help her baby sister, before everything goes blank.

-o-o-o-o-

"Must we do this ridiculous farce Santana?" Rachel huffs. Lamenting the fact that, Santana had forced her to make nice with the mortals, by going to college frat party (called: It's raining and so we can party), where their next assignment for pick up would be.

Santana laughs at her friend, she grabs a couple of jello shots from one of the many frat men walking around offering drinks, giving one to her unhappy friend, "Come on Rach, don't be a party pooper. Do a shot with me!" she says.

"We're on assignment," Rachel answers.

Santana nods her head, downing her shot in one go, followed by another, "And it won't be until much, much later, like two days later." She says waggling her eyebrows.

"You said it was right now!" Rachel shrieks at her.

"Would you pipe down, you make it sound as if we're cops about to bust their ass," Santana hisses, before smiling sweetly at another frat guy, who was offering them tequila shots, "Which we're totally not, this party rocks hot stuff." She tells the guy, who winks at her before offering them two shot glasses of clear tequilla then walking away.

Rachel crosses her arms, clearly unhappy at being around so much partying and laughter, all she could think about was Quinn.

"Look, just drink this, ok For me? It might help you feel better," Santana says with a pout, crossing her fingers that it would work.

Rachel looks at her oldest friend, before taking hold of the shot glass, "Fine!" She says, unable to resist a pouting face, "Just one ok?" she clears up, "Who in their right mind would party this hard in the middle of the day?" she whispers to herself, wondering how odd mortals could get.

Santana just nods, then grins, she clinks their glass together and downs the shot at the same time as Rachel.

"Oh, that is vile!" Rachel mutters under her breath, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She frowns as Santana laughs at her. She was about to say something more when her whole body goes rigid, cold settling deep into her bones. She drops the shot glass, and doesn't hear it shatter on the wooden floor.

"Rach?" Santana asks worriedly.

Rachel turns her head looks at her friend, tears in her eyes, "Quinn."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N First things first, I would like to thank each and every one of you, for the 6051 hits the story has had since I first posted, the 94 people who added this story to their alerts, the 31 people who added this story to their favorites and 27 people who left reviews. You guys are awesome and I am bit overwhelmed with the response I've had so far. I only wish I can sustain your attention all the way to the end.**

**The next thing I wanted to say is that, this chapter is different from the others, and I'd really appreciate it if you guys let me know what you think. It's a bit quick, Mostly focused on Rachel, and a lot of movement and popping in and out **

**Again thank you for the continued support and interest, and I hope you guys had an awesome Christmas and New Year! **

**I own nothing, I wish I did. But nope, nada.**

* * *

"_Oh, that is vile!" Rachel mutters under her breath, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She frowns as Santana laughs at her. She was about to say something more when her whole body goes rigid, cold settling deep into her bones. She drops the shot glass, and doesn't hear it shatter on the wooden floor._

"_Rach?" Santana asks worriedly._

_Rachel turns her head looks at her friend, tears in her eyes, "Quinn." _

-o-o-o-o-

"What?" Santana asks confused.

"It's Quinn, something happened. I know it, and I can barely feel her, I have to go," Rachel answers, before moving away from Santana, frantically pushing past drunken bodies towards an exit.

It takes Santana a second or two to react, before she's trailing behind her closest friend, "Rachel, where are you going?" she asks, grabbing Rachel's arm.

"I have to go see her, I need to know she's ok," Rachel tells her, yanking her arm from Santana. She spies the front door, and quickly makes her way over. She flings the door open, only to have Santana once again grab her arm.

"Rachel, please don't do this. There will be consequences," Santana tells her, almost pleading.

Rachel locks eyes with Santana, disregarding the tears slowly running down her face, "I don't care," she says with conviction, giving her friend one last look before turning around, only to step back upon seeing a familiar figure leaning against a column.

"And where do you think you're going?" the tall figure asks calmly, body not moving.

Rachel spins around to look at Santana, who at the moment had her eyes trained on the floor, refusing to lift her eyes up.

"I can't believe you called her!" Rachel shrieks, moving away from her oldest friend, feeling betrayed, hurt and worried about Quinn, "I thought you were my friend, you knew, you knew how important Quinn is to me. You knew Santana, You knew," She stammers, angrily wiping away her tears.

Santana finally looks up, making her way towards the smaller brunette, she tries to pull her into her arms, "I had to Rachel, I'm sorry." She says, shrinking into herself when Rachel slaps her hands away.

"I don't care, I'm leaving," was uttered as the small girl, intent on finding Quinn.

Sue finally moves, and slowly walks over to Rachel, who was getting frustrated by the minute unable to move an inch, "Not so fast short stuff, you don't move until I tell you to move."

Santana watches, as her friend starts emitting an eerily white glow, _'this is not good, this is soooo not good'_, she thinks to herself, and cocks an eyebrow as she spies their boss' amused grin.

"Let me go." Rachel says voice low, she doesn't notice the crackling energy all around her, she raises her eyes, and stares at her friend who was now standing beside their boss. She fails to catch Santana's shocked expression. Rachel's eyes were blazing white.

Sue smirks, _'He surely underestimated you Rachel, he clearly doesn't know how big a mistake he just made, the question now is how far will he go to cover this up'_ , before tapping the middle of Rachel's forehead with her index finger. Rachel immediately deflates her coiled stance, returning to her usual color.

"Woah," whispers Santana, "You ok Rachel?" she asks inching towards her friend, who staggers backwards hitting the wall with a dull thud.

"Don't," Rachel starts, "don't come near me," she says evenly, refusing to look at her friend instead she turns to Sue, "What was that?" she asks her wondering what had happened.

"It's a result of the current connection you share with Quinn," Sue tells her, arms crossed, everything was moving faster than any of them had anticipated, drastic measures had to be made.

Rachel further deflates at the mention of her ward's name, "Please let me see her, she needs me, I know she does," she pleads, desperately.

"I'll let you see her, but there will be a price," Sue says ominously.

Rachel releases a breath, "Anything," she whispers.

Sue nods her head, "Go, You have until your next pick up," she turns around to look at the storm whipping around them she knew Rachel was already gone.

"Coach, I thought you said –", Santana trails off, not really sure how to ask.

Sue keeps her eyes trained at the trees mercilessly being whipped by the wind, "Drastic measures for desperate times Santana, all will be revealed soon," she pauses before speaking again, "follow her but be stay low, she'll need you when it's time."

Santana was left in the cold, that all she could do was wrap her arms around her body, everything seemed so messed up and all she could think of was that Rachel and Quinn were dealt with the short end of the stick.

A second later the porch was empty while the party inside went on, outside the storm kept raging, and in the distance, a tree gets hit by lightning, splitting it in two.

-o-o-o-o-

Rachel finds herself watching the police haul Russell Fabray into the backseat of the patrol car, her hands clench, and a swell of anger fill her body. An emotion that is quite foreign to her. She keeps her gaze locked unto him as everything seemed to move in slow motion. And barely acknowledges as a pair of paramedics rush through the door with a stretcher.

Her angry gaze is only broken when she hears frantic screams from the perfect house in front of her, she whips her head around, catching sight of the neighbors looking at the macabre scene that betrayed the perfectness of the area. She vaguely hears two blondes, begging a smaller one to wake up.

All she could focus on was a rhythm that sounded much like a beating heart, only slower.

_**lub dub, lub dub**_

It was calling to her, and pretty soon, she was moving alongside the stretcher now filled with her ward, her Quinn.

Judy and Alexis, right behind them, each tucked under a paramedic's steady arm, tears streaming down their faces, voice hoarse from crying, pleading that Quinn wake up.

_**lub dub, lub dub**_

Rachel's eyes trace Quinn's still form and she tries to keep her composure, not paying attention to all the noise surrounding her, the only thing she wanted to hear was that beat, it meant Quinn was alive, that she was still here.

She bites her lip when she sees Quinn's arm, she knew it was broken, dislocated even. A sob escapes her body when she sees blood soaking the bandage wrapped around her head. She trails her fingers across Quinn's face.

"Wake up for me Inny, open your eyes." She whispers gently, hoping against hope that Quinn would do so, only to feel unbearable pain when nothing happens, she stays rooted to where she stood. She lifts her hand up, and cries harder when she sees Quinn's blood on her fingertips. She doesn't watch the ambulance speed away. She stays still alone in her anguish and the world around her moves.

Rachel stands there, drowning in her pain. All she could think of was that Quinn wouldn't wake up, that she was hurt, that she failed to protect the one thing, the one person that made her feel. She turns her head, burying her nose unto Quinn's pillow, lying down on the young girl's bed, she grabs Mr. Lambchop soaking him with her tears.

She couldn't do anything but cry, didn't know what to do except immerse herself in a world where it was just Quinn and her.

She lies there, crying, broken.

'_Is this the price I pay for wanting to see her? To be with her?'_ she asks herself.

Suddenly she is at her feet.

'_Angel'_

She knew that voice.

'_Angel, where are you, I'm scared."_

It was Quinn.

And the room was left empty on the bed a stuffed lamb lay, soaked in tears surrounded by a shape of a body, and wings.

-o-o-o-o-

Santana appears in front of the Fabray house, she knows she was too late, Rachel was already gone.

She kicks a rock, and feels oddly satisfied when it hits, the sleek BMW parked there. She's proud she made quite a dent. It was Russell Fabray's car after all.

She lets out a sigh, before disappearing again.

She never noticed a small blue eyed blonde, she didn't see her eyes widen, didn't see her clutch her mother's hand tighter, pointing to where the Latina used to be.

-o-o-o-o-

Rachel looks around and spies Judy Fabray being checked out by a doctor, her hands visibly shaking, beside her Alexis was also being treated, only she was desperately trying to get away from the doctor and nurses hovering over her.

"Please, I want to be with my sister," she croaks, obviously in pain.

"Alexis, I don't want to sedate you, Quinn is getting the treatment that she needs," says the doctor, "I need you to let me take care of you."

She visibly fights with herself to stay put, tears falling down her face, a face that reminds Rachel of the young blonde she still hasn't found.

She sees Alexis wince more than once when the doctor starts probing her body, she cries out in pain, when her throat was touched, she tries to speak only to emit a croak. Rachel feels sadness take over her body, detesting the mess that Russell Fabray's anger left in its wake.

She could feel Quinn, she knew she was around somewhere, but for some reason she was rooted in place. She could only look on sadly, at the broken women holding each other, waiting for word regarding the brave little girl they loved with all they had.

-o-o-o-o-

It seemed like forever but there was still no word about Quinn.

Judy and Alexis were now in their own room, Alexis lying beside her mother, needing her close but mindful of both their injuries. Rachel stood by the window, somewhat anchored to the pair.

All thee look at the new comer that enters the room.

"Mrs. Fabray," she says only to have Judy interrupt.

"Where's my baby?" she asks, squeezing Alexis hand who stiffens beside her.

The doctor pauses not wanting to deliver the news, "Quinn sustained a number of injuries, a dislocated shoulder, and a fracture on her arm."

Alexis whimpers from beside Judy, and Rachel could only clench her hands so hard, unable to ascertain why she was stuck here, when she should be with Quinn.

"We've reset her shoulder, and put her in a cast for now," the doctor continues only to be interrupted by Judy once again.

"But she's ok right? Quinn is going to be ok?" she asks frantically, simultaneously trying to get off the bed.

The doctors moves forward, placing a hand on Judy's shoulder a warning that she should stay put, "Quinn received a hairline fracture from when she hit her head, there is visible swelling in the same area and until that goes down we won't know for sure what the damage is," she says raising her hand to stop the barrage of questions she knew Judy was about to unleash, "Right now, she is in a coma, we don't know for sure how long she'll be in it, but the next forty eight hours are crucial."

"Coma?" Alexis croaks, before bursting into tears, Judy looks at the doctor, showing formidable strength by not breaking down, "When can we see her?" she asks.

"I'll have the nurses take you up," the doctor says softly, "I'm sorry that we can't do anything more, but she's a strong girl." She adds before leaving the room to call the nurses.

Rachel is gone by the time Judy holds Alexis closer to her, ignoring her own pain, there would be time for that, right now this is what she needed to do.

-o-o-o-o-

The room was well lit, the wall paper littered with animals geared towards the children that occupied the floor.

Rachel stood at the door, unmoving. Half afraid of what she would find, half afraid of what she wouldn't find.

She slowly enters the room, only to breakdown a few steps away from the bed.

Quinn looked so small, so so small lying in the bed made for children like her, a white sheet tucked around her body. Her golden hair restricted by the bandage around her head. One arm was encased in a red cast, her small swollen fingers sticking out.

Rachel's eyes memorize Quinn's form, around her the steady beat of Quinn's heart weave a siren's call.

'_She's safe, Quinn's alive'_ was the only thought occupying her mind.

"I told you she was here," she hears she turns around to see her best friend, the door framing her body, "Well, what you waiting for?" Santana asks. A small hand, grips the edge of Santana's shirt, a blonde head pokes out.

And finally brown eyes meet hazel ones.

Quinn leaps from behind Santana and in three quick steps is in Rachel's arms.

"I was so scared Angel, I couldn't find you," she cries, clinging to Rachel.

Rachel just wraps Quinn in her arms, not letting go. Hoping she never had to let go. She catches Santana's stare, her eyes full of regret and hope.

"I caught her just in time, she was following this other kid step into the light," the Latina whispers, "I told her you were here somewhere, and that we could look for you together."

Rachel nods her head in thanks, unable to form the words that would convey her gratitude. All she could do was hold Quinn in her arms, Quinn was alive, she was safe, she was here.

"I missed you so much, and you'll be really proud of me. I was brave, just like you said I should be," Quinn whispers against her neck, "Daddy can't hurt me anymore Angel, Daddy can't hurt us anymore."

Rachel combs her fingers through soft blonde hair, "That's right Quinn, He can't hurt you anymore."

Rachel pulls Quinn away just enough so she could look her in the eye, "I am so proud of you, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

Quinn's small fingers trace Rachel's face, much like the way Rachel traced hers, "It's ok, you're here now. You can take care of me and my ouchies," she says with a smile, before closing the distance to hold Rachel once again.

Rachel closes her eyes valiantly trying to keep her tears in check. She opens her eyes just in time to see Judy and Alexis enter the room.

"Oh Quinn," Judy says.

Quinn turns around smiling wide, "Mommy! Lexi!" she squeals, running towards them.

"Quinn wait!" Rachel says hands outstretched trying to catch the small blonde, her eyes widen when Quinn's body passes through Judy then Alexis, before losing her momentum and falling down onto the floor.

Quinn sits up, looks at her mother and sister, before finally looking at Rachel. Her lower lip trembles, and tears form in her eyes, "Angel?" she whispers, before bursting into tears.

* * *

**A/N Soooo there you go, Quinn and Rachel are finally reunited. It's not as angsty as the previous chapters, yet not so fluffy either. There's more coming up, but I have one teenie tiny request, I really need someone who I can talk to about the progression of the story, someone to bounce off ideas with, and maybe read the story before anyone else does to check if it's ok and what not. I'll be getting one here on and another on LJ. Send me a message or let me know in your review. I know the chapter wasn't much but the next one is bound to be bigger. This one basically just lays down the path the next one will be taking, I hope that made sense. R&R please. **

**I wonder if I'll hit the 100 mark soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Since I went past the 100 mark, chapter 7 is here a little earlier. Now if I can reach 60, that would be awesome, I would really love to know your thoughts and questions about the story so far. Also much thanks to alexz6 and lildivasmom! Please let review my dear friends, it's quite lovely to hear or read rather what you think, and it helps me write faster than expected. **

* * *

_Quinn_ turns around smiling wide, "Mommy! Lexi!" she squeals, running towards them.

"_Quinn wait!" Rachel says hands outstretched trying to catch the small blonde, her eyes widen when Quinn's body passes through Judy then Alexis, before losing her momentum and falling down onto the floor._

_Quinn sits up, looks at her mother and sister, before finally looking at Rachel. Her lower lip trembles, and tears form in her eyes, "Angel?" she whispers, before bursting into tears._

-o-o-o-o-

Rachel berates herself for forgetting that the Judy and Alexis were on their way to see Quinn as well. Her heart breaks seeing the young blonde was obviously confused and distressed.

She moves closer, crawling on her hands and knees, before reaching the little girl curled into a ball sobbing uncontrollably. Rachel was sure everyone would hear while at the same time knowing it was impossible.

She pulls the smaller body into her arms, making soothing noises, only to lift her head up when Santana clears her throat to get their attention. Santana cocks her head to the side before glancing at Alexis and Judy, both distraught at the sight of Quinn's broken and comatose body.

As gently as she could manage, Rachel stands up with the distraught Quinn in her arms.

They leave Judy and Alexis, hovering over Quinn's body.

-o-o-o-o-

"Quinn," Alexis pleadingly whispers through her sobs, "wake up please, wake up for sissy."

Judy for her part can only squeeze the small fingers in her hands, not knowing what to say. This was all her fault, she let this happen.

"Please Quinn, please wake up," Alexis continues, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't protect you. I'm sorry I let him hurt you when I promised you I would never let it happen again, please wake up."

This catches Judy's attention, "Alexis, no. If anyone is at fault for this it's me. I've let this go on for too long, let it reach this point!" She says. "And now my baby is paying for my mistakes."

Alexis doesn't seem to hear her and continues to speaking, "please wake up, please, please wake up."

Quinn's heart monitor steadily beeps on, keeping the two blondes' hope alive. As long as her heart keeps beating, Quinn is still fighting, she was still here.

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn lifts her head from Rachel's chest, her tear stained face staring up at Rachel, brow furrowed and eyes confused and scared.

"I can hear Lexi crying," she whispers, "she's telling me to wake up," she looks at her right hand, "I think mommy's squeezing my hand." She says in wonder, once again looking at Rachel.

Rachel looks to her friend, unsure what to say. She bites her lip and holds Quinn tighter the second she finishes asking her question.

"Am I going to heaven with you now?"

"Oh Quinn, don't think that," Rachel quickly answers.

Quinn's lower lip trembles tears run down her angelic face once again, "Then why did Sissy and Mommy not see me? "

Santana takes it upon herself to answer, knowing how distraught Rachel still was. "You just need to heal right now, squirt," she says smiling gently when hazel eyes look her way.

"But I'm ok see?" Quinn says patting small hands all over her body, "I have an ouchie in my head but I'm ok."

"Do you remember what happened before I saw you, little Q?" Santana asks before Rachel could say anything.

"Da—Daddy go—got mad," was the soft reply. The whisper so low, Santana barely heard her. "H—he got mad a—at mom—mommy and started hurt—hurting her, and I tried to sto—stop him." She says brokenly as sobs wracked her small body once again.

"It's ok Inny," Rachel murmurs, gently rubbing her hand along Quinn's back, "He can't hurt you anymore."

"I tri-tried to be brave, Angel," she says in anguish, "I rea—really did, then I felled and Lexi came in."

"Shhhh, it's ok, it's ok," Rachel says trying to comfort the little blonde.

"She—she told me to run outside, but, I—I didn't want to lea—leave her with da—daddy," Quinn cries, she was so scared! Scared that he would come back and hurt her, hurt her angel and her friend, "Then he got Lexi! And she couldn't breathe, and I just wanted it to sto—stop! I stepped on his foot, then he ran af—after meeee," she cries her words choppy, sobbing in fear.

"Oh Quinn, it's ok," Rachel says holding the girl tighter.

Quinn swallows, her throat dry, before her eyes grow wide in absolute fear, "He ca—catched me! He hurt my arm," she whimpers, looking at her arm that wasn't broken. "Then I felled and hit my head," she pulls away from Rachel. "I hurt my head and I woke up and I didn't know where I was."

"I was so scared, and I wanted you there, then I found your friend," she says pointing to Santana.

Santana gently smiles, before frowning just a little, wondering why she was going so soft for the adorable blonde in Rachel's arms, "That's right, and I told you we'd find your Angel and we did."

"And now we're here," Rachel finishes for her.

"I'm so sorry, Angel," Quinn says softly, calming down a little. She looks anywhere but Rachel's face, focusing instead on her hand. She could feel someone holding it.

Rachel frowns at Quinn's apology, her frown deepening when Quinn refuses to look at her. Placing her hand beneath Quinn's chin, she guides the small blonde's eyes back to her, "Why are you sorry?"

"I wasn't brave enough, and me, and sissy, and mommy got hurt," she says, voice filled with so much sorrow.

Santana wonders how much pain and suffering one child endure before breaking, before focusing on an odd sensation she had only felt once or twice. The last time being a few seconds before she arrived at the Fabray residence. Her thoughts are broken by Rachel's gentle voice telling Quinn how proud she was.

She watches how this small mortal and her friend fit together just right. As if two halves of one whole entity were finally being brought back to make each other complete. Feeling like she's intruding, the taller brunette quietly takes her leave, giving them a little privacy.

"I'm proud of you, my brave Quinn," Rachel murmurs over and over again.

Quinn just stares at her, her small fingers playing with the ends of Rachel's hair. They stay like this for a few moments before Quinn's head rises abruptly, hearing a familiar giggle. Brittany, her friend, was tossing stale breadcrumbs for the ducklings wading there.

Rachel follows her gaze, and freezes when a vaguely familiar figure stares right back at them.

"That's my friend Brittany," Quinn exclaims happily, prompting Rachel to smile. It seemed like such a long time since she'd last heard her ward's joy inflict her voice. But her own happiness was short lived once she notices the woman with Brittany also keeps her gaze locked on Rachel and Quinn.

"We need to leave Quinn, we can't stay here." She says gently. And just like that they vanish.

-o-o-o-o-

Brittany turns to her mom, to ask if they can visit Quinn now that she was out of bread for her feathered friends, but her mommy was distracted.

"Mommy, that's the girl on the tree! Why is Quinn with her? Is Quinn an Angel now too?" she asks looking back at her mother.

Holly finally takes her eyes off of Quinn and Rachel, then gestures for Brittany to come closer, "Why don't we go check if we can see Quinn now."

"But she's right there," Brittany says pointing to where her friend was, she turns her head away from her mother. "She was right there, I saw her," she says when her blue eyes couldn't find her friend and the other girl anywhere.

"Brittany, I know it's hard to understand right but we need to keep it a secret ok?" Holly tells her daughter.

Brittany nods her head, Mommy never called her Brittany unless she was serious.

Holly's shoulders go slack in relief, "Thank you cherub. Let's go see check if we can visit Quinn."

-o-o-o-o-

"How did you do that?" Quinn asks, looking around. The scenery around them had changed.

Rachel doesn't answer instead, she puts Quinn beside her before turning around to face her, aware that her time was running short. She could feel it, she knew Quinn would wake up soon.

"Angel?" Quinn says, her small hands holding Rachel's face.

"I'm proud of you, Quinn, I want you to know that," Rachel says keeping their eyes locked together, willing herself not to cry.

Quinn just nods her head.

"You're my brave Quinn, my brave and strong Quinn," she says smiling sadly.

"Like in your story," Quinn adds, trying to remember the word Rachel used when she spoke of strong women who were brave and beautiful.

"Yes, strong like an Amazon," Rachel says clutching the small hands, nuzzling into them. "You're my favorite, my Inny."

"My Angel," Quinn answers. "You're leaving again," she adds softly, knowing.

"I don't want to, but if I could stay with you for always I would."

Quinn drops her eyes and moves forward, settling her head on Rachel's chest.

"I lo—care about you a great deal, Quinn, I could never ever forget you," Rachel says, her cheek resting atop blonde hair, holding the most important thing in her entire existence closer.

Quinn nods her head before whispering "I love you, Angel."

One tear, followed by a slew of them track down Rachel's face falling atop Quinn's blonde hair, they stay like this, silent.

"I'm sleepy," Quinn says breaking the silence, burrowing further into Rachel's arms.

Rachel knew it was time, "It's ok, Inny, you can go to sleep."

"Hmm mm," was all Quinn said. "Stay," she adds sleepily.

Rachel kisses her head, and holds her closer. She looks behind her finding Santana watching them solemnly. She nods her head in understanding, and silently cries as Quinn slowly succumbs to sleep.

Quinn moves her head one last time, "I can hear your heart, Angel, it's like mine," she garbles softly, putting her thumb in her mouth.

Rachel holds her closer, not quite grasping what Quinn means.

Santana moves closer, a hand on Rachel's shoulder. Time was running out, they both knew it. Rachel nods one final time.

-o-o-o-o-

Rachel stands beside Quinn's body. In her arms, she held Quinn's spirit. She gently places Quinn down on her bed.

She watches as Quinn's hand twitches. Watches her eyes move under her eyelids.

"She'll wake up soon," Santana tells her, taking her friend's hand in support.

Rachel squeezes their joined hands, "I know."

"I can do it, I know this might be hard for you."

Rachel shakes her head. "I'll do it. Just promise me we won't leave until she wakes up," she pleads, finally lifting her gaze from Quinn to turn to Santana.

"I promise," Santana agrees quietly. She owed Rachel that much.

"Thank you," Rachel softly says, moving forward once again. Her eyes tracing Quinn's face, and her fingers following the same path. She lovingly traces Quinn's eyebrows, and marvels at how long her blonde lashes are. The brunette cups her cheek one last time.

She places one hand on Quinn's heart.

She lowers her head to whisper in Quinn's ear, "Be brave, be strong, be good. My Quinn."

She takes one last look, and slowly closes her eyes, kissing Quinn's forehead.

And as tears escape her closed eyes, she whispers one last thing.

"Forget."

-o-o-o-o-

Light was slowly blanketing the horizon, the sun peeking out just so and chasing the darkness away.

Golden rays slowly seep into a pristine room.

In her bed, Quinn stirs gently. Her hand twitching just enough that the movement alerts the larger hand clutching it gently.

"Quinn?" Alexis whispers coarsely. "Quinn, squeeze my hand, come on, squeeze sissy's hand please!" She pleads, voice only to break into sobs when Quinn does as she is told.

Alexis cries in joy, and is on her feet in an instant, "Nurse! Anyone! She squeezed my hand, Quinn squeezed my hand, please hurry!" She shouts loudly, alerting one of the nursing staff walking by the door who quickly enters the room.

"She squeezed my hand, I swear!" Alexis tells the nurse staring right into her eyes before turning back to Quinn. "Come on, Quinn, squeeze my hand one more time." She says gently, her other hand cupping Quinn's cheek.

The squeeze was definitely stronger. "I'll call her doctor and your mother," the nurse tells Alexis, "this is a good sign," she adds before walking out of the room.

Alexis cries in relief, behind her Rachel cries with her.

-o-o-o-o-

"This is good, she's gradually waking up. The swelling also subsided and there seems to be no permanent damage," the doctor tells Judy and Alexis, who both had their eyes trained on Quinn for any sign of movement.

"Mommy," Quinn whimpers, "Lexi."

"I'm here Quinn, Mommy's here," Judy whispers beside her.

Quinn's eyes slowly flutter, she opens them slowly only to close once again.

"Quinn, it's ok," Alexis adds.

This time Quinn's eyes stay open a little longer she looks at her mother then Alexis, "Hi," she mutters.

"Hey," Alexis says back before crying.

"Ouchie," Quinn says looking at her Mommy.

Judy cries in relief, "I know, baby, but it'll be ok."

A few minutes later, they let the doctor finally check Quinn over. And reluctantly leave when Quinn goes back to sleep.

"I'll have her moved out of ICU now, she'll be mostly in and out of consciousness moving forward. Visitors are welcome but gradually and only for short periods of time," she tells them smiling.

Judy and Alexis, cling to each other crying tears of joy. They're all a little banged up but they could move on now, their future was as bright as the sun kissed sky outside.

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn opens her eyes in panic, and stays still not wanting to call attention to herself. She snaps her eyes closed quickly when she hears light footsteps coming her way. She remembers her Mommy telling her she had to get pictures of her bones taken, and also something about the police. Alexis kissed her goodbye saying she was just going home to grab some of their things and Quinn's Mr. Lambchop.

She tenses, the footsteps were getting closer. She squeezes her eyes tight, her tiny fist clutching the blanket covering her. But when it stops right beside her bed, she feels safe.

She slowly relaxes her closed eyes, and peeks through one and sees a brunette. She had on an apron like a candy cane similar to the ones Lexi gives her when daddy wasn't looking during Christmas.

The girl catches her eye and smiles, but it looked sad.

Quinn opens her other eye, and they just stare at one another, before Quinn finally speaks with a soft voice, "Hi."

"Hello," the girl says, she looked like she wanted to say more, but stops herself and then speaks again, "Quinn, are you feeling better," she adds with a smile.

Quinn nods her head a little. Mommy told her not to talk to strangers, but she looked nice and her smile was really beautiful, and she was pretty too. So Quinn tries to sit up only to have the pretty stranger put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me help you," she says gently, still with that smile. She presses a few buttons and Quinn's bed moves so she was almost sitting up.

"Thank you," she says before looking back at the pretty stranger's face. Quinn couldn't place her, but she looked like someone she once knew.

"Would you like a glass of water, Quinn?" the lady asks her.

"Yes please," Quinn answers right away, blushing when the stranger lightly laughs before holding out a cup with a bendy straw. Quinn drinks as much as she could handle then looks back at the stranger again, "Thank you."

"It's quite alright, all in a days work I suppose," she says softly. It was only then that Quinn noticed she looked sad, even if she was smiling.

"I like your star," Quinn says pointing to the pendant around the girl's neck with a smile, "it's really pretty."

The brunette looks down at her necklace, before taking it off, "Here, since it made you smile. You can have it."

Quinn's eyes go wide, "Oh no, it's ok. It's only 'cause it was really pretty. I like stars."

"All the more reason you should have it. It's ok, I have plenty. Stars are my favorite," she says motioning for Quinn to lift her head.

Once the pendant was dangling on her chest, Quinn beams at the girl who looked as if she was going to tear up at any second. "Thank you so much!" she says before lifting up the star and looking at it over and over again.

When the older girl doesn't say anything Quinn looks at her again, "What's your name?" she asks.

The question seemed to startle her, and she visibly swallows before answering, "it's Rae," she whispers like it was a secret.

"That's a pretty name," Quinn tells her with a grin, "Thank you for the star, Rae," she adds before letting out a yawn.

"You should sleep. Here, I'll bring your bed down," and just like that Quinn was on her back again, she turns he head smiling at her new friend.

"Thank you, Rae," she says sleepily before closing her eyes, a few seconds later she was once again fast asleep.

"Goodnight, my dear Quinn," Rachel says before kissing her forehead.

The nurse comes in for a routine check, wondering why there was a half- filled cup of water on Quinn's tray when no one has been in her room for quite some time. She shrugs her shoulders, does all the necessary checks, and leaves once more.

Rachel stands beside Quinn's bed just watching, hours passed and the sun was slowly hiding from the world, her time with Quinn was coming to an end.

She stays like this, just looking at Quinn not knowing that a small blonde was waiting at the door, accompanied by her mother who was now watching her watch Quinn.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are awesome, like seriously, so I'm open to any questions and I will definitely answer them, let me know what your thoughts are about the characters, and mystery guy. Who knows I might actually let you see a sneak peek. ;)**

**here's the link for the star Quinn was talking about, just remove all the spaces. **

**http: / www . sedonastones . com / mm5 / graphics / 00000001 / beading % 20008 _ tn . jpg**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So more jumping and hopping around the place and time. Hope y'all like it.  
**

**

* * *

**

Brittany doesn't notice her mother looking at Rachel, she was actually quite scared that Quinn wasn't ok since she wasn't awake.

Brittany turns around before asking, "Mommy, why isn't Quinn moving?"

Holly's gaze briefly meets Rachel's who suddenly disappears upon contact, "Quinn is probably just sleeping," She tells Brittany, before picking her up and walking out of the room, "Papi said Quinn's mommy told him that she's ok when he saw her at the station. That's when Papi told us we could come visit, remember? Let's go find something for Quinn since she's still asleep," she adds before moving down the hall.

-o-o-o-o-

Alexis slowly walks towards Quinn's room. Mr. Lambchop clutched tightly in her hand, she didn't want to cry, she promised she wouldn't cry anymore, but stepping back into their house reminded her how close she was to losing her sister, her mother, her everything.

She slowly opens the door, and quietly slips in. Quinn was still apparently asleep. She places the lamb beside Quinn, and the small blonde's face turn towards it nuzzling it's fluffy head. And Alexis, sits beside her bed. Just watching, keeping guard.

-o-o-o-o-

It didn't really take long for Quinn to wake up, she turns her head and smiles wide when she sees Mr. Lambchop right beside her, "Mr. Lambchop!" she squeals happily before holding him closer with just one arm.

"What no love for Sissy?" Alexis pipes up from her seat.

Quinn smiles at her and shaking her head no, and clutches her precious lamb closer.

"Ouch, no fair kiddo," Alexis tells her before turning her head towards the knock at the door, "Are you expecting your boyfriend Quinn?" she teases her sister and laugh at the look that crosses Quinn's face.

"Ew, boys are yucky!" Quinn exclaims, trying to cross her arms on her chest frowning when she could only do so with one hand. She pouts at this and turns her attention to Alexis who was opening the door.

A blur of blonde hair and brightly colored balloons zoom past Alexis, who whips her head around to find a very excited pig tailed blonde hopping beside Quinn's bed.

"Quinn! You're awake, I have some balloons for you and a duck, but you already have a lamb, oh that's sad," she says in rapid succession, starting off really loud and happy before tapering off to sad and depressed.

Alexis' eyebrows go up in amusement before finding herself looking at an older woman who was chuckling to herself, "I apologize for my daughter, she's usually a bit chipper after eating something sweet," she says with a smile.

"But that's ok," Brittany starts again, "You could be like old McDonald, he had a farm right, he had ducks and chickens and all kinds of animals," she says with a final nod, quite proud of herself, "Yeah Quinn! Do you have a dog and cow?" she asks still jumping up and down.

Quinn laughs at this, "You're funny Brittany! Thank you for the duck, it's really cute."

"Wow, she's uh energetic alright," Alexis tells the older woman, while gesturing that she enter the room.

Holly just smiles at her, placing a gentle hand on her arm, "My name's Holly, Brittany's in the same class at Quinn."

"Lexi, can Brittany sit with me?" Quinn asks, "And can she draw on my arm, Like in the movies?"

Alexis smiles at her sister, quietly blown away at how after all of this, she's still able to smile, "Sure Kiddo, Let me just find a marker or something," she says while walking over to pick up the other small blonde and placing her beside Quinn. She smiles wider when Quinn and Brittany start giggling, the way children should be, happy and carefree. "Could you stay awhile, I'm just going to find markers for them," she asks Holly.

"It's ok, I can do it," Holly answers, "I used to work here, so I know all the best people to ask," she adds with a wink, before turning around. She knew Rachel was somewhere in the room, silently watching them, and her, "Follow me," she whispers softly knowing the brunette could hear. "I'll be back as soon as I find them ok girls," she says loudly for the mortals to hear before stepping out of the room.

The door clicks shut, and Holly walks away knowing Rachel was not far behind.

-o-o-o-o-

'_I'll miss you so much Quinn.'_ She thinks to herself, watching her former ward laughing and having fun with Brittany and Alexis. She absently wipes her tears away looking at Quinn one last time before disappearing.

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn stares at the corner of her room, thinking she just heard someone sniffling, before looking at Brittany again.

"I have some jelly beans, you want some?" Brittany asks her holding out her hand that had a few jelly beans.

"Thanks Brittany," she answers grabbing a couple and putting them in her mouth. She furrows her brows wondering why she suddenly felt cold.

-o-o-o-o-

Rachel finds Holly on the roof, she stands beside her and they both watch the sun set.

"I know you're there," says Holly breaking the silence, "You don't have to hide from me."

Rachel eyes squint, immediately cursing the fact that Santana was called away, she could have used a little help right now. Instead she turns her focus on Holly, she imagines herself, slowly getting rid of barriers and walls only to gasp in surprise when she hears Holly's voice in her head.

'_You don't have to do that either Rachel.'_

"You know my name," Rachel gasps in surprise, materializing in front of Holly.

Holly gently smiles at her, "I know a lot more than just your name Rachel."

"How do you know who I am?" Rachel asks again.

"I was actually surprised when I saw you with Quinn. I thought you'd have transitioned by now. He said your request was approved," Holly tells her sitting on the ledge.

"Who are you?" Rachel asks voice eerily calm.

Holly holds her gaze, "Who I was isn't really important, do you report to coach now? I miss hanging out with her, we used to have so much fun," she mock whispers, smiling wide.

"You know coach?" Rachel asks, more confused than ever.

Holly nods her head, before standing straight and moving towards the door, "I know a lot of things, one of which is that you shouldn't be here anymore, don't worry about Quinn. I'll take care of her. You should go before you get into more trouble. He won't like it if he found out you were here."

"Wait, I don't understand—" Rachel says catching up to Holly, her small hands holding unto an arm.

"Rachel, when the time is right you'll know everything you need to know. But right now you need to leave, Quinn will be fine," was the only thing Holly says before she leaves Rachel behind.

The sun has long set, and Rachel stands her ground. She wants to see Quinn, but she knew seeing her will only make things so much harder for her, "Is it time?" she says out loud.

A hand is placed on Rachel's shoulder giving it a small squeeze, "Yes it is."

Rachel nods her head once, before turning to look at her friend, "Thank you for everything Santana."

Santana smiles, wiping away her tears, "Let's get to work," she says.

-o-o-o-o-

_A few months after_

The courtroom was packed and it was mostly due to the influential man on trial, and the horrific things his family endured.

The jury didn't really take long to reach a decision. Most of them were still reeling from the video interview of a small blonde in a cast. Her tear stained face and fearful voice made the decision easy. A monster like that deserved time.

Two figures sat in the jury box, one of which was shooting daggers at the impeccably dressed man in the defense table. And the other was wringing her fingers in anticipation, she'd feel fury in behalf of a small girl every time her eyes fall on the smartly dressed man smirking and pride when her eyes fall on two blondes, a mother and daughter sitting proud in their seats, fearful but not showing it.

Rachel's eyes widen when she sees Santana standing right in front of Russell Fabray, her lower body disappearing beneath the table, "Santana, what are you doing!" she chastises her friend who was at the moment, had her hands on Russell Fabray's neck.

"Just having fun," Santana tells her, before muttering to herself, "Let's find out if you like this Russie boy," and she squeezes, knowing in her translucent form the desired effect would be much less so. She jovially laughs when said man started sputtering and rubbing his neck.

"Santana, I don't want to get in trouble," Rachel tells her, standing right beside her, each and every fiber of her body was screaming at her for retaliation, but she stood her ground, "He will be dealt with the way their law deems fit, and at the end of his life, he shall be dealt with ours. There is no need for this childish behavior."

Santana's murderous gaze whirl around and pins Rachel to where she stood, "He deserves nothing less than death for what he did," she tells Rachel eerily.

"Don't you think I know that, that I want nothing more than to drag his good for nothing soul down to the pits of hell myself? He hurt my Quinn, he hurt her sister, and her mother and he shows no remorse whatsoever," she shrieks at her friend, eyes aglow.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't mean anything by it," Santana says the energy around them is once again different, she knows the mortals could feel it too.

"He is a vile, vile poor excuse for a man," she huffs, "And the only thing stopping me from doing anything is knowing that once I do something, I will never see Quinn again. And that's something that I cannot allow."

"You seriously need to calm down Rachel," Santana says urgently, "You're eyes are all glowy and stuff," she adds.

Rachel for her part closes her eyes, trying to reel in her emotions. She could feel something beating inside of her suddenly reminded of something Quinn had told her before falling asleep in her arms:

'_I can hear your heart, Angel, it's like mine.'_

She places a hand on her chest, it was there. But it was faint.

"Quinn," she whispers thinking of her ward.

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn puts a small hand on her chest, before turning her head left and right, she knew she heard someone whisper her name.

Her thumb brushes the star she got from the hospital, she smiles thinking of the girl with the sad smile.

"Will Mommy and Lexi be gone long?" she asks Holly.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," Holly tells her, "Why don't you help Brittany feed the ducks, she looks like she's having fun."

Quinn looks at her friend, and looks at Holly before nodding her head, "Ok, I'll be right back," she says before getting on her feet and running towards the lake.

-o-o-o-o-

"All rise," the bailiff announces, Rachel and Santana take a seat by the window sill, behind the court clerk who was tapping away.

Rachel watches as the judge takes his seat, she then watches as the jurors fill the jury box. The bailiff walks over to the jury box, obtains a slip of paper and moves to give it to the presiding judge.

"Have you reached a verdict," she hears the judge ask the Jury.

"Yes your honor," the lead juror says.

The judge asks the verdict for each crime, and each crime only had one answer.

Guilty, Russell Fabray was guilty.

The applause in the courtroom was deafening, even Judy and Alexis' cries of joy was lost under all the cheering.

Amidst all the happiness, a small brunette walks away followed by her loyal friend, the walk away from the celebration of freedom and justice. They still had a job to do after all.

-o-o-o-o-

_A month after the trial_

"You have no idea how thankful I am of you and your husband Holly," Judy says unloading one of the many boxes from her car, she walks towards the front door of their new house, a few houses down from the Pierce's. It was smaller, cozier and felt more like home than their previous house.

Holly just smiles holding a box similar to the one Judy was holding, "You don't have to thank me, we're just happy we could help at all. "

Brittany zooms past the older blonde, quickly followed by Quinn.

"Quinny, be careful," Judy calls out to Quinn.

Quinn stops to look at her mother with the biggest grin, "I will mommy!" she says before running after Brittany.

Judy and Holly reach the kitchen, and begin unloading the box, "Seth tells me Alexis is taking his self defense class, and that she's pretty much embraced it." Holly says, unwrapping plates and other kitchen utensils.

"She is, Quinn wants to do it too, but I feel as if she's too young," Judy answers putting away the cutlery.

Holly nods her head, "Brittany too, I might let her do it since summer is just around the corner"

They unload the boxes around them, and start cleaning up when they hear excited squeals and little feet running towards the kitchen.

"Mommy! Mr. Pierce is getting ice cream, can I come?" Quinn asks excitedly.

Judy silently thanks God, for the existence of the Pierce family in their lives, "Well if it's ok with Seth I don't know why you shouldn't," she answers before adding, "But ask Alexis and Tina if they want some too."

"Ok mommy," Quinn says running out of the kitchen, "Lexi, Tina! Ice cream!" she screams at the bottom of the stairs, before running out of the house to join Brittany in jumping up and down in excitement.

They hear two sets of stomping from upstairs, and down the stairs, "Mom! We'll be right back," they hear Alexis say, before hearing the front door close, and a car driving away.

They continue unloading boxes and pretty soon was done with the kitchen, Judy makes some coffee, giving Holly a cup, before sitting down beside her.

Judy breaks the silence after a few minutes, "My Lawyer called this afternoon, he signed the divorce papers," she says.

"That's a good thing," Holly tells her, "Do the girls know?"

"Quinn was jumping on the bed when I told them, when she was done she told me she liked the bed she had at the hotel, since it made noises when she did," answers Judy, "Alexis was pretty ecstatic too, I'm still reeling from the hug they had me in."

"What's wrong?" Holly asks after seeing the smile on Judy's face fade.

"I just want this happiness to last as long as possible, he could still get out. I don't know how we'd handle that."

Holly gathers the other woman into her arms, "We'll cross the bridge when we get there, you have a new life to look forward too. You should focus on that."

"Mommy, I got you your favorite!" they hear Quinn exclaim from the door, "Lexi wanted to eat it though, but I stopped her!"

"I just wanted a taste," Alexis mock argues, "You make it sound like I wanted it all."

"But you already had a big sundae, you even finished Tina's ice cream," Quinn counters. Judy and Holly hear a squeal, and wasn't surprised when Quinn comes running into the kitchen hiding behind her mother.

"No fair, no hiding behind Mom," whines Alexis.

Quinn sticks out her tongue at her sister, handing the container of half melted ice cream to her mother, "It's not my fault you're so slow sissy," she taunts giggling happily.

"We'll see who's slow when I catch you," Alexis singsongs, "Brittany has your ice cream Mrs. Pierce," she adds breezing past Holly in attempt to catch Quinn who was already out of the living room.

Both kids were out of the room when they hear Alexis, "Catch her T!" followed by a "No fair!" from Quinn.

There was soon a thud, followed by giggling then laughter.

Judy smiles, for the first time in years, she's finally in the home she's always wanted, a home full of love and laughter with her girls.

-o-o-o-o-

"We can't keep sneaking around like this Rachel," Santana whispers to her friend, as they were perched on top of a tree.

Rachel nods her head, not really listening to her friend. She watches Quinn run around their new house from the window, "She seems so happy doesn't she?" she asks.

"Yes, she does," Santana answers, "Which is the complete opposite of what coach would be if she finds out you've been creeping in the trees again."

"I just wanted to check on her, there's no harm in checking. Besides if she finds out, not when. She's too busy to check on all of us under the organization," Rachel says eyes still glued on the young blonde, who was batting away at her older sisters hands.

Santana shakes her head ruefully, "Thumbelina, we really should go. I don't want to get in trouble," she says checking their surroundings for any indication that Coach was about to bust them for making a detour.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done to my friend? Is it possible that I've found your weakness? Are you really that afraid of Coach Sylvester?" she mocks. Upon seeing Santana's wide eyes, she giggles almost falling off the tree, "Oh you so are!" she adds laughing gleefully only to stop cold.

"I like knowing I instill fear on all my subordinates Tink, but I think you still need to learn that Sue Sylvester knows all, sees all, hears all," Sue says standing at the bottom of the tree.

"Coach I can explain—" Rachel says.

"No need for explanations Tink, I know what you're going to try and say. I think you'll enjoy the new set of assignments I have for you and Santana." Sue says before disappearing.

Rachel turns her head to look at Santana suddenly fearful of what that meant, "That's why she scares me," Santana says, with a frown, "I hope you're ready, you're in for one hell of a ride."

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn sits by the window Mr. Lambchop clutched in her arms, "We finished moving today, I love our new house! And Mr. Pierce took us out for ice cream, I like him he doesn't drink special juice and he's really nice, like Brittany and Mrs. Pierce. Our neighbors said hello too, Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry, I like their names it's funny, I asked Mommy how two boys could be married she said all you cared about was love, and that it didn't matter if it was between a boy and a girl or a boy and a boy. I love my new room too! Sissy helped me put the stars on my ceiling, they glow at night, just like the sky." She says looking up at the sky.

"I want to thank you God, for blessing me, mommy and sissy. Please bless Mr. Pierce, and Mrs. Pierce and Brittany too. Also Ms. Morris, and Puck even if he still pulls my hair, can you make him stop? Or ask the Jewish god to tell him to stop for me?" she asks sidetracked, before remembering her prayers, "oh and Finn, he's nice even if he keeps turning red when I talk to him. And bless Mommy and Sissy and Me! I love you God, thank you, Amen." She ends her prayer looking out the window right at the tree in front of her room.

She places a hand against the window, before turning around when she hears a knock against her door.

"Ready for bed baby?" Judy asks.

Quinn nods her head, before jumping to her bed. Judy tucks her in with a kiss to her forehead, "Goodnight Baby," she says.

"Mr. Lambchop too," she murmurs sleepily holding out her stuffed lamb.

Judy smiles, kissing the stuffed toy, "Goodnight Mr. Lambchop, I love you baby."

"Love you mommy, " Quinn answers sleepily burrowing under the covers, Judy smiles before leaving the room with the door ajar.

-o-o-o-o-

Rachel places her hand against Quinn's window, the glass pane the only thing separating her from Quinn. She smiles at how adorable her ward is when sleepy, and laughs when she makes her mother kiss her toy too.

She leaves the minute Judy leaves the room.

This was the last time she was going to see Quinn. She'd need to stop, if she wanted to survive an eternity without her.

-o-o-o-o-

_Four years later_

Rachel has her eyes screwed shut, hands covering her ears, "Are they done yet?" she asks Santana, when she doesn't hear an answer she opens her eyes and shuts them just as quickly. She turns around for good measure.

Santana on the other hand, keeps watching the scene in front of her, offering Rachel some of the popcorn she was currently munching on. "Want some?" she asks not waiting for an answer.

"We've been here for hours, how can they last this long?" Rachel asks absentmindedly, she then catches sight of her friend tilting her head to the side, brows furrowed in amusement and wonder.

Shaking her head in disbelief, "Props to this chick, I didn't even know that position was possible at all, " she says prompting Rachel to turn around just for a few seconds before returning to her previous position.

"Can we just come back, I think they've gone through the entire Kama Sutra and back," Rachel pleads, "And I really don't want to see or hear anything else. I need bleach for my brain eyes, and ears if we stay here," she adds in a huff.

"What? You don't like hearing 'faster, faster! Yes! Harder! Right there, who's your Mommy you big baby?'" Santana says laughing at the face that Rachel makes."

"Santana, please! I'll do all the paperwork for a week," Rachel bargains, she could hear them gearing up for round whatever, _'seriously how much Viagra did the old man take? It's been hours'_, she thinks to herself.

"A month and you've got yourself a deal," Santana counters. They shake on it and Santana smirks at Rachel when the moans of pleasure turn into worried questions and frantic screams.

"Santana!" Rachel exclaims, "You did that on purpose!" she accuses her friend, on the bed, the younger woman grabs the hotel phone stating there was emergency. Beside them the older man stands in all his naked glory.

Santana makes the mistake of looking at the old man, she covers her eyes, throwing a cloak at the man, "You might want to cover up pops, it's chilly where we're going," she tells him.

"I'm talking to Becky, I refuse to partake in any other assignment as ridiculous as this, I'm done being punished," Rachel mutters under her breath before disappearing, followed by Santana and their latest assignment.

-o-o-o-o-

_6 years later_

Quinn sits on her mother's bed kicking her legs, as Judy rattles off a list of things Quinn needs to remember, and do.

"Mooooom!" she says stretching out the word, "I'm seventeen, I'm hardly a baby! I'm already Cheerio captain, I'll be fine," She whines.

Judy just smiles at her daughter who plops down in bed in frustration, "You'll always be my baby Quinny!" she says pinching her daughter's cheeks, laughing as Quinn rubs her cheek once she lets go.

"That's so embarrassing, you do know I'm no longer a child right? Getting my period meant I was a young woman right? Or did you not get that Memo?" she grumbles, her cheeks were still stinging from her mother's pinching.

Judy just smiles, placing her folded clothes into her suitcase, "Don't worry I'll do the same thing to Alexis once I get there, can you just imagine how big her tummy is now?" she asks excitedly.

"Mom, Lexi sent us pictures, I know she looks like a boat!" Quinn says smirking, Alexis would deck her if she found out Quinn said that.

"I'll tell your sister you said that," she says, zipping up her case, "Are you sure you don't want to come? We can close the shop, and you're practically ahead in all your classes you could miss a few."

"I'll be fine mom, I'll be at B's" Quinn says gently, grabbing the suitcase hauling it down.

The leave the house just as the house phone rings, the answering machine picks up, "Judy, call me when you get this, He's out." says the disembodied voice.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I now have a tumblr account (.com), and will be posting excerpts there and other random things I might think about at a certain time of day. Follow me, so I can follow you and we can follow each other :)**

**also r&r you guys, i've been not so good. so reviews would really help a lot.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next part. Sorry for the delay. **

**Lots of jumping from one place to another a flashback or two, and a whole lot of other stuff…**

**

* * *

**

Quinn drags her mother's suitcase out of the house trying to haul it up into the trunk of the car, she feels a tug on her heart, when she sees her mother start tearing up, "Mooooom, stop acting like you're never coming back, it's just a few weeks," Quinn says exasperated.

It only makes Judy's tears fall, she flaps her hands uselessly in front of her face trying not to cry, she gives up only to throw her arms around her daughter smothering her in a hug, "I'm going to miss you so much baby," she whispers against blonde hair., she hears grumbling from her daughter, "Quinn what?" she asks not letting go.

"I think you're holding her a little too tightly Judy," Hiram says from behind them, "let the poor thing breathe," he adds chuckling.

Judy releases her daughter who dramatically gasps for air.

Quinn glares at her mother, "Thanks B1," she tells Hiram before gathering her mom in a hug, "I'll miss you mommy," she whispers. The whole idea of being without her mother sounded awesome until now.

The older blonde smiles wide at Hiram, hugging Quinn right back, "It's not too late if you want to visit Alexis too, I'm sure she'd love to see you."

Just as Quinn was about to answer, a deep baritone voice pipes in rather dramatically, "I thought I was B1," the newcomer exclaims grabbing the suitcase and effortlessly placing it in the trunk.

Quinn pulls away from her mother and launching herself towards the taller man, "But you're the bestest," she mock whispers to Leroy, who laughs as his husband sputters a few feet from them.

"Nuh-uh blondie you did not just say that," intones Hiram, face scrunched in mock outrage.

Quinn smirks, lifting one eyebrow at the shorter man, "I sure did," she says with a straight face, "Whatcha gonna do about it huh?"

"Clearly I can't do anything to you, your mother is here," he answers with an equally straight face, mirth shining in his eyes, "I can make you take extra shift hours."

"I already signed up for extra hours," Quinn counters, "Oh, you so have to do better than that Pops," she taunts further, it was a game they played well.

Hiram just smiles wider, before dramatically sighing, "I'll just wallow in self pity, and will probably suffer from night terrors. My surrogate daughter loves my husband more than me, I feel so useless, so unloved" he drawls, fake sobs wracking his small frame.

"Oh the horror, the pain, the anguish," was Quinn's reply, she walks over to the smaller man, pulling him into a hug, "Such a drama queen," she says smiling as arms wrap around her shoulder, "Do I really have to say that both of you are my favorite?" she asks.

Hiram just holds her tighter, smiling at his husband. They might not have gotten the child they so desperately wanted but Alexis, Quinn and by extension Quinn's friends was good enough.

-o-o-o-o-

_A brunette sat, hand cradling her tummy, she tries hard to stifle her sobs. She was broken, disappointed and hurt. It didn't make any sense, everything was going well._

_Everything was going perfectly, until it wasn't. _

_Her other hand was clutching a soft downy blanket littered with musical notes and stars, it was for her baby._

_The sound of the door opening forces her to lift her eyes, and when she sees her anguish written on the two men's faces her silent sobs turn into rushed apologies and pain filled mumbling._

"_I'm sorry, god I'm sorry," she tells them the moment they hold her in their arms, "it hurts, it hurts so much and I'm sorry, I'm sorry I lost the baby."_

"_Shhhh," Hiram tells her, "it's ok Shelby, it's ok."_

"_We've got you, sweetie, we've got you," says Leroy._

_A year after they tried again, adoption in Ohio for a gay couple was a long shot. Surrogacy was by far the best course of action. And Shelby for her part was determined to give them a child, one that all three of them would love. But it proved unsuccessful, and they never tried again. The news that Shelby couldn't carry anymore children was devastating, but together they got through it. The loss of their first child, the failure of the attempts after it formed a bond like no other, a friendship that stood the test of time, trials and tribulation._

-o-o-o-o-

Judy's voice breaks the love fest from continuing, "Drama Queens the lot of you," she says laughing before adding, "I wonder how Seth would feel now that he's been demoted to number three," she tells her daughter, before getting in the car.

Quinn's eyes widen, before she bites her lip in thought, setting off the Berry men in to merry laughter. They enter the car when Judy tells them, "You better get your behinds in gear and get me to the airport, I don't want to miss my flight just because you wanted to give your inner diva's a day out."

The car drives off as pair of blue eyes watch the car get smaller and smaller, "soon," it was all he said, sneering at the scene that he just watched unfold, it was all wrong. It was all so very wrong.

-o-o-o-o-

"Thank you so much for doing this," Judy tells Hiram and Leroy as they reach the terminal.

Hiram smiles at her, while Leroy moves in for a hug, "You're part of our family Judy," he says pulling away so that Hiram can get his turn, "Say hello to my pregnant blonde, and tell her she should take it easy or I'm giving her a stern talking to."

Judy returns both hugs with the same intensity, "She's having such a hard time, and even if I don't want to leave Quinn behind, I think it's best she stay here until Alexis is ready to give birth," she whispers knowing Quinn was watching their every move.

Leroy slings an arm around Quinn's shoulders, prompting the younger blonde to smile at him, "We'll take care of this young woman right here, and with Seth on speed dial I doubt she'd get into much trouble anyway."

Judy smiles and beckons her youngest child to come closer, "I'll miss you baby. You be good for everyone ok? On school nights let Leroy and Hiram close shop the only exception would be when they go on dates," she says holding her daughter.

"I know mom," Quinn answers.

"And no parties, especially with that Sam boy trailing around after you," she adds.

Quinn huffs in annoyance pulling away from the hug, "We were having a moment mom!"

Judy's smile widens, tucking blonde hair away from Quinn's face, "I'm sorry Quinn. I just want to cover my bases."

"I don't even like him, let alone boys," mumbles Quinn.

Hiram and Leroy laugh, while Judy just smirks as Quinn turns bright red, "Well then no parties, no boys and girls except Brittany."

"Mom!" Quinn exclaims, "Quit embarrassing me."

Judy just pulls her in, "I love you Quinn, remember that."

"I love you too," Quinn answers clinging to her mother.

"Call me anytime ok," Judy tells her wiping her tears away, she'd never been away from Quinn for too long. This was a first, Judy rummages through her purse looking for a tissue, she finds one only to keep rummaging for something else, "Oh no, I don't have my phone. I might have left it at home."

"I have all of Lexi's number mom, I can just call her," Quinn tells her knowing her mother was just a few clicks away from breaking down in the packed airport, she was pretty sure she was too, "Don't worry about me ok? I'll look for your phone when we get back."

Nodding her head, Judy once again reaches for her daughter pulling her into a hug, _screw all these people_ she thinks to herself, "I'll miss you, I love you," she whispers kissing Quinn's forehead one last time.

She could hear her flight being called, it was time for her to go.

"I'll see you in a few weeks baby" she says one last time, before pulling away from her youngest daughter. She didn't need to turn around to know that Quinn was clutching to either men, she didn't want to turn around knowing she'd just want to drag her daughter along with her.

-o-o-o-o-

"It's ok Quinn, it's just for a little while," Leroy says softly, rubbing Quinn's back as she cries.

Lifting her head, Quinn looks at the man holding her feeling safe and loved in his arms, "I know, it's just when she's gone for a day or two I miss her so much, how do I survive weeks?" she laments.

"We'll just have to keep busy then," Hiram proclaims, gently steering the hugging two towards the exit.

-o-o-o-o-

A loud crash, followed by a car horn blaring endlessly breaks the silence of the night.

Two figures hover close by.

"She's in pain," Santana murmurs.

Rachel moves closer, only stopping when she feels a hand on her arm, "We shouldn't let her suffer," she tells her friend brushing of her hand.

"We can't intervene. As it was written, it will be done," was all Santana said prompting Rachel to stop.

It was painful for them to hear the sound of someone desperately gasping for air, Both Rachel and Santana stood still, only to turn their heads as a sliver of light was fast approaching the wreckage.

With a nod from her friend, Rachel moves closer to the mangled car. She peers into the car, the driver was slumped forward, body pressing unto the steering wheel, in the backseat a small child's battered body lay. For a brief moment she was sure she saw her Quinn. The young blonde was motionless. But it wasn't Quinn. It's been years now.

Rachel turns her head just in time to see the small girl, shaking, confused and scared.

"Mommy, wake up," she says looking at her mother in her seat.

Rachel approaches her slowly, "Hi there," she softly spoke.

"My mommy won't wake up," was what the young girl says eyes wide with fear, she turns to look at Rachel, whose white dress shone in the darkness.

"It's ok you don't have to be scared Stephanie," she gently says.

Stephanie walks closer to her, the absence of fear and apprehension apparent.

"You know my name," she says, "What is that?" she asks pointing to the light behind Rachel.

Rachel looks behind her, she could hear the music playing, the happiness that heaven promised, "That's where good little girls like you go," she says extending her hand.

Stephanie stares at her offered hand, before taking a look at her mother's prone form, "But what about my Mommy? I don't want to leave her behind," she says fingers twisting together. Heaven was calling her soul home. It was hard to resist it' siren call.

Rachel could see the turmoil in her eyes, and it tore her apart. This was something she could never get used to. Reaping souls that had so much promise, it often seemed pointless, "She'll be right behind you," she says.

"Can I wait for her? I don't want to go, I don't want to be alone," was the child's answer finally taking the offered hand.

Rachel squeezes the small hand gently, wanting to agree, knowing she couldn't. "We can wait for her there, I'll stay with you and my friend can stay with your mommy," she says motioning to Santana.

Stephanie nods her head, lifting both arms silently asking Rachel to carry her. Rachel acquiesces lifting the small blonde into her body. She gives her friend one last look.

'_**She looks so much like Quinn,'**_ She tells Santana silently.

Santana gives her a sad smile, _**'But it isn't her, you should go Rach, I'll see you later.'**_

Rachel turns around and steps into the light, she smiles as the young child in her arms exclaims her awe the minute she stretches out her wings.

It was time to go home.

-o-o-o-o-

Hiram parks the car in front of their home, and shares a worried glance with his husband as Quinn listlessly unbuckles her seatbelt, before gazing at her empty house.

Her face blank, eyes still puffy from the tears she had shed on the way home.

"Sweetheart, can you join us for cocoa and muffins? Hiram is testing out this new recipe," Leroy tells her only earning a lackluster nod.

They watch as Quinn gets out of the car and morosely walks towards her house. It wasn't home when she was all alone.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Leroy asks his husband.

Both men just watch her enter the quaint house, "Just give her time honey, give her time," Hiram answers getting out of their car to start working on his Berry Chocolatey Cocoa.

Quinn comes in through the Berry's backdoor, Mr. Lambhop clutched in her arm. Hiram's eyebrow cocks in amusement, while Leroy tries valiantly to stifle his laughter. Quinn pouts at them, "No laughing! I just miss my Mom and Lexi ok," she exclaims, dragging her feet all the way to the living room before plopping face down on the Berry's cushy couch.

"Oh dear, I think we need reinforcements," mutters Leroy who was peering through the wall, to look at the dejected blonde who was unmoving.

"Movies and cuddling," uttered Hiram.

"And a bubbly blonde would complete this little shindig" adds Leroy for good measure, making his way into the living room.

Hiram goes back to preparing his cocoa, and smiles as giggling could be heard from the living room.

"Stop poking me!" he hears Quinn squeal, quickly followed by his husbands booming voice.

"It's not my fault you're so poke-able sweetheart, you're like those cute things, pokemons right?"

More giggling, and laughter flows through the house, and for a brief moment Hiram thanks the heavens for bringing the Fabray girls into their lives, when the doorbell rings and Brittany rushes in to tackle Quinn into a hug, he smiles some more. He didn't get the child he so desperately wanted to raise with his husband, but the cuddling girls on his couch with the love of his life, well they were close enough.

-o-o-o-o-

In the outskirts of Lima, inside a rundown motel's room. A few pictures were hanging on the wall all lined up.

The first one was a picture of a man in front of the halls of Justice. A big red X was covering his face.

Beside it was a blonde man in a blue uniform.

And a young woman, bright smile. Hair in a tight pony tail.

"Just like your mother, you turned out beautifully Quinn. We'll see each other soon," he says tracing Quinn's face with his finger, before turning around to watch the news.

-o-o-o-o-

"This just in, Judge Ken Tanaka was involved in a horrific accident. According to accounts, the honorable judge was walking up his driveway when his house suddenly exploded, bursting into flames. The police are looking into the matter, and treating the event as a possible homicide and arson. Judge Tanaka was rushed to Lima General, and is in critical condition."

Leroy worries his lips, looking behind him to check if the girls were still in the kitchen with Leroy, this was the judge that handled the case against Russell Fabray. A chill runs down his spine, worrying him greatly. He gets up and enters the kitchen, trying to put a brave smile in front of the children.

"Did you find your mother's phone Quinn?" he asks.

Quinn looks at him for a second or two before answering, "It wasn't in the house, it's probably in her car. Unfortunately I couldn't find her keys for some reason, why?"

"No reason, I need to ask her something about the shop though, so I'll call her in an hour or so," he says sitting beside his husband, Hiram squeezes his hand in question, he glances at him and gives him a look that meant later.

He didn't like what he was feeling, but he was sure as hell going to move heaven and earth before letting Quinn get hurt again.

-o-o-o-o-

Rachel lowers Stephanie to the ground, and smiles as the little girl, soaks up her surroundings, she could understand the fascination really, The Gates were quite a magnificent sight.

They hear laughter from the side as cherubs were playing tag with other young souls littering the area, "Can I play too?" the small girl asks.

Rachel just nods her head, and sits on the grassy area, watching as two cherubs playfully lift Stephanie by her arms a few inches from the ground. The child's infectious laughter made Rachel forget the scene where the young child was conflicted between crossing over and waiting with her mother.

For a brief moment, Rachel felt paralyzed by fear. She was sure her non-existent heart was once again beating.

Beating for Quinn.

Always for Quinn.

She was lost in her turmoil so much so that Stephanie was now standing in front of her, wiping away her tears.

Reminding her of Quinn.

Everything reminded her of Quinn.

"Why are you crying?" the child asks.

Rachel smiles sadly, "You remind me so much of someone I once knew," she answers, earning herself a tight hug from the young girl.

From a distance someone was calling for Stephanie.

"Stephie, baby it's mommy," the voice says. The child kisses her cheek and smiles wide, "That's my mommy," she says voice filled with happiness.

All Rachel could do was watch their reunion unfold, she holds out her hand, and smiles in gratitude when Santana clasps it tightly in hers.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Rachel asks, her gaze moving from the mother and daughter reunion to that of a pair of lovers, locked in an embrace.

"What is?" Santana asks back.

Rachel just closes her eyes before whispering, "Love."

-o-o-o-o-

Hiram slowly walked out into the backyard, instinctively knowing that the missing blonde would be out there, gazing up at the star speckled sky.

Quinn as he predicted, was sitting on the porch steps, Mr. Lambchop held in an embrace while a hand played with her necklace, and that little gold star pendant.

He walks closer, softly saying, "Hey," in greeting before draping a throw across the young girl's shoulder, "couldn't sleep?" he asks.

Quinn just shrugs her shoulders in response, snuggling into the older man's side when he settled down beside her.

"Must be all that chocolate you consumed," he jokes, he was as worried as Leroy was, especially after his husband told him about Judge Tanaka. But Russell Fabray was still in jail, it gave him a little piece of mind.

"It wasn't that much, Britt had more than I did," she answers, "I just feel uneasy is all, sometimes I remember that day, when we finally got free," she says uneasily, not sure why she was bringing it up.

And just like all the other times before, Hiram desperately wants to find a way to carry the pain Quinn feels, he wonders how a man can call himself a father, a Christian, a god fearing man when he did nothing to prove that he was worthy of such a title, "He's in jail sweetheart, he can't hurt you anymore," he says, holding the blonde closer to him.

"I know he is, but after all this time, I thought it would stop hurting," she says so softly Hiram almost didn't hear, "sometimes I wake up afraid that he's out to get me. Sometimes I wake up crying coz I remember my daddy, the nice one then I remember what he did and I want to hate him, hate him for hurting us, but if he didn't we'd still be in his house, following his rules, afraid."

"Oh Quinn," says Hiram, "He'll always be your father, even if it sucks."

Quinn lifts pulls away from him, just enough that she could see his face, "I don't need Russell in my life, you're more a dad to me than he ever was. You, Leroy and Seth. You're the only dads I need in my life, you guys are the only ones that matter," she says voice strong, each word an impassioned statement of love, gratitude and trust.

Tears fall from Hiram's face, and all he could do was gently smile as his daughter wipes away his tears, "Thank you Quinn," he says.

"No, thank you," was Quinn answer, "I love you guys."

Behind them Leroy watches from the door, wiping away his own tears, 'my daughter and husband' he thinks to himself, remembering a time when Quinn was just a little girl.

-o-o-o-o-

_Alexis was mixing the ingredients in a bowl, flour on her face and hair. Quinn was standing on the stool beside her helping her out._

"_Alexis, Judy is looking for you out back," Leroy says as he enters the kitchen, smiling at the girls._

_Nodding her head, Alexis looks at her sister, Quinn's small hand clutching her shirt, "I'll be right back ok Kiddo?" she says._

"_Ok Lexi," Quinn answers, biting her lip. She lifts her head only to find Leroy looking at her gently, "Hi Mr. Berry 2," she says giving a small wave._

_Leroy smiles at the added number, it was Alexis' idea, based on the alphabet Hiram was first, even if he wasn't the original Berry, "Hello Quinn, Hiram said you and Alexis were making cookies," he says, not making any sudden movements, Quinn still gets a little jumpy sometimes, "Do you need help?" he asks._

_Quinn nods her head, "We still need to put the eggs in," she answers._

"_I can continue mixing, and you can put the eggs, you know how to break them?" he offers_

_Quinn smiles, a big happy smile that makes Leroy smile just as big in return, "Lexi taught me!" she exclaims excitedly._

_Leroy then moves to stand beside the little girls, he takes hold of the bowl and spatula and starts mixing. He smiles, as Quinn cracks an egg, and drops them into the bowl._

"_You're quite an expert egg breaker there, little miss," he says teasing the small girl, who instantly blushes at his words._

"_Lexi's better than me," she says grabbing another egg._

_Leroy leans in close, "I think you're better," he mock whispers._

_Quinn giggles at his antics, and knocks over the flour bag close to her spilling some unto the floor, in her shock she accidentally releases the egg, hitting the floor. Her hazel eyes widen in fear, and she jumps off of the stool, grabbing paper towels and desperately trying to clean her mess up._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't get mad, please don't hurt me," cries Quinn, she glances up at him once in awhile, gauging his reaction._

_Leroy gently kneels down, he doesn't miss Quinn flinching when she sees him do so, "Sweetheart, I'm not mad ok? It was an accident, you didn't do anything wrong," he says._

"_I made a mess, I'm sorry," whispers Quinn, slowly crawling away from Leroy._

_Instead of moving towards Quinn, Leroy stays rooted in place, "We can clean it up, I promise I'm not mad, it was an accident. I won't hurt you sweetheart, I promise."_

"_You won't?" Quinn asks, tears falling down her face._

_He nods he head, and slowly grabs a few towels of his own, he works on what he could reach, and knowing Quinn was watching his every move. _

_Once done Leroy sits down and pats the space beside him, he releases a breath he didn't know he was holding when Quinn slowly moves beside him, not quite as close as he wanted, but close enough._

"_I won't ever hurt you Quinn, I promise," he tells her again._

_Tears run down his face, when the small blonde, moves closer to him, head resting on his arm, her small hand, holding his much larger hand. _

"_OK Mr. Berry 2," was all she said._

_Leroy lifts his head and finds Judy held by his husband, they were crying along with him._

_It was a step forward for all of them_

-o-o-o-o-

"Why wasn't I invited to this snuggling under the stars party?" Leroy asks, wiping away his tears, his relationship with Quinn has come a long way from the fearful child she once was.

"Come here Mr. Berry 2, I want to snuggle you too," was Quinn's reply, giggling as the other man, sits on her other side, holding her close.

-o-o-o-o-

"Coach," he says suddenly appearing in Sue's office.

Sue who was in the middle of writing in her journal about the use of too much hair products, stops instantly, eyeing the new arrival, "I don't appreciate having my alone time disrupted doc," she says curtly, before continuing her journal log for the day.

"It's time," he says not affected by her behavior.

"Are you certain?" she asks, half relieved, half worried.

He smiles a million dollar smile.

"Outstanding," she says she calls for Becky, knowing the Doctor wouldn't be around for long, "Call Santana and Rachel, but send in Tink first."

TBC

* * *

**Questions:**

**Who is doc?**

**What is Holly really?**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this **

**Follow me on tumblr: insanely-quirky . tumblr . com**

**Also this is Mr. Lambchop www . getprice . com . au/images/uploadimg/1534/350_white-20sheep . jpeg**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N 1: **I feel so bad, coz I forgot to thank two people. alexz6 (lj) and lildivasmom () last chapter. I'm sooooo sorry! Also thank you to vsquared_k and wikdstrange for being the awesome people that you are!

**A/N 2: **This chapter will answer some questions, just a lot of movement. Also, there are some offensive words used in this chapter, and I apologize for that.

_"Coach," he says suddenly appearing in Sue's office._

_Sue who was in the middle of writing in her journal about the use of too much hair products, stops instantly, eyeing the new arrival, "I don't appreciate having my alone time disrupted doc," she says curtly, before continuing her journal log for the day._

_"It's time," he says unaffected by her behavior._

_"Are you certain?" she asks, half relieved, half worried._

_He smiles a million dollar smile._

_"Outstanding," she says she calls for Becky, knowing the Doctor wouldn't be around for long, "Call Santana and Rachel, but send in Tink first."_

-o-o-o-o-

"Rachel's here coach," Becky's voice breaks Sue's concentration, she presses a button before speaking, "Send her in."

Sue keeps her face impassive as Rachel gingerly walks in, before sitting ramrod straight in one of the chairs in front of her impressive table. She drums her fingers on the polished wooden surface, and watches as Rachel first stares at the movement of her fingers, only to study each grove and intricate design on her table.

"Anything amiss with my desk Tink?" she asks internally smiling at the little jump Rachel made.

Rachel looks up, shaking her head before saying, "Nothing coach, I was just admiring how beautiful it is."

"It should be, I made Michelangelo carve the thing," was Sue's answer, "Now, enough with the pleasantries. As of today you are officially flying solo. Doing this and that mostly, so I need you to go to the backend office and set up a meeting with Doc. Becky can help you with that," she adds.

Rachel sits there, confused and a little scared. If she was no longer partnered with Santana, she won't have anyone to stop her from doing as she pleased. She could finally see Quinn again, if she was stealthy enough, but Coach had eyes everywhere, and knew everything. Just like the big boss. This would need careful planning on her part.

"Tink, this is the time you vacate my office. You should get rid of that stupefied look on your face, it actually compliments it, but it does not give my office a shining example," Sue tells her with a wave of her hand, forcing her on her feet and out the door that opens to reveal Santana.

"I've been reassigned," Rachel tells her exiting the room.

Santana catches her arm, "What do you mean you've been reassigned?" she asks, and just as Rachel was about to answer her, Sue cuts her off.

"Come in and close the door Santana," she said.

And the only thing Santana could do was comply.

-o-o-o-o-

It was barely 6AM but Leroy smiles as two blonde cheer leaders drag their feet into the kitchen; He grabs four coffee mugs, and fills it with his latest creation, Mocha with a dash of Raspberry. He pours some into the cups, grabs the whipped cream, topping it off with some chocolate shavings.

"Good morning ladies," he tells them, placing one cup in front of each girl, "And Mocha Raspberry with a kiss for my dear husband," he says leaning over to kiss Hiram before handing him his cup.

They all take a sip in silence. Leroy smiles when Brittany squeals, "This is awesome Mr. LB, you should add it to the menu," she says smiling.

Quinn giggles beside her, before handing her a paper towel, "Nice moustache you have there Brit," she says.

The rest of breakfast was spent with playful bickering and jokes. After half an hour, they finally leave to open "Berry Fab" the bakery/coffee shop co-owned by Judy and the Berry's.

"I just got a text, and it looks like a long day. People are already lining up," Hiram tells everyone in the car as they buckle up, "I hope you're not regretting signing up for extra hours Quinn," he adds with a smile turning on the ignition.

In the backseat, Quinn mumbles bummer before smiling as Brittany engages her in a conversation about getting a pet, a tortoise, a bunny or both.

Leroy catches a glimpse of white hair, as he was getting in. He tries to turns his body around once seated, only to find parked cars.

-o-o-o-o-

A man starts walking when he spots Quinn and her friend exit the front door. He wonders why his daughter was leaving the house next door, instead of the house Judy bought under her maiden name.

He backtracks when he spots the same two men from yesterday; he clenches his fist and angrily walks to his van. Turning on the ignition, his grip tightens on the steering wheel. He saw how Quinn hug the black man before getting into the car. He saw her kiss the Jew before buckling her seatbelt.

"What have you done Judy, you've exposed them to these heathens, Gays and Jews and Niggers. I'll fix this, I'll fix her. She'll be my beautiful princess again," he mutters under his breath following the car.

He would have her, his beautiful princess. _His Quinn_.

-o-o-o-o-

"Hi Becky," Rachel says in greeting, as she stood in front of Coach's right hand woman.

Becky looks up from what she was reading, smiling at Rachel she asks, "Yes?"

"Coach told me that you could help me setup a meeting with Doc," was Rachel's answer.

Nodding her head, Becky grabs the phone, dials a number and says one thing, "Rachel for the Doc," she gives a few acknowledging responses before putting the phone down and writing a few notes on a piece of paper, "He'll see you now, backend building, 3rd floor."

Rachel was about to ask a question, when Becky stood up and entered Coach's office, dejected Rachel takes one look at the closed door. She had an appointment to keep, and tardiness was not a good reflection of one's professionalism.

In a blink of an eye, she stood in front of white door.

"The Doctor'" the sign read.

"I guess I'm in the right place," Rachel tells herself, she takes one deep breath before knocking.

The door opens, revealing a man with an easy smile, "Rachel, I've been expecting you," he said, "Come in."

-o-o-o-o-

"Coach, you have to partner me up with Rachel again, that's the only way I can protect her as you asked," Santana implores the moment she sat down.

Sue just lifts an eyebrow, "Now is the time to act Santana, we can finally correct all those mistakes borne of one selfish decision. So I hope you're ready for this. I'll need you to be extra careful, to move in the shadows and do as you're told."

"Coach I don't understand," Santana says, "Why all this secrecy, and why is Rachel in the middle of all this?"

"How long have you known Rachel?"

"Since we were cherubs coach," was the quick answer.

Sue absently nods her head, "And you know she requested mortality correct?"

"Yes, after careful consideration. I was there when she submitted it, I still don't get what this has anything to do with it," Santana says confused.

"How long ago was that in mortal years?" Sue asks.

"20 years or so," was Santana's reply.

"Do you remember who my second in command was before you came here?"

Santana stops to think, vaguely remembering a blonde with an easy smile, "I can't remember who she was, but she was tall, blonde and beautiful."

"Her name was Holly, and she was the best Gatherer of her time. On one of her usual assignments, she saw a man trying to save the life of her assignment, and she was curious and decided to get to know him. At first she denied that she was doing so, but she would meet him in secret, and soon she was putting in a request for mortality. He of course didn't want to lose her. He denied her request. She made the choice, few angels ever do."

"She didn't?"

"She took the leap. I was of course at first disappointed, she was the closest thing to what many would call a favorite. I went down to see her, and was not amused by her choice. She was human, frail, expendable and I had never seen her happier," Sue says voice breaking, "She was in this hospital bed, and this blue eyed man was looking at her like she was his world, and I knew she made the right choice."

Santana's brows furrow, "What does this whole trip down memory lane have anything to do with Rachel?"

"He was enamored by Holly, her choice made him the way he is now."

"Ok, coach hold up! He used to be cool?" Santana exclaims in shock, finally understanding who they were up against.

Sue scowls, "No. I never could tolerate him, more so now, especially being higher up in the food chain than me."

"I still don't get Rachel's part in this coach," Santana says clearly annoyed, Coach was after all going in circles.

"He approved Rachel's request 17 mortal years ago, she was all set to be born, even if she was the perfect guardian."

"I—it was approved? I was going to lose my best friend?" Santana whispers, devastated with the news she was supposed to lose Rachel.

Sue could see how the news was affecting her subordinate, "I knew, the moment her request was approved you'd want to follow. I took that into consideration Santana, give me some credit."

"Y-you were going to let me go with her?"

Sue smiles, "You're like two peas in a pod. Of course I would have let you go."

Santana wipes a tear from her eyes, "Coach, I—thank you."

"Her life was already being created, she was already in transition. But he changed his mind, and pulled the approval, no one has been able to crossover since. But Rachel's case was special; he never considered the chance that Rachel would be the guardian to her chosen one."

"Quinn," Santana whispers, "Quinn was her chosen." She says a little louder, "it explains everything, the magnetic pull between them, how Rachel just knows. The extreme protectiveness she feels."

Sue marvels at how intuitive her gatherer was, if Holly was her favorite, Santana and Rachel came in a close second, "Yes, she is. And that's why he's been trying to cover his mistake since then," she says before glancing at the door as Becky enters.

"A message from Doc coach," Becky tells her, handing over a piece of paper.

She takes the paper, reads it and motions to Santana, "Come, I'll tell you about your assignment on the way."

Santana is on her feet not a second later, "And Rachel?"

"The wheels are now in motion Santana, she's about to embark on fulfilling her destiny."

As they disappear, the note on Sue's table glowed bright, "The reunion is inevitable, he is working with the lark and the bull. Be cautious." It said, before disintegrating into thin air.

-o-o-o-o-

Leroy says the minute he gets out of the car, gathering the other passengers, "Ok troops, it looks like a small mob has formed in front of our little shop. Wear your game faces," he tells them.

"You got it Mr. LB," Brittany pipes in all smiles.

"All of you know your battle stations correct?" Hiram pipes in.

Quinn rolls her eyes in mock annoyance before saying, "Sir, yes sir," she tells Hiram, "that means your post Brit," she tells her best friend who was nudging her asking what Hiram meant.

"Oh, yeah totally Mr. HB," Brittany tells Hiram, giving him the thumbs up.

Nodding his head at his husband, Leroy tries to put on a serious face before saying, "Let's go! go! go!" He says pointing towards the bakery.

Brittany drags, a giggling Quinn, laughing as the group of people gathered outside their store laughed with them, this little act they did was a usual occurrence, often with a little variety thrown in.

Hiram slows down opening the door for his husband, who gives him a kiss and wink before entering. he turns to their usual customers, "Store's open folks! Grab 'em while they're hot!" Once the street was clear, Hiram enters the store with a little skip in his steps. The day was starting out beautifully.

-o-o-o-o-

Russell fixes the cap on his head, rubbing his beard, he enters the store and situates himself close enough to hear the chatting from the workers, but inconspicuous enough to pass off as just another customer. He had lost weight and also looked scruffy, he built some muscle over the years, he was sure no one would recognize him.

When he saw Officer Pierce come in the store, he ducked his head pretending to look at the various baked goods on display. He could hear the conversation they were having. He needed to figure out his routine.

After all he was next on his list.

-o-o-o-o-

Leroy hears Brittany squeal, prompting him to look up just in time to see Holly and Seth before the couple was enveloped in a Brittany sized hug, he checks the time before shaking his head.

Walking over to their starbucks-esque coffee machine, he proceeds to make a mocha for holly, and grabs brewed coffee for Seth, finishing just in time for Brittany to finally release her parents. By now the shop was not as full, and Hiram was ready to leave for work along with Holly.

"Running late guys?" Leroy asks handing over the cups to his two friends, smiling as they say thanks before taking a sip.

"Someone was a bit frazzled upon waking up," says Seth teasingly, he winks at Leroy and jerks his thumb at his wife's direction.

Holly hits his arm, "I had a rough night," she says in frustration. She kept having these visions of Quinn and Rachel, "but this is definitely hitting the spot, what's in it, tastes a little fruity," she adds taking another sip.

"Raspberry and Mocha, you like?" Leroy asks, smiling as Brittany pouts at Holly pointing to the cup Holly was drinking from.

Passing the cup to her daughter Holly says, "I love, but if we don't get a move on we'll be late Hiram." The last part said intentionally louder.

Hiram comes out of the kitchen, paper bag in hand. He kisses his husband and says "Be good my love," before poking his head back into the kitchen, "Quinn, sweetie I'm leaving," He then breezes past Seth saying a distracted greeting, and leaves with a laughing Holly in tow.

Leroy then turns at an amused Seth, "I apologize for my husband Seth, you know how he gets."

"I understand, after all He and Holly just feed off of each other's energy," was Seth's reply, when a customer approaches the counter to place his order, he moves a little to the side, and just smiles as his daughter gleefully enjoys her mother's mocha. Putting down his coffee, he ruffles Brittany's hair who huffs in annoyance, "Papi, you're messing up my hair," she says.

Seth just laughs, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You seemed to be enjoying your Mocha way too much, just like mommy. But you should know black coffee is the way to go."

Brittany makes a disgusted face, she hears Quinn call for her, "I'll be right back ok? Don't go yet," she says.

A few minutes later Brittany returns to her father's side, "Don't forget to eat lunch ok Papi?" she says giving him a hug.

"I'll see girls later ok?" says Seth, kissing her daughter's forehead before saying goodbye to Leroy.

He walks out of the store, and makes his way to his car. He looks around, somehow feeling as if he was being watched.

Finding nothing he shakes his head, he was probably just reacting to Holly's behavior, she kept saying she had a bad feeling. He gets in his car and makes his way to the station.

Work was calling after all, and rookies can't train themselves.

-o-o-o-o-

Russell smiles as he sees Seth drive away, taking note of his license plate. He'll figure out Officer Pierce's routine, just like Judge Tanaka.

Then he'll have his revenge.

_Soon Quinn. Soon._

-o-o-o-o-

Rachel follows the doctor in his office, and sits on the chair he gestures to.

"Rachel, it's good to finally meet you. I've heard nothing but glowing recommendations for you," He said thanking a seat in front of her.

Rachel blushes at the compliment softly replying, "Thank you sir."

"No need to be modest, you deserve them. You are quite an angel," he says, gesturing to the tablet on his lap. Dragging his finger on the screen, "Sue thinks highly of you, though I'm sure it doesn't seem like she does."

"I would never have noticed, Coach and I. We've had our differences," says Rachel, playing with her fingers showing her discomfort.

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm what most call Doc, but you can call me Carl," he says extending his hand for Rachel to shake, "I believe you are aware of what I do?" he asks.

"Vaguely sir," Rachel answers after shaking his hand.

Nodding his head Carl, "It's Carl Please," he says before continuing, "In a nutshell, we fix things." He says lifting his hand, behind him an impeccably dressed boy with perfectly coifed hair stood handing him a folder, in front of it "Code Red" was written. "You see Rachel, even if we track lives there are times that things go wrong, usually with an aid of a fallen. And that's when we step in."

"The council is ready for us Doc," the boy says.

Rachel looks up, just in time to see him fix his bangs, not that it ever moved in the first place. She sees Carl stand, and follows suit, "Thank you Kurt," he tells the boy, "You should come with us, I know there's someone you'd like to see."

A smile forms on Rachel's lips as the boy named Kurt flushes red.

"Rachel, you've never been to the council have you?" Carl asks.

Shaking her head Rachel answers, "No, I've wanted to when I was still a guardian, but he never let me."

"You're in for a treat then, I'll introduce you to the head council, She's a real sweetheart," he says.

The room is left empty. Until one man arrives.

"What are you up to?" he asks out loud, he runs his fingers through his hair in frustration, before disappearing too.

-o-o-o-o-

"Ok, me and Britt are leaving now to do that Glee thing with the boys, we'll swing by for snacks, and I'll stay until closing," Quinn tells Leroy as she removed her apron, she pulls of her hair net, and tries ties her hair, not caring how messy it looked.

"Alright honey, just text me when you guys are on your way back, I'll whip up something good in massive quantities for the boys," Leroy says with a grin.

"Let's go Britt," she tells her friend, smiling at Leroy she gives his cheek a peck, "I'll see you later B2," she moves out of the way so Brittany could hug Leroy goodbye.

Just as the girls were out the door Leroy called out, "Don't forget to call your mother Quinn, just as you promised," He wasn't sure she heard him.

-o-o-o-o-

"Hey guys!" screams Brittany, as she runs towards their friends waiting at a picnic table, Quinn walking behind her.

Finn shoves Puck away offering a huge grin, "Hey Britt, Quinn," he says in greeting.

"Sup ladies," Puck drawls, "So Q, Your house, Kegs and a few of my hot chicks, what do you say?" he asks Quinn as she takes a seat.

"No, No, No," She answers him, "Never gonna happen Puckerman."

Puck moves to sit beside her, throwing an arm around her shoulder, "Oh come on Q! If you're not into beer, we can change it to wine coolers. I just want to see you fall in love babe."

"You just want to watch me make out with a girl, you pervert!" Quinn says pushing his arm away.

"That too," Puck says putting his arm back.

"Never gonna happen Puck, I don't like you that much," she tells him teasingly, laughing at the face he makes.

"You wound me Q, you wound me deep," he says dramatically, pouting and making stabbing motions with his hand.

Finn smacks him on the head saying, "Stop being a douche Puckerman."

"Thank you Finn," Quinn says smiling at him, Brittany giggles as Finn turns bright red.

"No problem Quinn," he says sheepishly.

And as they start talking about their Glee assignment, she wonders once again when this little band of misfits came to be.

-o-o-o-o-

_Quinn walks in her classroom, only to stop two steps in. She turns around and looks at her mother, who gives her an encouraging smile._

"_It's ok baby," she tells her, "I'll be right here if you need me ok?" she adds with a small smile._

_Quinn nods her head, her hair whipping around her face. She smiles a little since she had Lexi put her hair up the way the cheerios did._

_She feels small hands grab the one that didn't have a cast on it, looking beside her she sees her best friend._

"_Come on Quinn,," says Brittany who drags her over to her little table._

_Once seated, she sees Noah and Finn, walking over to her. Finn was hiding something behind his back, and Puck was for once looking the least bit naughty._

"_Hi Quinn," Finn says trying hard not to stutter, "Ms. Morris said you were coming back today, I'm sorry you got hurt," He says thrusting the flowers close to her face, "I picked them from my mom's garden, she said it was ok, I hope you like it," he adds in a rush, before dropping the daisies on her table, "that's it, I'm gonna go pee now," he adds running out the door._

_Puck stays rooted in place, and laughs as his best friend trips before reaching the door, he looks up and catches Quinn's eyes. Quinn's eyebrows shoot up, when Puck looks back down but moves closer._

"_I'm sorry he hurt you Quinn," Puck says in a small voice, "I'm glad he's in jail," he adds._

"_Thanks Noah," Quinn answers wondering if Puck's dad was gone because he was like her daddy._

"_If he comes back, you tell me and I'll take care of it ok?" he tells her seriously._

_Quinn nods her head, not knowing what to say, but when she sees puck posing like a wrestler in front of her she smiles just a little. He didn't seem so bad after all._

"_Good morning class, I want all of you to welcome Quinn back!" says Ms. Morris as she stood in front of the class._

_Listening to her teacher, and looking at Finn and Noah, who would turn around giving her smiles, she thinks that sometimes, boys weren't so bad after all._

-o-o-o-o-

"This is a Recon mission Santana," Sue tells her as they materialize in front of a rundown hotel.

Santana takes a look around, noticing how familiar the place felt, "Ok, Coach."

"You are not to take action, and will report only to me," Sue tells her, "Get as much info as you can, and watch out for the lark and bull, they'll be around here somewhere wrecking havoc."

"Got it Coach," Santana says masking herself, blending in.

Sue stares at one room in particular before saying one last thing, "This is for Rachel. Do what you can and come back."

She leaves just as a man walks up to the same room, looking behind his back before entering it, a bottle of scotch in his hand.

-o-o-o-o-

Rachel follows Carl as they enter a room filled with chattering, she looks around in awe. She always imagined what the Center looked like, but this was nothing close to what she saw.

Two angels were glancing down at their tablets, and pointing at a floating screen. One presses on the screen and they watch as a little boy takes his first step, they all gush as he does it successfully, the angels high five each other.

Kurt breezes past her and approaches another boy who was humming under his breath, she was too busy watching them that she accidentally bumps into someone, causing the other person to drop what seemed to be pamphlets.

"Oh dear," she says, falling to her knees to gather them up, Rachel following suit.

Behind them Carl pipes up, "Ah good Rachel, you found her," he says.

Rachel looks up only to find the widest eyes she's ever seen looking shocked at her presence. Rachel furrows her brows in confusion as said Head Council hastily stands up fixing her skirt in the process.

'_What was that?'_ She asks herself.

**A/N**: so thoughts? Did it answer some of the questions you guys have?

Also follow me on tumblr: insanely-quirky . tumblr . com


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, this is for all my ff, lj and tumblr friends.

"Carl I didn't know you'd be passing by today," the woman says, obsessively fixing her hair.

Carl just smiles, gesturing to Rachel, "Rachel was just reassigned to my office, and I was going to show her the ropes so to speak. Are you terribly busy?" he asks.

"Oh, well we're always busy here," She answers with a smile.

Carl in turn makes introductions, "Rachel this is Emma head council and Emma this is Rachel."

Rachel makes a move to hold out her hand, and is greatly amused when the red haired woman hesitates for a brief moment, sensing Rachel's amusement Emma says, "Sorry, it's one of my quirks," taking her hand to shake it gently.

"So, welcome to the council, where we monitor everything on earth, HQ handles our side of things," says Emma, " What we do is make sure everything is running smoothly, and in instances that they don't that's when the doctor comes in," she adds smiling at Carl.

"So everything is already pre-set? Like there are already specified plans for each and every living creature on earth? What about choices and things like that?" Rachel asks, she remembers being told that everyone had a choice.

Emma shakes her head, "Oh they do, we all do. I'm merely speaking of big events, birth, sickness, marriage and things like that. It used to be all written down. But we've since upgraded to tablets much to Blaine's delight," she says smiling at her protégé, "But we still have all the hard copies stored, just in case."

She motions for them to walk over to a workstation, "is that what I think it is?" Rachel asks pointing to what was on the screen.

"If by it, you mean the feed, yes. It's exactly what you think it is," answers Emma.

Rachel frowns it didn't seem right to her, "So all those people they have no privacy whatsoever?" she asks, scrolling through the feed, "It looks like one of those tumblr or twitter things on earth, 'Viv is typing on her computer, Missy is watching a TV show, Ali is playing with her dogs.' So all of these things, you see and track?" Rachel asks voice edgier.

"Yes, we do."

"What if, it says that a child was being hit by their father, or someone was being abused? Do you do nothing?" she spat angrily, how could they just watch all of that suffering and not do anything about it, she couldn't understand it, any of it.

"Rachel, you need to calm down," Carl tells her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't control everything. We don't control anything. We merely watch, observe and hope that everything will turn out ok in the end," answers Emma, after watching how distraught the brunette had become.

"And what if it doesn't turn out ok in the end?" Rachel asks in a whisper.

"There's the law, ours and theirs, everyone gets what they deserve be it in their current life, in the afterlife, or the next," says Emma, she wanted to say more but spies Carl shake his head.

"I'll be showing Rachel the ropes so to speak moving forward, thank you so much for your time Emma," Carl says bowing down, and kissing Emma's hand before leaving.

Emma watches them leave, wondering what Carl was up to. She hears her Blaine call for her, pointing to his feed. They'd all been watching an increase of activity in . She was sure something was happening, something big. Walking over to her assistant, she knew everything happening was all connected.

-o-o-o-o-

"Places everyone," says a commanding voice.

New Directions all take their places, and pretty soon the sound of a timeless classic is being played. And the male lead takes his cue.

_Now I've had the time of my life_

Quinn waits for her own cue, and moves and sings as they've been practicing for days. She tries to feel the song, pretends that she wasn't singing to Sam, pretends she was singing to someone else. Someone with caring eyes, and a charming smile, someone she'd only seen in her dreams.

"Guys, this is what I'm talking about. Quinn, that was inspiring. I'd actually believe you were head over heels in love with Sam," says their coach who approaches the stage, "But we need to work on your interactions on stage, Sam, why do you look like you want to jump her and fear for your life at the same time?"

"Coz I do! Have you forgotten what happened the last time we tried to perfect our on stage chemistry?" Sam asks their coach.

Quinn snorts before saying, "You tried to kiss me, even after I told you I was gay."

"It's not my fault! You're eyes were all sparkly and I was hypnotized ok?" He answers clearly frustrated.

"Dude has a point, those eyes gets to you," murmurs Puck. Quinn whirls around and frowns as the other members of New Directions agree with them.

Quinn rolls her eyes at this, "Whatever," she says examining her nails.

"Focus everyone!"

"Sorry Ms. Corcoran," everyone says in unison.

Shelby sighs, "Let's just reconvene tomorrow then. Quinn, a word before you go." She says.

As everyone made their way out of the auditorium, Quinn moves closer to their choir director, "So what's up Ms. C?" she asks.

"Just wanted to check in on you, you're mother left me a message before she left. Something about making sure her house was a party free zone," she says laughing.

Quinn rolls her eyes, and takes a seat on the stage, "I'm starting to think my own mother doesn't trust me," she says dramatically.

"She just worries about you, if you really want to do one, I'll help you out by dragging my gays away," says Shelby sitting down beside her.

"I'm really not much for parties, Puck's probably the only one who'll enjoy it," Quinn says shrugging her shoulders.

Shelby laughs at this, "It's still an option so just let me know. Aside from that how are you, is Sam still being a pain?"

"Between Finn and Puck being overbearing big brother types I think he got the picture, and Britt keeps glaring at him so I guess that's a plus," was Quinn's answer.

"Well that's good then. If he does anything to cross the line, you let me know ok? I know two men that can wield a wooden spatula like no other."

Quinn laughs at this, "Speaking of those men, I gotta get a move on or I'll end up closing alone, " she says jumping down from the stage, she waves goodbye to Shelby before sprinting out of the auditorium.

Shelby's smile fades away as she left alone in the empty stage. She remembers the time when she was pregnant, if she carried to term, her baby would be around Quinn's age. She shakes her head, trying to rid herself of the pain and longing she always feels when remembering her lost baby. There was no point in dwelling with what ifs.

-o-o-o-o-

Blaine and Kurt are huddled near the gates, quietly bickering.

"You boys better not be fighting, I ain't spending my break with both of you in the middle of a spat," Mercedes says in greeting, "Besides, I so need to relax after that last errand you had me do, boy that was hard."

"So you succeeded? You got the intel?" Blaine asks excitedly, trying very hard to keep his voice low.

Kurt looks at him eyebrow cocked, "Subtlety, you need to learn it," he says before turning to Mercedes, "I can't thank you enough for this Mercedes."

"Look, we all know he's been kinda you know crazy these past few years," says Mercedes, "He's been out and about, and he's been pushing for a no fly zone on Lima of all places," she adds after taking a quick survey of their surroundings.

Blaine looks at Mercedes, then looks at Kurt who nods his head before both of them disappear.

Mercedes frowns at this, "Well damn, " she says, she rolls her shoulders and spreads her wings, "no reason to stay here then," she tells herself before taking flight.

-o-o-o-o-

Russell ducks his head as Seth moves past him with his usual coffee cup on hand, (and all it took was a few days surveillance) Russell follows, knowing the other man's next move will be to get in his car parked across from the shop. He smiles to himself, knowing the poison he mixed in the coffee he was holding would definitely kill the cop.

He nods his head at two teenagers leaning against a building.

Before entering the shop, he had paid them 50 dollars to pick a fight at his signal.

"This is too easy," he tells himself, as Seth leaves his coffee cup on top of his car to run towards the two fighting teens.

"Hey, hey break it up, break it up!" says Seth as he got closer. Behind him, Russell swipes his coffee with the tainted one.

He walks away and laughs as one of the teens was struggling in Seth's arms.

Russell's lips curl into a devious smirk, everything was falling into place. _Soon princess, We'll see each other soon_.

-o-o-o-o-

Carl was walking with Rachel explaining the necessary steps that need to be taken into consideration when Rachel suddenly stops walking, clutching at her chest.

Carl tries to get her attention, "Rachel, are you alrght?"

Rachel closes her eyes, she knew her heart was beating, it was real. And it could only mean one thing. _Quinn_.

"Rachel—"

"I'm fine, it's nothing please, continue," interrupts Rachel, she needed help, and there was only one person she trusted more than herself.

"Are you sure?" Carl asks already having inkling as to what was happening.

Nodding her head she smiles the biggest smile she could muster, "So before taking action, we do a little research and verification?" she says.

"Yes, that's exactly it to be sure that the intel we get is correct, we consult the council, the iPad feed."

Rachel sighs in relief, she just needs to get through the next few hours, and she can finally look for Santana, and maybe they can get away with checking up on Quinn.

-o-o-o-o-

"Dammit," Seth screams, as hot coffee drip down his hand and shirt,

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't see you there," says the rookie who bumped into him, offering his handkerchief.

Seth takes the offered hanky, dabbing it on his hand and shirt, "It's ok, we can just swing by the shop, it's on the way," he says patting the young man on his back, "We should get goi—"

The rookie watches in horror as Seth falls to the floor, clutching at his throat, his mouth starts foaming, his body convulses. He vaguely hears the young man radio for a bus.

-o-o-o-o-

Russell drinks his coffee as he watches an ambulance go by.

_Are you ready Quinn? Coz I am, I can't wait to see you._

He smiles as the siren grew smaller and smaller.

-o-o-o-o-

"He survived," Santana says when she feels someone sit beside her.

"That's good, and?" Sue asks.

Santana leans in closer, "They've been whispering and working on him since I got here. He's blinded by their lies, strengthened by their urging."

"Stay here, lay low," was Coach's orders before standing up.

"What about Rachel," Santana asks, following suit.

"She can handle herself," Sue says before disappearing.

Santana turns around in time to see Russell opening his hotel door, behind him two shadows bump fists.

-o-o-o-o-

"You're husband is very lucky Mrs. Pierce, had he ingested more, he'd be in a coma or quite possibly dead," advises the doctor who was Seth's attending.

Holly wipes her face, never letting her eyes leave Seth's face, "So he's ok?" she asks.

"Yes he is, but I will be keeping him overnight, and he'll have to stay home for a few days," says the doctor smiling at the scene in front of him.

Holly keeps looking at her husband, she places a hand on his chest, and felt her whole being calm down. Beneath her palm, his heart was pumping steadily. It was beating in time with hers.

-o-o-o-o-

Carl and Rachel arrive at the entrance of the council, Carl spots the head council in a tense conversation with her right hand man, he then decides to make their presence know, "Hello Emma."

"Carl, come see this," was Emma's greeting.

Carl moves forward, looking at the historical feed on display, pointing to a flagged incident, "This could be a problem," he says, "Blaine fetch the book," he tells Blaine, before putting his fingers on the screen, and dragging it towards the work surface.

Rachel moves beside him, watching as he drags a picture of a man up top, she looks at it, he seemed quite familiar. Carl then builds a timeline, starting from two weeks ago, Blaine returns handing over a big musty book to Emma, who cringes at the sight of it. She thumbs through a few pages, she stops when she finds the same picture.

"Ken Tanaka, cause of death, burning," says Carl waiting for Emma to do a confirmation, Emma scrolls to the bottom of the page.

"Cause of death heart attack." Was Emma's reply, she finds a name on his page, and starts flipping again, she stops on Russell Fabray's page, "He's connected somehow," she says.

Carl gives Rachel a sideway glance before scrolling through the tablet in front of him, "He's not alone," he says, everything was falling into place. Rachel finally lifts her gaze from Ken Tanaka's picture, and sees Russell Fabray's picture instead.

"What does he have to do with this?" Rachel asks fists clenched.

-o-o-o-o-

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us? We can close shop now," Leroy asks as he hangs up his apron and accepting the coat Hiram offers him

Quinn smiles at her surrogate fathers, "I'm sure, Seth is probably sick of me by now. Lauren is just finishing up her dessert anway," she tells them as both men reach the door.

"Well if you're sure," says Leroy as he blows her a kiss, she couldn't help but chuckle as Leroy offers his arm to Hiram who kisses his cheek in thanks.

She starts wiping down tables when the phone from the kitchen started ringing.

"I gotta get that Lauren," she tells their last customer she then makes her way back to answer the call.

"I'll see you at school Quinn," she hears Lauren say, as she reaches the ringing phone.

"Hello Berry Fab," she says in greeting.

Her blood runs cold when she hears her father's voice, "Hello Princess,"

-o-o-o-o-

"I need you to calm down Rachel," Carl says as he notices Rachel's eyes glow.

Fists still clenched, Rachel's breathing is labored, "tell me what does he have to do with this," she demands pausing at each word.

"You need to calm down," was all Carl says.

Emma was flipping page after page, stopping when she reaches what she was looking for, "This doesn't make any sense," she says loudly, "Carl, this doesn't make any sense," she says again pointing at the page she just read.

Carl moves forward, scanning the page, Rachel spies the name and gasps, Emma grabs her hand prompting Rachel to look at her, "Rachel I need you to answer this question," she says with as much conviction and authority she could muster.

Blaine was now standing beside Carl, flipping from one page to another, finding fringes of a torn page.

"Why is your name in the book?" Emma asks.

-o-o-o-o-

"Daddy," Quinn whispers.

She could hear him chuckling, and her whole body shakes in fear, "I've missed you Princess, I'll see you soon," was the next thing out of his mouth.

Quinn drops the phone, and she runs all over the shop to lock the doors "He's in jail Quinn, you put him away," she tells herself as she curls into a ball underneath Leroy's desk. She screams when her phone starts ringing, only to realize it was Brittany's assigned ringtone

"Can you come get me," she says hurriedly.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks worriedly.

Quinn gasps for air, her body shaking in absolute fear, "Please just come get me, I'm scared," she whispers as she tries to make herself smaller. She vaguely hears Brittany tell her that she'll be there soon with Puck in tow. All she could think of was that her Daddy called, he knew where she worked, and he probably knew where she lived. Her mom was with Alexis, and Alexis was pregnant. She was alone, and she was terrified.

-o-o-o-o-

"I beg your pardon," was all Rachel could say.

Emma drags her over to the book, flipping back to Quinn's page, "In the book, when an event triggers changes, the original outline is expanded, a line appears across the old one, and the new one is in bold," she says before pointing to Quinn's smiling face, "You're name appears on her outline and it doesn't make any sense," Emma tells her.

Rachel finds herself looking at a grown up Quinn, "So beautiful," she whispers tracing Quinn's face with her finger, her heart hurt longingly, she missed her so much.

"Rachel, why are you in the book?" Emma asks her again breaking her train of thought.

"I don't know," was all Rachel could say, now reading through Quinn's page.

Emma turns to Carl, "There must be some sort of explanation for this Carl," she says moving over to her desk grabbing her phone, "I need an appointment with him, now," she says running her fingers through her hair, "Well, where is he then? He can't always be busy, we all are," she adds.

Carl was rooted in place watching Rachel read Quinn's page.

-o-o-o-o-

"Are you okay honey?" Hiram asks, as Quinn crawls beside him on the couch.

Quinn sinks into his embrace and feels safe, "I called my Mom, she just checked her messages, he's been out for a few weeks now, and we didn't even know," she says against his chest.

Hiram strokes Quinn's back in attempt to get her to feel better, "It really is no one's fault. Just a case of miscommunication," he says.

A few minutes later Leroy comes in with cups of cocoa, they spend the rest of the evening cuddled together.

As Quinn falls asleep she prays that she be kept safe, safe from Russell Fabray.

-o-o-o-o-

"I can't get a hold of him, and he's the only one who can explain why Rachel is showing up in the book, " Emma says tiredly, still clutching her phone.

Carl looks over to Rachel, who had a hand on her heart, and the other tracing Quinn's face, "Did they say where he was?" he asks.

"Only that he was not in, I can't understand any of this, the only logical explanation would be…" she trails off.

"I'm afraid so Emma, It's only a matter of time before we to let the big man know," says Carl moving closer to Emma, just as he was reaching for her hand, Blaine pipes in.

"You have to see this, something big is happening, I've never seen anything like this before," he says pointing to his tablet.

-o-o-o-o-

Santana crouches low, and watches as Russell Fabray takes a deep breath. Beside him the lark whispers in his ear, while the bull stood behind them, a hand on Russell's shoulder.

"Do it Russell, make her pay," Says the Lark.

The Bull pipes in, "Yeah, show her who's boss."

They share maniacal laughter as they watch Russell walk away, and they disappear.

Santana follows Russell, before ducking behind a wall, she closes her eyes and opens them in shock, she was still earthbound.

"Oh no," she says leaning against the wall.

-o-o-o-o-

"He what?" Sue shrieks at Becky.

Becky looks at the memo in her hand before looking back up at coach, "He has a no fly zone on Lima coach."

"No, this is not good," she says before disappearing.

-o-o-o-o-

"You don't have to drive me Mrs. P it's just one block," says Quinn as she grabs her bag, "I can't let my fear rule my life," she adds before giving Holly a quick hug.

"By Mr. P, I'll bring by some Berry Food when I get back ok?" Quinn shouts up the stairs, she waves goodbye to Holly and exits through the front door.

Holly bites her lip, contemplating following Quinn. She had an uneasy feeling she couldn't quite shake, she moves to turn the TV off, what she sees on screen makes her eyes widen.

-o-o-o-o-

"This isn't good," Carl says watching the feed update in front of him.

"You got that right Doc, Lima is now a no fly zone," Sue says as she appears at the council doors.

Rachel takes her eyes away from Quinn, "Coach, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"Somebody needs to explain to me what is so special about Russell Fabray, that he has the Lark and the Bull working on him," Blaine pipes in.

"He is a vile excuse of a man that does not deserve to live," Rachel spat at him, "He hurt my Quinn," She whisper so softly Blaine barely heard it.

An argument between Carl, Sue and Emma break out just as Kurt comes in the council, "Mercedes just told me, he's gone AWOL," he tells Blaine and Rachel, "Maybe I should wait before I tell them what's happened," he adds as Carl tries to calm Sue down.

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn wraps her arms around her body, she idly wonders why it suddenly got colder, she felt as if someone was following her, and she turns around only to see parked cars.

She keeps walking, only she walks faster.

That's when she heard heavy footsteps behind her.

She starts to run.

But the footsteps were getting closer and closer.

She silently screams as a hand grabs her arm, her voice dies on her throat as a hand covers her mouth.

She could feel heavy breathing near her ear and she was paralyzed with terror.

"Miss me Princess, coz I sure missed you," she hears her father say, before a white rag was placed on her mouth.

She tries to fight him, scratching his arms and hands, her feet flailing trying to kick at cars and his legs anything to gain the upper hand. The last thing she saw was his smile. She slipped into unconsciousness thinking she just saw evil itself.

-o-o-o-o-

Blaine frowns as he sees the live feed, something was not right with what he was seeing, "Emma, you have to see this," He says loudly.

Rachel was beside him before anyone else, "Quinn," she says as her eyes glow.

Sue moves to grab her arm only catching air.

"Dammit," she says before turning to Blaine, "the minute she shows up on that feed you tell me got it?" she tells him.

-o-o-o-o-

"Becky?" Holly asks Coach's assistant.

Becky just smiles at her and waves, "The big boss told me to tell you to be on your toes, also expect Rachel."

"I don't under—" Holly tries to say only to be rocked back as Rachel appears in front of her.

Rachel looks around, before catching Holly's gaze, "Why am I here, where is Quinn?" she asks.

"She isn't here, she left a an hour or so ago," she says.

Rachel looks at Holly one last time, before disappearing. Holly grabs her keys and is out the door a few seconds later.

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn tries to open her eyes, and wonders why they're so heavy. She lifts her head off of the seat and tries to sit up, her hands are tied, and a gag was on her mouth. Finally sitting up her heart stops as she catches the eyes of the man she feared the most.

"Hello Quinn," was all Russell Fabray says, as he drives through the woods.

'_Help me god, please help me. Angel, anyone,'_ She thinks to herself.

-o-o-o-o-

Rachel frantically searches for Quinn, and falls down on her knees when she feels her heart stop, then she hears it.

'_Help me god, please help me. Angel, anyone,'_

"I'm coming Quinn, I'm coming," she says taking flight once again.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N 1: **Finally finished the chapter, i would like to thank everyone who's read this so far, and who is still reading even with all the questions hanging around.  
**A/N 2: **In this chapter, I really tried to do a little but kicking, I hope I did a believable enough action sequences.  
**A/N 3: **This is for the following people for being so awesome, on LJ **wikdstrange** , **vsquared_k** , **freshtilapia** and **msgalindafic****  
**on fanfic dot net: alibooboo, lildvasmom and bandrak, on tumblr, sparky2, tiggerbounced, and pursuingneverland. I'm pretty sure i missed a bunch of you, I apologize in advance!

-o-o-o-o-

Rachel frantically searches for Quinn, and falls down on her knees when she feels her heart stop, then she hears it.  
'Help me god, please help me. Angel, anyone,'  
"I'm coming Quinn, I'm coming," she says taking flight once again.

-o-o-o-o-

The van stops and Quinn feels absolute terror when her father gets out of the driver's seat. She tries to move away from the door, wriggling as best she could. She jumps when the door slides open.

"Come here Quinn, Daddy won't hurt you if you're good," he says in a sickeningly sweet voice.

It sent chills down Quinn's spine; she tries kicking her feet as her father grabbed them and pull her towards the door.

"I don't want to hurt you princess. Don't make me hurt you," Her father warns her.

The way he said it made no room for doubt, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

"If you promise that you'll be my good princess, I'll take these off," he says pointing to the ropes on her hands and the gag on her mouth, "I mean it Quinn, no funny business. Besides if you remember this Cabin, we're far away from anyone that can help you," he adds as his eyes stay glued on hers.

She shudders at how dark his eyes, and slowly nods her head. 'Be brave Quinn, strong like an Amazon.' she tells herself as she feels his calloused hand on her skin, she cringes as he takes time to trace her face, and tuck her hair behind her ear.

"You're so beautiful Quinn, you remind me so much of your mother," he says as he helps her to her feet leading her up the stairs into the cabin.

'God please help me,' she prays as he closes the door behind them.

-o-o-o-o-

Rachel falls down on her knees, she looks up to the sky and cries in desperation, "I can't find you, I can't..." she says brokenly.

She feels a presence moving towards her and she is quickly on her feet, sporting a defensive stance.

"Rachel?", "Santana?" they say at the same time.

"What are you doing here?"

"Russell is planning something, and I couldn't do anything, I was stuck and couldn't move."

"He took Quinn."

"I couldn't even report back to coach."

"She's scared, and so am I."

"You won't believe who's egging him on Rach."

"and I can't find her Santana, I'm failing her, at the time she needs me the most," Rachel screams once again falling down on her knees, "It hurts so much and I can't do the simplest act of finding her, I can't hear her anymore, I'm so sorry Quinn," she says beating the ground repeatedly.

Santana falls beside her, she puts her hands on Rachel's face, "Rachel stop it," she says wiping away her tears, "Listen to me, ok, listen to me coz we don't have much time," she says, "Think of Quinn, think of her, of all the times you were with her, all the times you were without her," she moves to hold Rachel in her arms, "remember the last time you held her in your arms, remember what she said, your hearts were beating at the same time."

Rachel nods her head at this, she remembered everything, "I know you feel it Rachel, and I know you do. You could never forget your Quinn; you could never let her down,"

"I feel her Santana, she's so scared, but trying to be brave," whispers Rachel, eyes screwed shut, fist clenching.

Santana then grabs her hands, "What else Rach, what else?"

"He took her to the woods, a cabin," she opens her eyes catching Santana's gaze; "I know where she is."

In a blink of an eye they were gone.

-o-o-o-o-

"Here you go Quinn, I hope you like it, it's my specialty," says Russell as he places a plate filled with pasta.

Quinn clasps her shaking hands tight as he kisses the top of her head, "Thank you Daddy."

"Still well mannered I see, I'm glad Judy didn't ruin everything I taught you," he says as he starts eating.

Getting her fork she tries to eat along with him, she had to make him trust her to survive. It was the only thing she could do.

-o-o-o-o-

A ball of light shatters the calm hill, two figures burst through it hitting the ground hard.

Santana gets on her knees gasping for air, "Ok, what was that?" she asks Rachel who was struggling to catch her breath.

"There's a no fly zone on Lima," she says brokenly.

Brushing off leaves from her arms Santana tries to stand up, "It explains why I couldn't leave or do much, doesn't explain why you could with me hitchhiking."

"She's close Santana, I can feel her," Rachel says instead, walking away.

-o-o-o-o-

"Come here Princess tell me everything I missed," slurs Russell as he pats the space beside him on the couch.

Quinn warily looks at him, and the bottle of scotch he held in his hand before sitting down a few inches away from him.

"How is Alexis? And you what's keeping you busy? Any boys I should know about?" he asks before taking a long drink from the bottle.

Quinn bites her lip, "She's doing well, she married a nice man and they live in Boston," she answers.

"And you, any boys I have to chase away?" he slurs.

She wraps her arms around herself before answering, "No daddy, I'd rather focus on school, cheerios and glee."

"Are you cold?" he asks noticing Quinn shiver, "Why don't you come closer Princess," he adds with a smirk.

Quinn's blood run cold, 'Help, please,' she prays.

-o-o-o-o-

"We need to move faster," says Rachel, grabbing Santana's arm.

A twig snapping make them turn around, "Well, well, well look what we have here," says one voice.

"Oooh it's the teacher's pets," taunts another.

"You...this is your doing isn't it?" Rachel accuses pointing at the smaller one.

He grins walking slowly towards her, "Well not all me my lovely nightingale, I had a little help," he says.

"I didn't think it was possible for both of you to stoop so low, actually I'm not as surprised about you," Santana says pointing to the larger one, who moves to tackle the Latina. Stopping short when he feels a hand on his chest.

"So this is what happened to you? You chose this path?" says Rachel, "And you dare use the moniker I bestowed upon you in your quest to spread evil?"

He appears behind Rachel and whispers in his ear, "I did quite enjoy being your Lark Rachel but this was all your doing,"

Rachel spins glaring at him, "My decision to become mortal had nothing to do with you Jessie!" she screams

"It had everything to do with me; I wanted to be with you for eternity," he answers back angrily, "You chose to leave me behind to be with weak pathetic human beings."

All four of them feel a change in the atmosphere. Jessie starts laughing, "I just love how unhinged Russell Fabray is when drunk, Poor Quinny, do you think you can save her this time?"

Rachel grits her teeth; her shoulders tighten and was ready to pounce.

"Some guardian you are, letting Daddy hurt poor little Quinny," taunts the other a few feet away.

A blur pushes him against a tree, Santana's arm pressing down his neck, "You know nothing, you don't get to dis Rachel or what we do,"

He pushes back sending her flying across the clearing, "I can do whatever I want to do bitch," he says laughing.

"Now Dave, remember they're our friends," Jessie tells him as they stood side by side, "I think it's time we show them a good time Bull," he adds rolling his neck, Dave manically smirks and cracks his knuckles.

Rachel readies herself, "We don't have to do this," she says only to be knocked back. She lifts a hand to soothe her aching jaw, only to find the corner of her lip bleeding.

"That's it!" Santana says before charging at Dave, "Come on bull, show me what you got," she taunts as she appears behind him, delivering a karate chop to the side of his neck causing him to stumble. Santana smiles in triumph for a second, she find herself face down on the ground, a knee placed in the middle of her back.

"I don't think you're ready for me lil reaper," he taunts putting more pressure on her back causing her to growl, He laughs at this but is thrown aside.

Santana jumps to her feet in an instant, "You were saying big guy?" she says jumping from one foot to another.

Jessie and Rachel circle each other, "Jessie, we don't have to do this," she says arms up palms facing forward; a kick is delivered to her stomach. She stumbles and whips her head around looking for him.

"Au Contraire my Nightingale we do, I've been waiting a long time for this," he says side sweeping her then appearing a few feet away.

Rachel gets up from the ground, looks at him just as she disappears; Jessie follows right behind her, grabbing her foot. They tumble to the ground. Jessie straddles Rachel and proceeds to punch her face, "Do you really think I'll let it go that easily," he screams at her, "I despise what you've become, loving that filthy mortal," he adds spitting at her face before delivering another blow.

-

"Pfft, you fight like a girl," Dave says with an evil smile, "You think you can take me tiny?"

Santana sneers before letting her wings unfurl, majestic white wings flutter behind her, "Bring it," she says.

Horns appear on Dave's head, his massive wings appear behind him, his hand grow sharp talons, he licks his lips as his eyes travel down her body, "Once I beat you up I'm going to take my sweet time violating that body," he says before charging at her.

-o-o-o-o-

Russell puts a blanket around Quinn's shoulders before tucking her under his arm, "You look so much like your mother Quinn," he tells her, "She looked just like you when I first saw her, when I first wanted her," he whispers against her ear.

Quinn clamps her eyes shut, 'Oh god no, please no' she prays.

-o-o-o-o-

Jessie cackles as Rachel tries to push him off of her, he moves forward, and licks Rachel's face, "I think Russie boy is about to show Quinny a good time," he says, he laughs again only to have it cut short.

Rachel's eyes start harden and she disappears leaving him kneeling on the ground.

"What the fuck?" he exclaims getting on his feet.

-

Dave and Santana charge at each other, dirt and leaves flying behind them, Santana hits him on the face, as he scratches at her torso, "You look good with red, ever think of switching teams?" he tells her licking her blood off of his hand.

"You have to do better than that buddy boy," she says as she assumes a defensive position.

They go at each other, kicking, punching and dodging; it was a blur of red and white, the demon and the angel.

"When I'm done with you, I'll do the same thing to Rachel," he says maliciously, "and then I'll take my sweet time with Quinny, she's a hot piece of ass that one," he adds.

-o-o-o-o-

"Are you still cold Princess?"

Quinn just nods her head, not trusting her voice.

"Come outside with me, let's get some wood for the fire," he tells her, "I find it oddly stimulating," he whispers to himself.

She catches the gleam in his eyes, reminding her of times when she'd hear noises from her parents room. She tries not to flinch as he grabs her arm, half leading, half dragging her out of the cabin.

'I need to get out of here' she tells herself.

-o-o-o-o-

"Where do you think you're going Rachel?" Jessie says grabbing Rachel by the hair, "We're not done, we're far from done."

She slaps his hand away and disappears, a few feet away they appear near the edge of a cliff.

"Get off me!" Rachel pushes him away; Jessie lunges forward, grabbing Rachel by the arms.

"That bitch will get what she deserves Rachel, don't you remember 'Honor thy father and thy mother', clearly she forgot her father when she sent him to jail. It's only right Russell shows her, her place," he tells her in an all knowing voice.

Rachel pushes him so hard, he was an inch away from the edge, "He got what he deserved, and more. He hurt my Quinn," she says.

"Your Quinn?" He howls as his wings sprout from behind him, his horns grow, "let's see how perfect you'd still think she is once I'm done with her," and with that statement he disappears.

-

"I so wish I could just end your existence," Dave tells her kicking her hard, "Lucky for you, I have a job to do," he adds smirking.

"Walking away? You've always been such a coward," says Santana buffing her nails against her blood stained shirt, she crouches low the moment the atmosphere around her changes, 'so predictable' she thinks to herself as he charges at her.

"Coward! I'll show you cowa-" he looks down finding a dagger lanced into his side, "You Bitch!" he screams pulling it out and screaming in agony.

Santana smirks, "Oh did I forget to tell you? I was reassigned? Defender Santana at your service," she says with a bow before turning around.

She falls down on her knees as a burning sensation from behind her.

"Does it hurt Santy?" he asks as he twists the knife before pulling it out and plunging it down again, "It burns doesn't it?"

Santana falls to the ground, her wings fold behind her, what was once immaculate white was now tinged with red. She coughs once, and blood seep down her mouth.

"I'll be back my lovely, I promise I'll show you a good time," he coos before kicking her hard and disappearing.

Santana tries to get up as tears roll down her face.

-o-o-o-o-

Jessie is blinded by a burst of light, causing him to come hurtling stopping only to crash against a large tree trunk, he tries to move only to find himself stuck.

"You dare hurt her?" he hears Rachel say as she glides closer to him.

His eyes widen, Rachel was aglow. Energy crackling about. Her eyes white. She was blinding, beautiful. terrifying.

"Rachel," he rasps as turbulent wind pin him further into the trunk.

Rachel looks at him as if disinterested, "Call him off," she commands eerily, "Call him off, and I'll let you go."

Jessie balks at this, "I can't Rach."

"Call him off now!" she screams.

A ball of light grow bigger, emanating from her heart. It swallows both of them whole.

-o-o-o-o-

Russell pauses from chopping wood to watch Quinn as she gathers up some wood, 'Just like Judy,' he thinks to himself.

He raises the axe to chop some more, only to drop it when a loud booming sound cuts the silence around the cabin; he turns around only to squint at the sudden burst of light that exploded in the woods.

The strong gust of wind hits both Quinn and Russell so suddenly, they didn't have time to ready themselves. It throws Russell a few feet away, hitting the side of his van hard, while Quinn who was crouched rolls across the ground.

Both lie still.

Quinn was safe, for now.

-o-o-o-o-

Jessie lowers his arm, and finds Rachel kneeling on the ground breathing heavily; he spies Dave creeping behind her and tries to stop himself from grinning.

Dave leaps towards Rachel, only she meets him head on, they fly apart both of them hit rock walls in opposite directions.

He regains his bearings first.

"Dave my friend, a little help please," he hears Jessie scream, "Quickly while Rachel is down for the count."

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn whimpers and slowly lifts herself off of the ground; she sees her father slumped against the van, unconscious.

'Thank you, thank you' she prays.

She gets on her feet, and once steady enough she makes a break for it, running towards the woods, towards the flash of light.

It was calling to her, she knew, somewhere there, she'd be safe.

-o-o-o-o-

Rachel opens her eyes, and they widen when she feels her heart beating, calling to her, calling out for her.

"Quinn," she whispers as she places a hand on her chest.

She stretches her wings and flies, she'd keep her safe, she'd protect her, whatever it took.

-o-o-o-o-

"Wake up Russell," Jessie whispers, "Your princess is getting away, you don't want that do you?" he adds.

Dave and Jessie smile as Russell groans and opens his eyes.

"Quinn?" he says out loud, when he doesn't see her anywhere he stands up and goes into the cabin.

"Show her who the man is Russell, nobody disrespect Russell Fabray," Dave eggs on.

Russell appears at the door with a gun in hand, "Come out, come out wherever you are princess, Don't make me hurt you!" He bellows.

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn hears her father's booming voice, and scrambles to find a place to hide. She scolds herself for not grabbing a weapon, anything that she could use to protect herself.

She berates herself for not continuing her self defense classes with Seth.

-o-o-o-o-

"Can I go teach that Santy a lesson now?" Dave asks shakily as he puts pressure on his wound, he was getting weaker, and he knew he needs to get back to HQ soon.

Jessie looks at him with a raised brow, "We have a job to do.," he says icily.

"As do I," Rachel says before charging at them, she tackles Dave to the ground and Punches him with all that she has. His head lolls to the side, and Rachel looks down at him with remorse, she puts a hand on his cheek and whispers, "I'm sorry Dave, I am."

Lost in her internal turmoil, she forgot about Jessie.

-o-o-o-o-

"Where the hell are you, you little bitch!" Screams Russell.

He curses at how dark the sky had become, "You better pray to God I don't find you, cause when I do, You'll be begging me to kill you instead!"

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn crouches low, she could hear him, and he was getting closer. She's starting to panic, she was sure she was going in circles. She wipes away her tears knowing crying wasn't going to do her any good.

She then remembers the van; she could use it to escape.

'Please let this work, please' she prays.  
-o-o-o-o-

Jessie's blood boil as he watched Rachel touch Dave, he didn't want Rachel touching anyone that wasn't him. When she sees her lean down to whisper her apologies mumbling about how it was for Quinn, he sees red, and stalks over to her. He stalks on over to her and thrusts his hand out closing his hand, and in a few seconds he closes his hand around the axe handle.

His eyes turn black as coal, and he evilly smiles as he imagines cutting of her wings, 'I'll cut off your wings for you Rachel so you can finally be with your precious Quinn, ' he thinks to himself. Just as he swings he finds himself tackled from the left, hitting his head against a rock knocking him out cold.

Rachel scrambles to Santana's side, putting her hand on her wound, "Santana, you need to get back, you have to go back." she says, trying not to cry.

"I promised, I said I'd always protect you," mumbles Santana coughing up more blood.

Rachel shakes her head, as tears run down her face, "Santa-" she says cut short by the sound of gunshot.

"Go," Santana whispers trying to keep her eyes open.

"But you need-," Rachel tries to say, but Santana shushes her.

"Go," she says again, "she needs you," she says softly.

"Wait for me, I'll come back for you," she whispers before kissing Santana's forehead.

She nods her head and finally lets her eyes close when Rachel disappears, "I'll try," she mumbles.

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn moves as quickly and quietly as she could, she looks around and sighs I relief when she doesn't see her father anywhere. She wasn't sure how far she was from the cabin, it's been awhile since she had been there, and she wanted to cry at the idea that she might just be actually lost in the woods, with her father trailing after her in a mad rage. She hears a twig snap, and whips her head toward the sound, she finds nothing there, her shoulders sag and she starts moving again.

She stops when she hears the sound of a gun being cocked, Her heart thunders in her chest, 'No, no, no, no, please no,' she prays.

"I don't want to hurt you Quinn," Russell says evenly, "So come to daddy," he adds.

Quinn makes a run for it ducking behind a large tree, she could hear how close he was and she knew it was the end of her, "You disappoint me Quinn, I thought you were my princess, but now I see you really are just like your mother. You're just dying for a lesson too, aren't you?"

The last sentence frightens her so much, she runs as fast as she could flinching at the sound of the gun going off, she looks back and finds her father hot on her trail, she keeps running, weaving in between trees, and rocks fearing for her life.

"Stop right this instant Quinn, or I will shoot you," he screams.

But she doesn't stop, she can't.

-o-o-o-o-

Jessie Groans and touches the side of his head, he sits up and his gaze falls on Dave and Santana, He knew both had little time left, he unsteadily walks over to Dave. Once there he looks out into the distance and whispers, "Make her pay Russell, make her pay," He turns his gaze towards Dave and frowns, "You are so useless sometimes," he says before they both disappear into thin air.

-o-o-o-o-

Rachel finds herself a few feet away from Quinn, she hears Russell's frustrated curse as Quinn kept on moving, she distinctly heard the sound of the gun being cocked. She didn't think, she just moved. She barrels towards him silently urging Quinn to keep running, she didn't care that his gun was pointed straight at her, didn't think that it could still do some damage to her, she only knew one thing, she had to keep Quinn safe, so she looks at Russell then at the gun, she delivers a blow unto his wrist, knocking down the gun in the process.

"What the hell?" He exclaims, shaking his hand in pain, he wonders what the hell it was.

He feels something come closer, it's presence heavy, just like all the other times he would think of getting his revenge, times when his thoughts were not just thoughts, times when he would actually take action, like when he set fire to that judge's house knowing he was inside, or that time he poisoned that cop.

Only this time, he was afraid.

"You should be," was whispered to his ear, and he twirls around looking for the owner of the voice, "It's time to pay your dues Russell," he hears from behind him, and he turns again.

"Show yourself you demon!" he screams, he moves looking from one side to the other, turning whenever a foreign sound reaches his ears. The hair at the back of his head rise, and dread flows down his body when he hears the chuckled response.

"I find that between the two of us, you are quite closer to being a demon than I ever could," the way it was said made him freeze, if only for a minute. He stumbles backwards only to fall as he tripped on his own feet. He scrambles for the gun, and points it at any direction he could, going round in circles.

"Drop it," he hears the voice behind him, he is startled by this prompting him to turn and shoot, the sound of shot echoing in the woods.

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn keeps running, something, someone was telling her to run. So she did, she was running alongside the river, behind her the sun was already setting, and she knew it was only a matter of time before darkness will shroud the woods, she had to get back to the cabin, she had to get there quick.

She hears the gun shot, and she feels a sharp pain on the side other shoulder. It was so distinct, and so unexpected that she screams, falters in her step and falls into the raging river beside her.

-o-o-o-o-

Rachel touches her shoulder gritting her teeth. The bullet grazed her shoulder and the pain was not as intense, but the feeling acute to rage did. She stalks over to Russell, and smiles a little as his eyes grow large as she finally appears before him, with her wings outstretched.

But her rage was short lived. She heard Quinn scream, and felt her utter terror. "Quinn," she whispers before taking flight, Russell would get what was coming to him but right now her ward needed her.

-o-o-o-o-

Russell falls to his knees; he couldn't believe what he just saw.  
He could sense heavy footsteps behind him and he turns his head, and his eyes widen at the sight of another winged creature smiling evilly at him.

"Hello Russell," it said.

-o-o-o-o-

She tries to keep her head afloat, she spies a fallen tree and tries to steer her body that way. She swims as hard as she could, but she was tired, so so tired.

'swim Quinn, swim!' she tells herself as she paddles and kicks as much as her tired body could, her torso hits the trunk hard, and she takes heaving breaths in relief. her eyes are starting to close, and her body was starting to shut down. It was so cold, and her body just seemed so close to giving up. Her hand slips, and before she knew it she was once again carried by the raging waters.

She screams, and water fills her mouth then her lungs, she flails her arms getting her head above water, she sputters and looks to the sky, she vaguely sees wings before an undercurrent pulls her down.

She was sure she heard her name being screamed before all she could hear was water, everywhere.

-o-o-o-o-

"Where are you," Rachel whispers under her breath. She keeps her eyes on the raging waters, shivering knowing how cold it was, the sun was almost fully gone. and the sky was starting to be tinged blue.

She notices a blonde head clinging to a fallen tree, just as she was close enough to swoop down, Quinn's hand loses its grip and Rachel could only watch in horror as she disappears again.

"Quinn!" she screams as she swoops down and dives into the water.

-o-o-o-o-

Russell struggles to move away, as the man in front of him move closer and closer, "No need to be afraid Russell, we are after all old friends," he says grinning.

"Stay away from me! What the hell are you?" he screams, trying to get up on his feet.

Stretching his wings, Jessie smirks, "Hell? that's where I come from, and I can't stay away," he says slowly, "I need you after all," he adds before he turns into smoke, smoke that enters Russell's open mouth, and ears and nose. His eyes grow wider, and his scream dies in his throat, his body collapses on the ground and convulses in pain.

For a few seconds he lies still, before jumping to his feet, and rolling his neck and smiling at the popping sounds he gets, "As filthy and disgusting being in your body is Russell, I feel as if I will be quite satisfied with using it."

He bends forward and grabs the gun, twirling it like in old western movies, he assumes a shooting stance and makes 'bang bang' noises, he blows on the barrel of the gun before walking to the direction of the river.

-o-o-o-o-

Rachel springs from the raging water with Quinn cradled in her arms, the blonde unconscious, and a lot paler than usual. She lands not so gracefully on the other side of the river, she drops down to her knees and gently places Quinn on the ground.

"Quinn," she whispers shaking the blonde's body gently. She frowns upon seeing the blue lips her ward was sporting. She tries to feel for a pulse and tries to check if she was breathing, but her hands are shaking so bad not from the cold but the possibility of failing Quinn. She can barely see through her tears and the water from the river. She calls her name again, desperately praying that she wake up.

Quinn starts coughing the minute she opens her eyes, she didn't even realize she had closed them. She looks at her, drowning in the presence of her, the very thought that she was here with Quinn, they were together again after all this time, even if the circumstances surrounding their reunion was not ideal, even if Quinn didn't know who she was. The only thing she was concerned with was that Quinn was safe, she saved her, she was alive, she didn't fail.

She smiles as Quinn blinks and looks up at her, whispering one word that made her forget everything except Quinn.

-o-o-o-o-

Her body was cold, her lungs hurt and she was exhausted. And as Quinn kept coughing she doesn't register the hand that was palming her cheek, all she knew was she felt safe, that she was safe. It brings her to a time when she was younger, a time that always seemed like a haze to her. She tries so hard to open her eyes.

What she sees made her glad she did. A beautiful brunette was hovering above her, with tears in her eyes, but a smile gracing her lips. She'd never seen anything as beautiful as her, she was so moved, so entranced by her that she lifts up a hand to trace her face.

"Angel," she whispers. The smile grows larger, and everything seemed brighter. She wanted to stay awake, she wanted to stay with this creature in front of her, she wasn't sure if she was still alive, or if she was drowning, or if she was just dreaming. The brunette looked like the girl from her dreams, the girl she drew in her books hidden underneath her bed.

She fights her exhaustion, tries to keep her eyes open. But it was a fruitless endeavor, she closes her eyes with a smile, the last thing she saw was the angel in her dreams.

-o-o-o-o-

As Rachel watches Quinn succumb to sleep, a small smile on her lips she can't help but cry some more, "Oh Quinn," she whispers as she kisses the girls forehead.

She once again takes the girl in her arms and takes flight, Santana needed to go home.

-o-o-o-o-

Jessie watches as Rachel takes flight, he looks on in disgust as Rachel gently cradles the human in her arms, he could feel Russell flinch at the sight as well as his fear. He licks his lips loving the taste of it. As Rachel's majestic wings gracefully lift them away. He runs towards the cabin, he knew exactly what to do to win.

-o-o-o-o-

Rachel lowers Quinn to ground, and a fire starts behind her where the fire pit lay. She looks at Quinn one last time and whispers, "I'll be back Quinn," just as she was about to turn around, the air grows colder, and she covers Quinn with her wings in reflex. The pain she feels after is enough to make her cry out in pain, once, twice, thrice. She looks down at Quinn and was glad she was unharmed, and undisturbed.

She turns around, and  
finds Russell Fabray pointing the gun at them, she walks over to him only to falter a little when his smirk reminded her of Jessie.

"Did it hurt my nightingale?" he asks smiling evilly at her.

Rachel moves closer, "Jessie," she whispers.

He advances at her, and hits her square on the jaw and takes pleasure in watching her stumble to her knees. He delivers a swift kick to her stomach and laughs as she doubles over in pain.

"Fight back," he screams, "Fight back bitch!"

She defends herself from his blows, as much as she wanted to; she had already crossed so many lines. And she couldn't find it in herself to actually harm this human, regardless if he has done such evil things, regardless if Jessie was inside of him. He was still human, and she was still an angel.

"Fight back Rachel!"

"Stop it Jessie, stop it." she says desperately avoiding his blows. She was growing tired; she could see Santana from her vantage point and knew she had to get to her quickly.

"He hurt your precious human, he was going to do evil things to her, he was going to take advantage of her, don't you want him to pay," he says as he finally stops raining punches and kicks at Rachel.

Rachel keeps her arms up ready to defend herself, "It is not my job to mete out justice, however tempted I might be, not like this, never like this." she says.

"He hurt you!" he screams in frustration, he could not break her, he never could.

"All thanks to you, and your meddling," she answers.

He leaves Russell's body as quickly as he invaded it, Russell convulses once again, and when he sees both winged creatures standing in front of him, Rachel turns to him, her rage was alluring, it was calling to her. She moves closer only stopping when she hears him whimper, "she deserved it," she then raises her hand palm facing Russell, "Feel," she whispers, "Feel for a moment what your wife and children felt in your presence," he bursts into tears, pleading for forgiveness, for mercy and giving false promises.

This disgusts Jessie in the process, "Pathetic," he spits out before moving forward and placing his hand on his head, "Sleep," he says stepping over Russell's body as he approaches Rachel, "You are not as pure as you think you are Rachel," he says evenly.

"I never said I was, but I unlike you regret what I just did," she tells him solemnly, backing away from him.

They hear Santana whimper, and Rachel turns towards her at the sound. Jessie takes this moment to grab Rachel by her injured wings, he pulls as hard as he could and laughs at the sound of bone breaking.

Rachel's scream pierces the silence in the woods.

Jessie catches her before she could fall, "I did what you wanted Rachel, I did exactly what you wanted," he tells her before giving her a kiss, disappearing as he does taking Russell with him.

-o-o-o-o-

Santana's eyes open at the sound of Rachel's scream, she curses herself for being so careless, for being so sure of herself that she forgot Dave fought dirty, her wound was healing but not as fast as it would had she been in heaven, she tries to sit up only to fall back down, she could spot Rachel's slumped form and notices the odd angles her wings were.

"No," she croaks as she crawls over to her friend, finding strength hidden deep within, "Rach," she whimpers.

Rachel turns her head, eyes filled with pain, regret and fear, "Santana, don't!" she reprimands her voice strained, sluggishly moving towards her friend, she slumps down beside her, and she grabs the taller girl's face in her hand, "You need to get home," was her pained whisper.

"Your wings Rachel," Santana says, "What happened to your wings?" she asks.

Rachel shakes her head and instead repeats herself, "You need to get home."

Before Santana could say more, they were floating, a bright ball of light holding them together.

"Rachel! NO! I won't let you do this, you can't do this!" Santana utters angrily, she was so tired and the pain was becoming unbearable, but the price Rachel would pay in exchange for what she was doing now, it was too much, she couldn't bear the thought of it.

Rachel once again shakes her head, and rests her forehead against Santana's. She puts her hand on her wound, and sadly smiles. Santana could feel energy pulsing to her wound, "You're my oldest and dearest friend Santana, thank you for everything," she tells her.

"Rachel, don't please don't do this," she pleads. Slowly her strength was increasing, and she knew Rachel was getting weaker.

"I'll miss you Santana," Rachel tells her holding her close, before letting her go.

"Nooooooo!" Santana screams reaching out for Rachel.

-o-o-o-o-

From a distance a ball of light was increasing in altitude, before it splits into two, going separate ways before disappearing.

-o-o-o-o-

"I'll be there soon Quinn," Rachel whispers hoarsely as she falls down, her wings flapping uselessly behind her, she closes her eyes and whispers,  
"and I'll never leave again," she doesn't turn to look at the direction she was going; instead she closes her eyes and accepts her fate.

She hits the ground hard she doesn't feel the pain; all she knows is that Quinn was there with her and she was safe. She drifts of knowing she was where she had to be.

-o-o-o-o-

Santana finds herself reaching out for Rachel, screaming her name only to be in coach's arms. "Coach, send me back, please send me back!" she pleads, "They're too strong, they won't make it. I have to go back," she begs as Sue holds her close wondering for the first time if they did the right thing.

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn moves closer to the source of heat and wonders why she wasn't under the covers, she is startled awake by the sound of an owl in the distance, she sits up straight and remembers everything, whipping her head round, she searches for her father and instead finds the girl that saved her, a few feet away. She moves closer to the girl, and sighs in relief when she sees her breathing.

She sees a patch of blood on her shoulder, exactly where Quinn felt herself hurt prior to falling into the river. She also notices the wound on her head. She shakily gets on her feet, and tries to lift the small girl towards the van. She was glad the doors were unlocked and was mildly disappointed the keys were not in sight.

She gently lays the girl down on the passenger seat, and spots her bag on the floor; she grabs it and runs to the driver's side. She begins to hot wire the car and smiles as it sputters to life "Thank you Leroy," she whispers, as she drives away, trying to remember how to get home, she grabs her phone and thanks God that her father was not smart enough to throw it away.

She calls the first number on her call list, "Quinn? I've been searching all over for you, my mom has been practically crawling on walls, until she got called away for a case she couldn't drop. Where the hell are you?" Brittany screams at her.

"My dad kidnapped me Britt, but I'm ok, she saved me," she tells her as she maneuvers her way out of the woods.

"Who Quinn?" Brittany asks.

"I don't know," she answers, "But she seems familiar," the last part was whispered mostly to herself as she looks at the slumbering girl beside her, "I'll figure out where to go Britt and I'll call you again, she's hurt and needs a hospital," she ends the call not bothering to pick up when her phone starts ringing again.

She'd have a lot to answer when she finally sees everyone, she can only imagine how her mother would feel, and Alexis too. But right now, for some reason she felt safe. For some reason she wasn't thinking about her father, or the fact that he kidnapped her and was alluding to things she never wants to think about.

All she knew was that this girl saved her life, and she didn't even know her, didn't know her name, but she's never felt more safe, adored and guarded in her entire life, she grabs her scarf and tries to wrap it around the girls head, "who are you," she whispers.

TBC

So there you go folks, did answer some of your questions?

Also follow me on tumblr insanely – quirky . tumblr . com


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N 1: ****I bet you guys thought this day would never come.**

**shout out to all my friends over at tumblr, lj and here on you guys have been so awesome an i'm really sorry this took so long.  
**

_"Who are you," she whispers._

-o-o-o-o-

The last time they were in the cabin, she was barely six, but she remembers how she and Alexis used to play hide and seek in the woods. She remembers making smores with her mom, and star gazing until she fell asleep in her arms.

She remembers all the good times they had, and the not so good times when her father would get drunk, nights and sometimes mornings when he'd be so different from her daddy, nights when she'd fall asleep clinging to Alexis and Mr. Lambchop afraid of all the noises coming from outside their room.

Quinn shakes her head, and pushes the gas pedal harder. It was not the time to reminisce. She had to get out of there. She needed to get out of the woods, needed get away from the cabin. She needed to find help, for her.

She takes a left and sighs in relief when she sees what seemed to be a bigger road. Finally feeling that they are as far away from the cabin as possible, she grabs her phone and dials a familiar number. She knows that once she hears their voices, she'll breakdown. She also knows that she needs to hear their voice, she needs their words of comfort, and she needs to let them know she was safe.

"You can do this Quinn, be brave, be strong," she tells herself before finally pressing call, and setting it to speaker phone. It barely even rings before she hears a panicked voice frantically speaking.

"Quinny! Quinny, are you ok? Alexis its Quinn! Baby, please say something."

Her mother's voice brings tears to her eyes, "Mommy," she croaks out.

She heard her mother let out a sob, "Oh baby, where are you? What happened?"

"Daddy got me Mommy, and he took me to the cabin, but I escaped and then someone saved me," she cries, wishing nothing more than to feel her mother's arms around her. She hears another voice that makes her cry some more, prompting her to make a complete stop.

"Kiddo, I'm so glad to hear your voice," murmurs Alexis.

Quinn sniffles, and tries hard not to cry, "Lexi, I was so scared," she whimpers, "I didn't know what to do and I'm not sure what happened, but when I found a way to escape I did, but he pointed a gun at me Lexi, Daddy shot at me and missed, he was going to kill me. I knew he would, I could hear it in his voice, just like when he broke my arm, I knew," she swallows hard, wanting to just get it all out there, "I could see it In his eyes, I knew what he wanted to do, even before I was able to escape and I couldn't, I wouldn't let him to do that," she continues only to have her mother cut her rambling.

"Baby, did he," she starts to ask, and Quinn could hear Alexis whimpers filter through the phone, making her feel so much worse.

"NO! No mommy, I escaped, and I ran as fast and as far as I could, but I feel into the river, and the water was so strong and I was just so tired, but she saved me Mommy, she did," she says glancing to her right where the unconscious girl sat unmoving, "The next thing I know, I was waking up, and I was beside a fire in front of the cabin and I saw her and she was bleeding, and I didn't see him anywhere so I just grabbed her, hotwired the van and drove away, I called B then I called you," she says finally stopping to breathe.

"Kiddo," Alexis says, voice breaking, "Quinn, where are you? Is she still with you? Are you safe?" she asks.

Quinn breaks down some more she could hear how scared her sister was. And she felt so guilty, for once again causing their family so much anxiety and grief. And before she even knew it rage filled her whole body. She wanted to hurt her father, for coming back, for doing this to them once again. She hated how much power he seemed to still have over them. She hated how powerless she felt, just like when she was younger. Her fists clench and all she could think of was hurting him back. So lost in her thoughts she never heard her sister and mother calling her name, worriedly asking if she was still on the line. When she hears her sister scream her name she snaps out of her thoughts and finally acknowledges them.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. Sorry for everything, for not being careful. For being scared, for once again putting her family through another harrowing ordeal, for being weak, "I'm so sorry."

"Quinn Fabray!" her mother says loudly, "You have nothing to be sorry for! You listen, and you listen good young lady, you have nothing to be sorry for, absolutely nothing, you didn't do anything wrong and none of this is your fault. Your father is a very sick man; you didn't make him this way. He just is. Everything that has happened has been in no way shape or form you fault."

"But I should have been more careful, after he called the shop, after we knew he was out, I should have been more careful," she reasons, she knew without a doubt that if she just had been more careful, more mindful they wouldn't be in this state.

"Quinn, we all know that if he really wanted something, absolutely wanted something, he would stop at nothing to get it. Do you understand? None of this is your fault," Alexis tells her.

"But, I –" she tries again.

"No. You're safe and that's all that matters," Her mother tells her with an air of finality, "The girl who saved you, is she with you?" her mother asks, successfully distracting her from her guilt.

"She's here, I think there's something wrong, she hasn't woken up," she tells them suddenly afraid, what if she doesn't wake, her heart squeezed painfully at the thought of it, "Mom, what if she doesn't wake up?" she asks frantically, moving so she could check on the girl. Once again she berates herself for forgetting about her savior, her own angel. She checks for a pulse, "Thank God!" she mumbles out loud as she feels a faint but steady one, she could see the girls chest rise and fall, and her eyes stay glued to it and she looks away in shame when she hears her mother calling her name, _Good job Quinn, the girl is probably concussed and God knows what else and you accidentally perv on her. Amazing!_

"She's still breathing mom, and her pulse is there but it's slow and faint," she says answering her mother's questions.

"Ok," her mother says and she sighs in relief, only for it to be short lived, "But you need to get her to a hospital as soon as possible, you said she was bleeding, is she still?"

Quinn gently lifts the girl and sees her injured back, "Yes, but I think it's slowed down," she answers worriedly biting her lip, all she could think of was that she messed up once again, this beautiful stranger saves her life and what does she do, she's on the side of the road crying to mommy.

"Quinn focus, stop blaming yourself," Alexis says authoritatively. "Just go find help ok? Do you know where you are?" she asks.

Quinn frowns wondering how her sister seemed to know what she was thinking, "I think I see a highway from here, but I'm not sure," she shimmying back to the driver's seat.

"That's good try and look for anything that can tell you where you are ok, and we'll stay on the line until you're safe or your phone dies, whichever comes first."

"Ok Lexi," she whispers closing her eyes to say a silent prayer before starting the car once again. She takes one long look at her savior before continuing on to find safety, "Don't go ok Lexi?" she asks in a small voice.

"I won't, we'll stay on the line I promise," her sister answers.

"Just keep talking ok, please," Quinn add, "I just need to hear you guys so I know that it's real."

"What's real baby?" her mother asks.

Quinn takes a deep breath and bites her lip as it trembles, "That I got away," she says wiping away her tears, desperately willing herself not to cry.

"You did baby, you got away and you're far away from your father and you'll find help soon enough, just focus on that ok?" her mother tells her soothingly, "Just focus on coming back to us," she adds.

Taking one last look at her unlikely hero, she takes a deep breath and drives on, "I will," she tells her mother, focusing on finding her way back home.

Quinn drives on, and listens to her mother and sister chatter on about the pregnancy, she would interject randomly usually when asked a question. She'd look to her right looking for a random sign or landmark she could relay to her mother, and slip a glance or two at the unconscious girl. She knew enough to know that she had to get the girl to a hospital as soon as she could, she's actually contemplated calling 911 but was quite unsure how she would explain where they were. But something catches her eye and she pushes on the gas pedal a little harder. Intent on getting as close to it as possible.

"Mom! I think I see a sign about a highway," she exclaims excitedly, "I think it says Highway 71," she squints her eyes trying to read the sign still a bit further away than she wanted, "Yeah I really think it says 71," she confirms driving a little bit faster.

"71, the first town you'll come across would Westerville I believe, it might lead you to Columbus, you'll probably come across a state trooper or a sheriff baby, that's good," was her mother's reply.

"I can't wait to get home," she mumbles under her breath, "will you guys be there?" she asks softly.

"Of course kiddo, the minute we put the phone down we're getting the quickest flight home," Alexis says with conviction, "Nothing will keep me away ok?" she adds.

Quinn sniffles at this before softly saying, "Thank you Lexi."

"You're my baby sister Quinn, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.. So you find yourself some help and be ready cause once I see you I won't be letting go ok?" she heard her sister's voice break, followed by sniffling and then choked sobs.

"Don't cry Lexi," she says wiping her tears away as well, "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm so glad you're ok," Lexi whispers. Quinn wanted nothing more than to be in the same room as her family, to make all of it real. That she did escape and that she was indeed ok, that she was safe was far away from Russell Fabray. She vaguely hears her mother tell Alexis that she was going to get her some water, all she could focus on was the sound of her sister sniffling, she's never heard her sister sound like this, and she was she never wanted to hear it ever again.

"I'm ok Lexi, and we'll be together soon," she says, "And when you're done smothering me, you can smother this girl that saved me, and then when everything settles down, I'll be at your beck and call," she says trying to make light of the situation they found themselves in, "I'll even rub your foot for you, even if they are yucky."

Alexis laughs at this before saying, "You'll regret saying that Quinn!"

"Which part?" she asks loving how her sister's laughter makes her feel so much better.

"All of it," was Alexis' answer, "So how is she?" she asks.

Quinn spies a glance at her unconscious companion, "She's still knocked out cold, I really hope nothing's seriously wrong," she says wondering why her fingers seemed itching to touch her, why even if they were relative strangers, she felt so at ease with her presence even if she was basically passed out the whole time. She couldn't shake the feeling that she knew this girl.

"Don't think that way, just focus on finding help," was her sister's gentle reminder. Quinn drives on glancing to her right from time to time, the sun was rising and as it rose, light touched the brunette just right, she looked magnificent, she looked peaceful, she looked beautiful she looked like an angel.

"What did you say?" Alexis asks her breaking her train of thought.

Perplexed Quinn furrows her brows before asking, "What?"

"You said something, what was it?"

Quinn's eyes widen and her cheeks turn red, "nothing," she mumbles realizing the train of thought she had before Alexis asked her a question. She blushes further when she hears her sister laughing. Just as she was about to say something more, they hear a beep, a tell tale sign that her phone was dying.

"Is that," Alexis starts only to have Quinn cut her question short.

"Yes."

"How long until," she lets her question trail off.

"I don't know Lexi," She answers, before asking a question herself, "Where's mom?"

"Right here honey, are you almost at the highway?" Her mom asks.

"I think so."

"The minute you see someone that can help, you stop ok? You tell them what happened and you have them take care of that girl."

"Yes mom."

Another beep could be heard.

"And you call as soon as you can, we'll be there soon ok Quinn?"

"OK."

"And we love you kiddo"

"I love you guys too."

"Just stay calm ok? You got away and that's all that matters."

And another.

"Yes mom."

"I love you Quinn, we'll be here soon ok?"

Just as Quinn was about to answer silence envelopes the whole vehicle, her phone had finally died, she picks up her phone, and stares at it before placing it back on the dashboard. She heaves a heavy sigh and keeps her eyes trained on the road ahead. Looking for road markers, or directions, a whimpering sound breaks her concentration; she turns to look at her passenger.

"Hey," she says softly not wanting to frighten the girl, "are you awake?"

She holds her breath waiting for the other girl to say something, anything. She keeps glancing towards the girl, but nothing came.

"I was kinda hoping you would wake up," she says, "It would actually make me feel so much better if you did," she adds trying hard to keep her eyes on the road, "And I totally feel weird talking to you since you're unconscious and everything, but I just really need to get this out. Thank you, you didn't need to save me, but you did and you saved my life," her eyes get blurry, and she softly shakes her head to stop her tears, "you saved my life and I'll save yours, " she reaches across the seat to grab the other girl's hand, she gives it a squeeze before whispering, "I promise."

-o-o-o-o-

"Please coach, you have to send me back, you have to send me back," Santana begs, sluggishly trying to get out of Sue's arms. She groans in pain when her movements stretches her back and affects her wound. She was tired, but Rachel needed her, she couldn't just abandon her friend, not after everything they've been through.

"Santana how were you injured?" Sue asks as she keeps her hold on her subordinate, Becky had stormed in the council stating that Santana was wounded and was on her way back, she spies Carl move beside her presumably to check the damage, "You need to tell us how so we'll know how to heal you," she says her voice rising as they arrive at head quarters.

Santana knew coach was talking to her, but all she wanted was to go back, "Please send me back," she whimpers tiredly, "I need- Rae-" she tries to say only interrupted as she started coughing.

"I'll send you back, I promise I will," Sue tells her,"but you need to tell me how? Do you understand, you won't be much help to anyone if we don't heal you in time," she adds gravely.

"My knife, Dave," Santana says softly that only Sue heard her, she was tired and her eyes were growing heavy, coach promised she'd be sent back. She'll find her friend and do anything, absolutely anything to keep her safe, anything to keep them both safe.

Sue could only watch as Santana's eyes close, healers had rushed forward as soon as Santana informed them of how she was injured, they took the newly appointed defender as Sue was left kneeling there. She could only hope that Rachel was faring better than Santana, especially now that she was all alone. She feels as if she had failed, she had failed Rachel and Quinn, failed Santana, when it was the last thing she ever wanted to do. the last thing she could afford to do. She looks at her hands, stained with Santana's blood and she had never felt so pathetic in her entire existence, they were byproducts of choices, of decisions made by one being, someone who now seemed bigger than any of them had anticipated.

"Coach," she hears snapping her out of her musings, "We need to figure out what to do," he adds.

Sue takes one look at where Santana was whisked away before nodding her head. This was the only thing she could do, it was the thing she had to do.

-o-o-o-o-

"Sure is empty for a highway," Quinn grumbles under her breath, she chances a quick glance to her passenger and bites her lip, "I really wish you would wake up soon, but you have no idea how relieved I am that you're still breathing, like I am sooo glad you still are," her eyes widen and she all but dives towards the passenger seat placing a hand just beneath the girl's prominent nose, "Thank God! For a moment there, I thought you had stopped breathing."

She takes a few deep breaths and suddenly pulls back her hand upon noticing that her hand had strayed lower, face red she starts spouting apologies, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't trying to cop a feel, and I'm not saying that because you don't have umm breasts, coz you do. And it's not because I've stared at it, I have eyes, and I did feel them when I carried you in the van, and I'm not a perv feeling you up or anything like that but it was the only way I could carry you in," Quinn finally stops to take in a deep breath, "I can't believe I'm rambling like this. Um please excuse me," she tells the unconscious girl, before putting one hand on her mouth trying to muffle her scream of frustration.

"Let's try that again shall we?" she asks knowing she wouldn't get an answer, "I'm sorry I wasn't trying to feel you up, I was just preoccupied in making sure you were in fact still breathing, And I wasn't trying to cop a feel when I carried you into the van either," she says quickly before taking a deep breath, "You should get used to this, I can sometimes go off tangent and not that I'm a big talker, I usually am once I get real close to someone," she says with a grin, "and for some unknown reason, for the life of my I can't stop talking to you, I just keep talking and talking," she continues before she runs out of breath and has to stop.

She steals another glance at her companion before hitting herself on the forehead, wincing right after she did, "I am such a dummy, my mom would totally tell not like the fact I forgot my manners, My name's Quinn, Quinn Fabray," she says with a small smile, "And I realize that I do look crazy, since I'm introducing myself to an unconscious girl, but it feels weirder that after everything we've been through so far, I don't even know your name," she takes another look before keeping her eyes trained on the road.

After a few minutes of silence Quinn starts talking again, "So we've established that my name is Quinn Fabray, rambler extraordinaire, and since I can't ask for your name at the moment, I guess I'll have to give you one," she exclaims with a grin and nod of her head.

"I think I'll call you Belle, coz you kinda remind me of her, the Disney Princess I mean, she was a brunette, which you are," she says glancing at the thick brown hair adorning the girl's head, "She was brave, just like you coz if you weren't I doubt you'd have been able to save me," she continues, "And she was beautiful which is exactly what her name means," she says before whispering, "and you are, beautiful that is," her cheeks once again turn red and she clears her throat trying to get rid of the lump that had suddenly formed there.

"So yeah, Belle it suits you," she squeaks out prompting her to clear her throat once again, "And once we find help and you're actually conscious, I'll introduce myself all over again, I promise, oh and another thing you should know and will probably find out pretty soon is that everyone important to me," she says with a small smile, "Will hug you a lot, like a real lot," shrugging her shoulders she keeps on, "when they're done smothering me with bear hugs and kissed and once the doctor gives them the OK, they'll be on you just like Winnie the Pooh is with honey."

"But I call dibs," Quinn whispers to herself.

-o-o-o-o-

"This is a disaster Doc, an absolute disaster," says Sue as she paces the floor, occasionally stopping as Emma was moving from one point to another, sweeping the already pristine floor.

"I understand that you have some doubts about our current action plan," Carl says from his seat, "But we knew the possible consequences," he adds.

Sue abruptly stops and turns to advance at the seated man, narrowly missing Emma, she points her finger at Carl, "Santana almost perished, and we don't know where Rachel is, let alone how she is, she's not even in the feed Carl!"

"You need to calm down Coach, You won't do them any good if you're mad," Carl tells her.

"Don't patronize me, this could have all been prevented," Sue continues undettered, "You know, you've known all this time and I believed you when you said we could handle it, that they could handle it."

"Are you doubting their abilities?" Carl asks finally standing up.

Sue glares at him, and leans down aggravated, "Are you mocking his capabilities?"

"Stop it!" Emma screams forcing the two to break apart, "This is not the time to argue, we need to fix it, we need to fix this now!"

Carl plops down his seat and looks sheepsihly at Emma, whil Sue visibly deflates and takes the seat across from him, "Now we know what we are up against, What we should work on is what we can do to save Rachel, and her ward," says Emma as she too sits down.

"Her chosen," mutters Carl and Sue.

Emma's eyes widen at the new information, "Ohh," she says, "Well that makes things a bit more complicated then."

-o-o-o-o-

"So I told you about my mom, Lexi and the most important man in my life, Mr. Lambchop," she says with a small giggle, "I told you about the Mr. Berrys Hiram and Leroy, so we move on to my best friend, Brittany!" she says with a bit of flair in her tone, "She's the best dancer I know, and she's also the best hugger ever," she continues as if talking about a well kept secret, "She's obsessed with ducks and cats, actually she loves animals a lot, and has a heart of gold, she and her family are one of the reasons I am who I am today, and she'll totally love hugging you," her grin grows bigger, "she'd tell you that you're perfectly fun size, and would probably stay glued to you until someone pries her away."

She sighs talking about her family was making her feel better, she had initially thought she wouldn't see them ever again, and this girl, her savior, her hero, no her angel came swooping in to save her from the nightmare that was her father, and the circumstance she found herself in while with him. She takes a long look at her companion and sees her breathing grow shorter, shallower even and a whimper breaks the monotonous sound of the engine that had accompanied the silence when Quinn stopped talking and it prompts her to step harder on the pedal.

"Just hang on for me ok Belle, you can't give up now," Quinn says loudly, a light skinned hand shooting out to grasp a tanned one, the cold Quinn feels makes her press on faster, "Stay with me, please angel stay with me," she begs before letting go of the clammy hand and focusing on the road ahead, wishing, praying for anything that can help them, help her.

-o-o-o-o-

She was alone but she could hear her

She could hear her beautiful voice

Calling out to her

Calling out for her

'_please angel, stay with me'_

But something was pulling her away.

-o-o-o-o-

Santana's eyes open wide, and she lifts her head trying to figure out where Rachel was only to realize her friend's sacrifice. She tries to get up, but was stopped by a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Please lie still, we're still not done healing you," the voice tells her.

She doesn't listen, and instead rolls her shoulders and stretches her back. She could barely feel the pain, but she knew that she still wasn't a hundred percent, She gets off the bed and almost falters in her steps, "I have to go," she says.

A hand grabs her arm, "You can't leave, you shouldn't," the healer insists.

Santana turns her head and looks at her eyes hard, and with a determined voice and stance says, "Make me."

They look at each other for what seemed like hours, before the hand on Santana's arm lets go. Santana disappears not long after.

-o-o-o-o-

They had just passed the Welcome Sign, and Quinn barely pays attention to how fast she was going, all she did care about was finding help and finding it fast.

"Stay with me ok, just stay with me," she says over and over again.

Spying a hospital sign she pushes on the gas pedal harder, the engine roars and she moves forward, onwards. She was close, they were close.

Then she hears it first, the sound of sirens, she looks at the rear view mirror and sees the flashing red and blue, she knows they were getting closer, and somehow she's not quite sure how, but she stops and soon after the squad car is parking in front of her, she looks to her right, and finds the small brunette shivering, she places a hand on her forehead and gasps at how cold she was.

"Stay with me please, Belle, stay with me," she begs.

A sharp knock startles her prompting her to turn around, the officer takes one look at her before grabbing his radio saying, "It's Quinn Fabray, she's here."

The cop slowly opens her door, instead of getting out, Quinn turns around moving closer to the unconscious girl, grabbing her face, "Stay with me, ok? Don't go ok?" she tells the girl before turning back towards the cop, "You have to help her please, she's been unconscious for so long, and she's lost some blood," she tells him brokenly, tears falling down her face.

"Call a bus!" the cop tells his partner who was still by the squad car, as he walks round the van towards the passenger side, "Quinn, it's ok, Help is on the way alright," he tells her soothingly, gently checking the other girl's vitals, "I need you to get out of the van, and stay with my partner over there ok?" he tells her.

"No, I won't leave her, I won't," Quinn says through her tears, shaking her head. "You need to stay with me Belle, I still need you to wake up so I can properly introduce myself, like I promised."

Another set of sirens reach Quinn's ears, and they were getting closer.

"Hear that, help's on the way Belle, so just hang on, ok? Just hang on for me." Quinn mumbles, wiping away her tears with one hand, and squeezing a clammy hand in the other.

A pair of hands fall on her shoulders, a soft voice tells her that she needs to let go so that they could help her friend, she feels herself being slowly led out of the van but she keeps her eyes trained on the brunette, she watches as they slowly carry her out of the van, and places her on the stretcher. She shrugs off the hands on her shoulder and instead rushes towards the still unconscious girl that was going paler by the minute.

"Stay with me ok? Just stay with me." She says again, her hand holding unto a smaller one squeezing it once, twice.

-o-o-o-o-

"How long?" Emma asks Carl, "How long have you known?"

"A while now, I kept stumbling into anomaly after anomaly," he answers.

Emma then turns to Sue, "Where do you come in?" she asks.

"Doc and I talked about a few things we've seen, at first we thought it was system glitches, until Rachel it made sense then. Rachel was his biggest mistake, and he'll do anything to cover it up," she answers.

"Surely the boss knows about this," exclaims Emma, "This is his 3rd in command we're talking about," she implores.

Just as Sue was about to say something, Santana appears falling to her knees in front of Sue, "Send me back," she grunts, painfully trying to stand up.

"You can barely stand, what makes you think I'll send you back in this state?" Sue asks incredulously.

Santana stands straight before speaking voice clear and strong, "Because you and I both know, I'd still go with or without your permission," their eyes locked together, never wavering, a silent conversation take place, only to be broken as Santana starts coughing, before falling down on her hands and knees screaming in pain.

"When you are healed, I will send you back," Sue tells her as she crouches down beside Santana, "But you need to heal, you are no good to either of them like this, do you understand?"

Santana nods her head once before gritting her teeth in pain, suddenly she arches her back and her scream bounce off of the walls.

Sue's eyes widen at the display, before whispering "Rachel."

-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-

She was afraid, but not for herself. For someone else.

He was angry so angry.

Gunshots.

Screams.

Punches.

Bones breaking.

Pain, so much pain.

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn's eyes widen as she could only watch as the brunette suddenly arches her back, before collapsing then whimpering in pain, all around them the paramedics were busy trying to figure out what was wrong, they come to a sudden halt, and the doors are pried open.

She follows them jumping out of the ambulance, running right after them as her angel was being wheeled in. She grabs the rail with one hand, she refused to leave her side, not until she absolutely had to.

Someone, a nurse was telling her she had to stay in the waiting area, that the police wanted to speak to her, but she barely listened, she kept her eyes on her hero, kept looking at those closed lids, wanting nothing more than to see them open.

A hand grabs her wrist, and she instinctively looks down only to gasp when she finds out whose hand it was. She looks back up in time to see the brunette blinking, eyes fluttering trying to adjust to the light, before turning towards her.

Their eyes meet, and everything else fade away.

Before they come crashing back down as the brunette's eyes close once again, Quinn left in the wings, as a nurse held her back, her savior wheeled away.

Quinn touches her wrist, gently tracing where she could still feel the girl's hand on hers. She takes one more look at the door where the other girl disappeared, before wordlessly moving back towards the waiting room where the nurse was leading her to.

"Her eyes," she whispers.

"Yes dear?" the nurse asks her.

Quinn just shakes her head, and just shuffles her way to a chair, "I remember them."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **RL was just being a pain. I apologize for how long it took to have this chapter up. Much love to everyone who added this story to their favorites and alerts, as well as left reviews. At one point I will be able to get back to you, but please know that I am grateful for all of them. **  
**

* * *

"_I remember them."_

-o-o-o-o-

Santana collapses unto Sue's outstretched arms, chest heaving with exhaustion. She desperately tries to catch Sue's gaze. "Tell me she didn't," was Sue's whispered command, knowing full well what it would mean otherwise.

She tries to remain stoic, but her voice tremble as she answers, "I tried to stop her coach, I really did. But she—she didn't listen, she wanted me to make it back here."

Carl kneels beside them, grabbing Santana's hand making her focus on him in return, "Was it everything?" he asks his demeanor changing with every word.

And Santana's answer changes everything, "If it was, I wouldn't be connected to her would I?"

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn keeps staring at her wrist, tracing a pattern only she sees. She could vaguely hear someone call her name, she lifts her head up and sees the same police officer from the cruiser.

"Ms Fabray," he says softly, "Why don't we get you checked out," he adds extending out his hand for her to take.

She looks at his face and his gentle smile, "Can I call my mom first? I need her to know I found help and my phone died awhile back," she tells him as she clasps his offered limb in her smaller one. And he helps her up and immediately let's go of her hand once she was on her feet.

"Of course, I'm sure there's a phone you can use somewhere," was his reply as he leads her towards the nurse's station, "Hi, can we use your phone?" he asks one of the nurses. With a nod she hands over the phone and Quinn proceeds to dial a familiar number.

"It's ringing," she tells him before biting her lip in anticipation, "Hi Mom, Lexi. I made it I'm at Mercy Hospital in Westerville, and right now I'm about to get checked out. I don't know how she is they whisked her away as soon as we got here, I'll see you guys here. I love you." She ends the call and places the phone back in its cradle, before looking at the police officer, "They're probably on their way like they said they would be," she tells him.

He nods his head once, "Let's get your exam out of the way, and when your mom gets here I can get your statement," he tells her as he leads her to an exam room.

"Thank you," Quinn whispers right after she had launched herself at the unsuspecting police officer, "Thank you so much sir," she says again as she pulled away before turning around to smile at nurse in the room. She wonders why in this room full of strangers, she felt more at ease than in a room with her father. She thinks about 'Belle' praying that she was being taken care of, that she was going to be ok.

The nurse directs her to sit on the bed, "Let's get started ok Hon?" she hears her say. She gives the older lady with a smile, and tries hard to pay attention to what's happening during her exam, and she answers all the questions the best way she could.

At one point during her exam, a doctor came in and started asking her questions. Quinn was pretty sure she was able to answer them as best she could, but her mind kept straying to that small girl who had saved her life. She wondered if she would even be told of her condition. If someone was out there worried about her, if there was someone looking for her.

Quinn had no idea how long she'd been sitting there, she doesn't even remember how many out dated magazines she'd leafed through. All she knew was that no one had approached since she sat back down on the surprisingly comfortable seats.

She's been trying to read the article on the page she had stopped on, she'd gotten as far as the first sentence, when she vaguely hears her name being called. She lifts her head before taking off running.

"Mommy," she cries clinging to her mother, "Mommy you're here," she whimpers both hands clutching her unto her mother's shirt. She could hear her mother whispering words of comfort, but it all went over her head, she could pay attention to them later, she just wanted to melt in her mother's safe embrace. She keeps her arms wrapped around her, taking in the feel of her, inhaling the scent of her, it was that last reminder that she needed. She was safe, she was with her mother, she was home.

She feels a hand on her head, gentle fingers running through her hair, forcing her to lift her head from the her mother's neck, her eyes find familiar hazel ones. Eyes brimming with tears, relief, worry and joy evident in them, "Lexi," she croaks, before heaving sobs wrack her body, her mother lets her go long enough for her sister to take her place, pregnant belly cradled in between them.

She knew words were being said, her name and prayers of thanks falling from their lips. Their hands never idle, always touching, her arms, her hands, and her head or wiping away her tears, tucking her hair behind her ear. If they weren't speaking she'd feel their lips on her forehead, on her cheek, on the back of her head.

At one point, she knew her mother directed them to the couch, she knew she had soaked her sister's shirt with her tears and she knew that she was clutching their hands as tight as she could, the same way they clutched hers. And she knew, she finally knew that she was safe. She really made it out. She found her way home.

Everyone else in the room could only watch the joyous reunion unfold as the three women clung to each other. Everyone knew that what they saw was either a miracle, or close to one as they could get.

Everyone there could only wish that this was the last time this family had to go through anything like this again.

-o-o-o-o-

Holly sat in her home office, staring off into space. She kept thinking of what's been happening all around her, kept thinking of what her role really was in all of it. her ringing phone startles her, and she quickly picks it up, hoping for good news, somehow knowing what she was about to hear just that, "Hello, Oh Judy you are? That's good to hear. Yes, I'll let them know right away, I'll go grab it right now, yes we'll see you all soon, take care," ending the call she runs her hand through her hair, "Why does it feel like something big is about to happen?" she asks out loud.

-o-o-o-o-

Judy sat back down beside Quinn, putting one arm around her baby, "I just called Holly, I'm pretty sure we can expect everyone in a few hours," She softly tells her girls as a content smile blossoms on her face as Quinn cuddles closer to her, she gives her forehead a kiss and catches her Alexis' eyes who was gently smiling at the scene.

A nurse walks towards them, and Quinn sits up straight before trailing the nurse's movement before visibly deflating as said nurse just passes them by, she snuggles back into her mother's side, moving ever so often until finding the perfect position. She sighs happily before tensing up.

"What's wrong Baby?" Judy asks, Quinn instead of answering burrows further into Judy's arms, "Quinny," prompts Judy.

Quinn untangles herself from her mother's arms, biting her lip, "Do you think…", she starts glancing at the double doors where the girl was rushed through, "Do you think she'll be ok? That she is ok?" She asks, "Will they tell us how she is, do you think she has a mom and sister worried about her too?" Quinn continues forehead scrunched, emotions running wild inside of her, the thought of Belle being alone worrying her, "Can we help her get home? Can we stay here until she's ok?"

"We'll stay squirt," Says Alexis, "We'll stay as long as you want."

"OK," says Quinn as her eyes grow heavy, she tries to snuggle back into her mother but instead almost falls face first if not for Judy's arms wrapping around her middle. She knows she was asked a question, she tells her mother what she feels instead, "Mommy, mm tired," she mumbles before everything goes black.

-o-o-o-o-

"Hi, we're here to see Quinn Fabray," Holly tells the nurse in front of her, who takes one look at her and her 'entourage' : The Berrys and her darling daughter, worrying her lip while clutching Mr. Lambchop to her body tightly.

"They're over here," the nurse tells them leading them over a hallway, before stopping at one door, "The poor thing was so exhausted she just conked out, we've been trying to tell her to rest up, but stubbornly refused to leave the waiting area until she knew how the girl she came in with was," she says adds nodding her head towards one door where an officer stood guarding it, "You can go and visit but I'm pretty sure they're all asleep in there," she continues, before moving back towards her station.

"What of the other girl, the one Quinn came with?" asks Hiram.

The nurse looks from side to side, "I'm sorry sir, I can only release her status to family members or if applicable legal guardians," she gives them a sad smile before leaving.

Brittany doesn't waste any time and opens the door and quickly makes her way inside, "Q?" she whispers, when she finds everyone in the room asleep, she quietly walks over Quinn's bedside, before putting Mr. Lambchop in her best friend's arms, "We were worried about you Q," she murmurs, smiling as Quinn grabs on to Mr. Lambchop tighter, she leans forward and kisses Quinn's forehead before turning around to sit beside her mother, who sat with a now awake Judy, she gives her a tight hug before she watches the berry men, fidget beside Quinn's sleeping form.

"Has anyone said anything about the other girl?" Holly asks Judy, who just shakes her head, "Not even the detectives or attending?"

"The young man outside, told me that the lead detective will be by in an hour or so, they're at the cabin checking it out, and as for the other girl, she appears to be a minor, and that he can't say anything else," was Judy's answer, before standing to accept the hugs that the Berrys wanted to give.

Holly catches her daughter's eyes before giving a barely noticeable nod, she'd take care of it. She stands up, letting them know she had to make a call, she had a feeling her hunch was correct, but she just had to make sure.

-o-o-o-o-

Holly walks up to the hospital roof and just stood for awhile, and wasn't surprised to hear the voice coming from behind her.

"The Big Boss wanted you to know, all that should happen, will happen," Becky tells her, "And he also said that go with your gut," she gives Holly a huge grin before disappearing.

Holly takes a deep breath, before placing a call, "Hi Honey," she greets her husband, "Yes she's when we got here they were all asleep," she answers, "but we still don't know anything about the girl," she trails off, knowing her husband would automatically pick up on it, " yes that's why I'm calling, aside from giving you an update about your other daughter," she smiles when she hears him sigh, pick up what sounded like his desk phone and start conversing with someone, she could barely make out what they were saying, but it wasn't long before he was back on the line with her everything she needed and wanted to hear, "Thank you Seth, you really are perfect," she hears him tell her that he was perfect for her, and she smiles thinking he was absolutely right, he was perfectly made for her.

-o-o-o-o-

Judy and Holly were quietly talking in the couch at the corner of the room, the Berrys and Alexis were currently out looking for dinner, and Brittany was sleeping curled beside Quinn, when a knock on the door makes them stop, a man with a shield clipped to his belt comes in and introduces herself as the Detective Cabot, the lead for the case.

"We went to the cabin where Quinn said she came from, but we didn't find any clues that could lead us to finding him," she tells them gently, "Would there be any place you can think of that he might go to? Anyone he could try and get in touch with?" she asks Judy.

"I can't think of any place or person really, when we divorced his parents stopped talking to me and the girls," she answers, "The friends I thought I had before the trial stayed away after from us after he 'got convicted, and I doubt they'd do something as scandalous as help a fugitive," she continuous starting to get worried.

"We'll find him, we'll do everything we can and we'll find him," the detective says with conviction, now about the girl, we've searched any matches in Missing Persons, as well as Child Services, and we didn't find any record of her, we are also unable to question her at this time," she adds, only to be cut-off by a worried voice from the bed.

"Is Belle ok? Is she awake? She's ok right?" Quinn asks rapidly while trying to get out of bed and Brittany's arms.

All three adults turn to look at Quinn who seemed to falter on her feet prompting Judy to jump on hers, "Baby, not so fast, let's go sit down beside Holly and let Brittany sleep some more," Judy coos leading her daughter to the couch.

"Did she say her name was Belle?" asks Detective thinking this would be something that can help them find the identity of the young brunette

And Quinn readily shakes her head "I had to stay awake so I kept talking to her, and I felt bad that I didn't know her name so I gave her one," she answers sheepishly, blushing knowing her mother and Holly was smiling at her rambling and telling answer, before remembering that the detective did not in fact answer her questions, "Is she ok? Can I see her? Is she awake?"

"I can tell you that she's ok, and that she's currently sleeping," she tells Quinn, before looking at Judy, "We're still trying to find out who she is, but given the circumstances, the department thinks that for the time being the girl, who we will refer to as 'Belle' needs an advocate or social worker that can work this case, even without her statement, she is in fact a victim of violence," she then catches Holly's eyes, "Seth called the station, somehow convinced the cap that we could have you take care of it instead."

"And I assume you have the paper work with you?" Holly asks, when she gets her answer, she looks over at Judy and then Quinn before she starts speaking again, "Can we speak outside Detective?" she stands up and tells the Fabray women she'll be right back.

Quinn watches them go before telling her mother, "I really want to see how she is mom."

Judy could only hold her daughter closer whispering, "Me too."

-o-o-o-o-

Santana opens her eyes, and looks from side to side. Realizing she was alone, she slowly sits up, and smiles as she doesn't feel any pain. She rolls both her shoulders then stretches her arms above her head. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed, she lowers both feet on the ground then wriggles her toes. She rolls her head, smiling as she hears her bones crack and pop.

She gets on her feet, and falters as a wave of emotions hit her full force.

It was Rachel.

She knew what she was about to do was risky and flawed at best. What Rachel did had repercussions and she could only guess what happened to her dear friend after the fact. And as the small brunette was moments from a full breakdown she knew she didn't have much time. So on shaky feet, she gathers her bearings. Yet a nagging thought made her falter, but instead she lets it go fully intending to be there for her dear friend, like she promised.

"Besides," she tells herself, "Coach will understand."

And then she was gone.

She appears in a hospital room just as a doctor and nurse was walking out. She pays them no mind and instead keeps her eyes focused on the bed, where whimpers could be heard, coupled with minuscule movement. And she knew, just like she's always known.

Something was wrong.

She slowly walks toward the bed that seemed too large, it felt wrong, this was never something she thought Rachel would be in. She pauses when the whimpers turned into a sob that was quickly muffled by a hand.

Rachel was beyond scared, she was terrified.

"Hey," Santana says in greeting, and takes a step back when Rachel looks towards her. Her friend, her Thumbelina looked at her with terror in her eyes. She could only watch as her friend tried to subtly move away from her.

'She's terrified of me,' Santana thinks to herself in horror.

"It' ok," she whispers, "Don't be afraid, just breath, ok, just breathe," she gently smiles as the smaller girl does as she was told. "Good, just like that," she coos.

Rachel wipes her face with the sleeves of her hospital gown as quick as she could, before looking back at the stranger in her room. She felt familiar, but she was confused and alone. And the girl's sudden appearance and the recognition on her face initially scared her but said stranger's presence gradually made her feel safe, and for the first time since she woke up she didn't feel so alone. And as the stranger beams at her once she had calmed down, she finds herself smiling back just a little.

"There you go," Santana murmurs, "I bet you feel so much better don't you?"

Rachel bites her lip before giving Santana the barest of nods, making the standing girl grin and move closer.

"So," she starts drawing out the word, "Wanna tell me what the doc said, that started the waterworks?" Santana immediately senses she said the wrong thing, as the smaller girl burst into tears once again. "Oh no, please don't cry, don't cry," was all Santana could say, as she tries to console a distraught Rachel, "I'm sorry, please don't cry, I don't like it when you cry, and I know you know that I don't," Rachel starts crying harder, Santana not knowing what else to do, clears her mind and breathes deep, keeping her eyes on Rachel. Her forehead crinkles in confusion as another barrage of emotions assault her mind only this time so much stronger, something she's never been accustomed to.

_**who?  
scared  
alone  
can't  
no words  
hurt  
can't  
remember  
who am I?**_

"You," whispers Santana, as something inside of her breaks, her eyes lock with familiar brown eyes and she grabs a trembling hand and she feels her insides clench when Rachel tightens her grip, "I know you're scared," she says softly, "but somewhere inside of you, you know I could never hurt you," she adds.

Rachel tries to keep her eyes on this stranger standing before her who made her feel safer than the smiling nurse, and gentle doctor who kept asking her questions she couldn't answer, who touched her hand making her cringe. But this beautiful stranger, looked at her with caring eyes, and it looked like this girl felt what she felt, knew what she was thinking.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions ok?" she says and smiles as she feels her hand being squeezed "can you speak?" she asks softly.

Rachel shakes her head, and more tears flow done her face, and all Santana could do was wipe them away.

"Do you know who I am?" Santana asks, somehow knowing the answer. And Rachel shakes her head, eyes filled with anguish. She could only try and smile, trying to show Rachel that it was ok, that it was going to be ok.

"You might not remember me here," Santana starts before lifting her free hand to gently touch Rachel's forehead. She keeps her eyes locked with Rachel's then asks, "But how about here?" she points to Rachel's heart. All she could do was watch as Rachel closes her eyes as if to concentrate.

Rachel closes her eyes and just feels, the hand in hers did not stifle her, instead it made her feel safe. Those eyes when looking at her did not feel invasive or pitying, she could instead feel the concern and care. She opens her eyes abruptly when something finally clicked, this girl was no stranger.

She was familiar.

Santana stifles a sob when Rachel finally nods at her. And all she wanted to do was take her friend in her arms, and take her away from here. But the two voices coming closer stops her from doing so. She turns her head towards the door, and knew she didn't have much time. She looks back at Rachel and tries to smile, she had to leave and this time it was harder than ever, she had to go but she didn't want to leave Rachel defenseless.

"I have to go now," she whispers, Rachel's eyes widen and squeezes her hand tight, "I don't want to, but I really have to. But I'll be back for you, I promise I'll come back," she says her voice breaking, "They'll take care of you while I can't, but I will come back."

Rachel seems to search her eyes before nodding her head dejectedly, then let's go of her hand.

"Close your eyes," she says softly, Rachel takes one last look at her, lifting up a hand to wipe away a tear that was falling down the Latina's face, she gives her one last smile and then closes her eyes. Santana hears footsteps and she takes a quick look at the door before looking back at Rachel, "sleep," she utters before disappearing, leaving a sleeping Rachel alone.

-o-o-o-o-

"Quinn! We shouldn't be here!" exclaims Brittany in a whispered manner, as the other blonde drags her in front of a door, cautiously looking from side to side, "Let's just go back to your room," she adds all the while pulling the determined girl towards the direction they came from.

But Quinn stood her ground, and pulls Brittany back, "I can't wait anymore B! And if I stay in that room any longer, I might just go insane," she says as she once again checks their surroundings, "besides the doctor already said she could receive visitors, and I just wanted to be first, I need to see that she really is ok," she adds the last part sheepishly as she blushed faintly.

Brittany takes in her friend's overall appearance and demeanor, and could only lift an eyebrow before breaking out in a grin.

"What's that smile for?" Quinn asks with her own eyebrow raised, and was just answered with a snort and a head shake, "Fine! Don't tell me, just will you stand guard while I check on Belle?" she asks exasperated, Brittany seemingly was being a tad difficult for some reason. Instead of getting mad, she pouts at her friend, while whispering please over and over again. It seemed like hours until Brittany finally gives her a nod, and she almost jumps for joy, but hugs her friend instead, "Thanks B! You're the best," she says squeezing her friend tighter before letting go, "I won't take too long, I just want to see her ok?"

Brittany nods her head, and giggles as Quinn wasn't quite paying attention to her, the hazel eyed girl had all her focus trained on the door instead, she was looking at the door handle like it would disappear, and Brittany couldn't help herself and said, "Q, it doesn't work that way."

Quinn whips her head around and looks back at her friend, "What?" she asks.

"The door," Brittany quips, "You don't stare at it, you turn it silly duck," she adds with an even bigger grin.

"I knew that," Quinn says before looking back at her friend with a scowl.

"Uhuh," drawls Brittany, amused at her friend, "So why haven't you?"

"Haven't what?"

"Turned the handle so you can open the door and see your Belle?"

"My Belle?" Quinn whispers to herself, her heart stopping, **_I'm having a heart attack!_** she thinks, only to jerk out of her stupor when she feels a nudge from behind.

"Quinn, I really love you and all but you need to get a move on, I don't want our moms to get mad, and they will if we get caught!" says the taller blonde while pushing her friend forward, a few steps closer to the door.

"I'm going, I'm going," Quinn says not moving.

"Do you want me to open the big bad door for you Quinny?" teases Brittany.

"No!" huffs Quinn, moving even closer, she takes a deep breath before grabbing the handle, and slowly opening the door.

"Be brave Quinn, you can do this, nothing to be afraid of," she tells herself as she takes a step inside the room, closing the door behind her.

"She saved your life and like B said, she's your Belle."

Hazel eyes find the pristine bed, and the slumbering form of the small brunette. And like a moth to the flame, Quinn moves forward, getting closer one step at a time. Until she was right beside the girl.

She watches the girl sleep, just taking it all in, knowing that they both made it. They were safe.

-o-o-o-o-

"Tink doing good?" Sue asks appearing beside Santana who just appeared inside the same room she had vacated.

"She's awake," was Santana's clipped answer, eyes downcast, not knowing why she was feeling the way she did.

Sue eyes the Latina, surprised at the connection the two friends shared, "And is she well?"

Santana's eyes close as she whispers, "She doesn't remember me, and she can't speak."

They stay silent, somehow both needing a few minutes for the situation to sink in before Santana breaks the silence.

"She needs me more than ever," she says, "You need to send me back."

"I will soon."

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn brushes back some hair, tucking it behind the sleeping girl's ear, she whips her head round when she hears voices outside the door. She turns around and was surprised to find brown eyes looking at her.

"Hi," she whispers smiling.

-o-o-o-o-

She felt fingers on her hair, and heard faint noises from afar. Her eyes open, and sees a girl standing beside her bed making her heart beat so hard, she thought it would burst out of her chest. When their eyes finally meet, everything stops.

_**I know you.**_

Then the girl said hi and smiled.

_**I know that voice**_

And she smiles back.

_**You're the only thing I remember.**_

TBC

**A/N **I know it's short, but it felt like a good way to end the chapter, and I promise to make it up to all of you, thank you for sticking with this story!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I know it's been a long, long, long, long time. I hope this makes up for it. And I am now working on the latest chapter and hopefully this one won't take as long.

Thank you to everyone who's been helping on this chapter, you know who you are. Also to the fic recs, favorites, alerts and reviews thanks guys, I do read them and will reply to them at one point once I have ample free time.

So without further ado, here you go guys.

-o-o-o-o- 

_**You're the only thing I remember**_

-o-o-o-o-

The small brunette furrows her brows in confusion, there was so many things happening around her and inside of her, and the smiling girl managed to make all of them go away and at the same time intensify. She was naturally confused, but found herself quite curious. This girl was different from her first visitor, while that dark haired girl was familiar, she did not make her feel quite like this.

Like she was complete, even if she could not remember anything.

Like she was home, even if home was such a foreign concept.

She studied the way hazel eyes lit up with a smile after she did, before her lips formed a grin. Her hands itched to touch porcelain skin, her arms yearned to hold her close, her ears begged to hear the soft timbre of her voice. She wanted to know more, she wanted to know everything.

Before she even knew what she was doing she had started to get up, ignoring the pain that enveloped her whole body until it was the only thing she could focus on, it was too intense, almost unbearable, she shuts her eyes and clenches her fists when everything started hurting too much.

"Breathe, just breathe," she tells herself.

She opens her eyes and finds a worried face peering back at her. Anxiously watching her, gauging her reaction. She doesn't even know how she was once again on her back. But the girl seemed to be vibrating with worry. She bites her lip, wondering how she could express how remorseful she was to cause the other girl to worry. She opens her mouth to say something, stopping short as she was reminded of her unfortunate state.

She couldn't speak.

And to make things worse her visitor looked like she was just about to burst into tears, and she didn't know what she could do to stop it.

-o-o-o-o-

Quinn couldn't believe it, she was awake and breathing, and alive and awake and was not just looking at her, she was smiling back.

Belle was smiling back.

She wouldn't have been able to stop the grin on her face even if she tried. And she kept on smiling at the small girl, even as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart, that started doing somersaults and cartwheels when brown eyes studied her curiously. And just as she thought everything was finally winding down it starts up again as the smaller girl's brows furrow and her face scrunched in confusion. It was beyond adorable, and Quinn found herself melting at the display. She idly wonders how she was still standing when she could feel her knees buckle, and her legs shake. But all of that was forgotten when she sees the girl suddenly try and sit up, Quinn's heart leaps to her throat as the smaller girls face show pain. She moves to stop her from further sitting up. And gently helps her lie back down.

She hovers over the girl, not really knowing what she could do. She watches as the beautiful face crumples in pain, then small hands clench into fists, and it took everything inside of her not to grab them in her own hands, to try and soothe her.

It breaks her heart.

She releases the breath she didn't know she was holding when Belle opened her eyes. But it failed to stop her heartbeat from pounding loudly in her ear. Her eyes flicker from one point to another, trying to find even a small twinge of pain from the other girl's face. She was worried, extremely so, that she was trembling.

Their eyes meet, and Quinn wanted to console her, tell her things would turn out ok, only to stop herself when she sees the girl open her mouth to try and speak before promptly closing it again. And for a brief moment Quinn saw something, a sense of vulnerability, a twinge of despair, a dash of hopelessness. And it hurt, it hurt in a way she couldn't understand and it made her lips tremble.

But she forgets all about that when Belle tries to sit up once again, albeit with much trepidation. Quinn spurs into action putting a restraining hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Don't try and get up," she whispers trying to get the girl to lie back down, "You'll hurt if you don't lie back down," she adds.

The girl looks at her for what seems like hours, before she once again tries to sit up, fists clenched, face ashen.

"Please, just stay still ok," pleads Quinn, "I'll help you, just don't move ok," she adds keeping her eyes on the girl, she blindly gropes for the bed remote, then presses the appropriate button to raise the top part up.

She watches as Belle jerks a bit, startled as the bed starts moving. Once again wincing in pain.

"It's ok, just trust me ok," she brings the remote up in between them, "See, I'm just using the remote to help you sit up."

The other girl's eyes widen, glancing to her left then right before finding Quinn's eyes again, the smaller girl gives her a beaming smile now that she was upright.

Quinn for her part places the remote beside the girl's hand, "Better?" she asks, smiling as Belle nods her head.

She smiles, watching as the brunette lift the remote in front of her inspecting it curiously. She presses the same button that Quinn had pressed instantly letting it go when the bed moves again. Quinn chuckles at this and receives a grin, before the smaller girl goes back to inspecting the remote turning it around, and tracing each button.

The look of joy on Belle's face left Quinn in awe. She was left breathless as she watched the girl, innocently press buttons and smile softly at each discovery. And it was so precious, that Quinn couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"So adorably cute," she whispers, before turning bright red, the small girl was looking at her just as red, "Sorry," she murmurs stopping before she could say more, voice hitching as a small hand clasps hers.

"Hi," she says, smiling shyly, "You must think that I'm the biggest dork you've ever met huh?" she adds ducking her head, a tug on her hand makes her look up, and the small girl shrugs her shoulders gently..

"I'm pretty sure you would say otherwise if I told you how I talked to you the whole time you were unconscious," she says once again looking down, tracing patterns across the bed sheet, switching from one foot to another, "And I pretty much told you my life story," she trails off, once again looking down, catching sight of their still joined hands.

It takes a minute or so for Quinn to once again remember her manners, internally face-palming at her forgetfulness.

"I already did this while you were unconscious, and I told you then that once you were awake I'd do it again," she says with a shy smile before letting go of the softest hand she'd ever held, "My name is Quinn, Quinn Fabray. And I wanted to thank you for saving my life," she says extending her hand out.

The small girl nods her head, brows crinkled in what seemed to be confusion, looking at the hand extended towards her. And all Quinn could do was look from her outstretched hand to the confused girl in the bed, before smiling when she sees the other girl extend her hand as well, not taking hers. So Quinn takes it upon herself to take the smaller hand in hers, shaking it slowly. A snort escaping her body at the beaming smile the other girl gave her. Their eyes meet, and just like the first time, Quinn felt a sense of deja vu. Her breath catches in her throat and she marvels at all the feelings this beautiful girl causes.

"My angel," she whispers to herself, inherently knowing how perfect it sounded.

They stayed like that eyes locked, hands clasped until a rapid succession of gentle knocks came from the door, prompting both girls to turn their heads. Quinn starts moving towards the door stopping short when she feels her hand being squeezed, and then being tugged back towards the bed.

Belle looked anxious, worried even and Quinn quickly placates the smaller girl, "It's ok," she murmurs, her thumb massaging the hand she held in her own, "It's just my best friend Brittany, I told her I wouldn't take too long," she adds takes a quick look back at the door before locking eyes with Belle.

What she sees makes her want to giggle and coo all at the same time, the smaller girl was pouting, and it was the cutest thing Quinn had ever seen.

"I probably have a couple more minutes until I have to go," she says, "But I'll be right back, I promise."

This makes the smaller girl pout more, pulling away her hand, and crossing both arms across her chest, wincing a bit. Quinn couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped even if she wanted to.

"God you are way too precious for words," she exclaims trying to catch Belle's eyes with her own, once successful, she offers both her hands and smiles as tanned hands connect with hers, "I just kind of sneaked in your room, and I'm supposed to be resting too," she confesses, squeezing Belle's hands just a bit when she feels her pulling away, "I just really needed to see you with my own eyes, the conscious moving you that is," she adds.

Belle looks straight at her a faint blush painting her cheeks, and they gaze at each other until Brittany's muffled voice comes through the door.

"Q! We gotta go, mom's asking where we went."

Hazel eyes refused to move as she answers, her response laced with disdain. There was a pull, a certain feeling in her chest that refused to let her savior out of her sight, afraid that once she didn't have the other girl in front of her, she would find her gone. The thought evoked a feeling of loss so acute, she had to bite down on her lower lip to stop the tears she knew would fall down her face.

The fact that said girl was looking at her with teary eyes as well did not help in making her make a quick departure. She vaguely wonders why she was feeling the way she currently did, when she barely knew this person, aside from deducing that said person saved her life, she knew nothing about her that would explain the sense of belonging and completeness she felt in her presence. The same feeling that surrounded her and somewhat grounded her the whole time they were on the road, as she searched for help and conversed with the then unconscious girl.

Deciding that she had time to figure it out much later, Quinn instead started focusing on making Belle understand that she would come back as soon as she possibly could.

"I wish I could stay, I really do. But I need to go back to my room before my mother starts panicking thinking my father found me again," she says gently, heart breaking as a tear trickles down Belle's sun kissed skin, she wipes it away with her thumb cradling her cheek, "I promise I'll come back and I won't leave until they make me," she adds with a soft smile trying to convey her sincerity and the truth behind her words, "And everyone will attest that a Quinn Fabray promise is as good as a guarantee."

And as the smaller girl nods in understanding, Quinn finds herself grinning in relief, joy and unabashed admiration.

"You're a very brave person did you know that, trusting too," she says letting go of Belle's face, "before I go, I just wanted to ask for one thing," she adds a burst of nervous energy spreading across her body.

Belle looking at her, but with an emotion she couldn't quite place giving her the boost she needed to finally ask.

-o-o-o-o-

She didn't want Quinn to go, just the thought of it made her cold and alone. She didn't need to know who she was to figure out that this girl, Quinn Fabray made her feel safe, made her feel grounded, made her believe that everything wads going to be alright.

She couldn't stop looking at her, eyes tracing the curve of Quinn's cheeks, down the angle of her jaw, the way her lips quirked upward, her perfectly arched eyebrows, and finally her eyes. Those hazel eyes with just the perfect amount of green and golden flecks, dancing with happiness and uncertainty.

Her arm lifts up on it's own accord, her hand resting on a pair of frazzled ones, a pair that settles down after being wringed over and over again with anxiousness.

_what is it?_ she wanted to say, _what one thing? _her mind screamed.

She didn't have to wait too long, and it takes everything inside of her to stop herself from giggling at how flustered Quinn was.

"I ummm," she starts to say, "umm, well I," Quinn's voice trails off, "I just wanted to ask," Quinn tries again groaning cutely when she was unable to just blurt it out.

She smiles at this squeezing the hands beneath her own, grinning at the appearance of a small smile that was on Quinn's face.

She waits as Quinn takes a deep breath and says, "Belle, I wanted to know if I could hug you."

It was more of a whisper but she heard it clearly, and as much as she wanted to agree, she instead was stuck on the fact that Quinn had called her Belle.

_is that my name? is she someone who knows who I am?_

"I just, I know you don't know who I am Belle, and well I don't know you well either, but I just really wanted to give you a hug, as a thank you, which now that I've thought about it sounds really lame," Quinn rambles who showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

_We don't know each other but you call me Belle? is that my name? It doesn't feel like my name_

"But it's the best I can offer for now, I don't really have any way to repay your kindness and for a lack of a better term heroism."

_I know you mentioned that I saved your life, but how exaclty did I do that?_

"And you know you could totally say no, if you don't want me to. If I'm like being all over your personal space just let me know and I'll back off...Belle?"

_I'm so confused  
who am I?_

"Did I say something to upset you?" Quinn asks.

A shrug and a sniffle was the answer.

This mortifies Quinn who exclaims, "I'm sorry, I assumed it would be ok to ask for a hug, I feel so stupid for asking. Of course you wouldn't be fine with it, I'm practically a stranger."

She shakes her head at this, she clutches one of Quinn's hands in a desperate need to catch her attention, once hazel eyes find hers, a frown mars her features in utter disdain for her inability to communicate. She looks at Quinn and with teary eyes points at herself.

"Umm, I don't," Quinn says obviously confused.

She huffs not knowing how to get her point across, a second or so later she points at Quinn.

Prompting Quinn to ask, "Me?" earning a nod. She then points to herself, "You," answers Quinn, and once again she gets a nod followed by a finger pointing back at her.

"Umm Quinn?" Quinn asks, as everything was finally clicking into place. And as she pointed at herself, Quinn's eyes widen, "Oh gosh! I'm sorry," she exclaims apologetically, "I called you Belle," she adds.

The smaller girl nods her head.  
_Yes! You did_, she thinks to herself, _You called me Belle but insist that we are strangers, when you don't feel like one._

"While I was driving, looking for help for both of us, I just didn't want to call you hey. And once I started talking to you I just decided to call you Belle, from this cartoon. She was brave and she was beautiful, and I just thought that it fit. I decided I would call you Belle until I learned your name. And now I feel like an ass for calling you by that name when the doctors said that you well, that you were," Quinn trails off not knowing how to say it without sounding mean.

Her shoulders slump, and she wraps her arms around herself, feeling a twinge of pain from her shoulder blades and back, a small sound of discomfort leaving her lips.

"I'm sorry," she hears Quinn mumble, "Do you want me to call you something else?"

She shakes her head, i_What else would you call me, I don't know anything_.i

"How about I call you Belle for now, and when I come back I help you with your real one?" was all Quinn could say, hoping it would make up for her obvious blunder.

She shrugs, wincing once again in discomfort.

"I'm really sorry," Quinn whispers, "I should go, I've probably overstepped on my self imposed welcome," She watches as Quinn gets up from her seated position obviously on her way to make a quick exit. Not wanting to let the blonde go just yet, she grabs unto the taller girl's shirt. Quinn looks at her with a questioning gaze, and she just keeps pulling at the shirt until they were almost side by side.

She finally lets go of Quinn's shirt, and looks at the blonde. Waiting for her to ask again.

"Is it ok," Quinn starts, voice a bit shaky, "Would it be ok if I hugged you?"

She gives Quinn a small nod, and she was given a small smile in return. She watched as Quinn moved closer, felt a gentle hand graze her shoulders, while Quinn's other arm wraps around her lower back. Her arms wraps around Quinn's waist and she rests her head on Quinn's shoulder, she feels Quinn's chin on the top of her head. She closes her eyes and just stays in the moment, and beneath her ear, she could hear Quinn's heartbeat strong and steady. Beating in time with hers, when something flashes  
behind her closed eyes.

_**"I can hear your heart, Angel, it's like mine," was softly garbled by a sleepy child's voice, And her arms holds the small blonde closer.**_

Her arms squeeze Quinn tighter it was so familiar, like something she had seen or maybe a memory from her past, and before she could think about it more she hears the other girl whisper "Dibs."

The room was still, and as they held each other, everything else seemed inconsequential. Outside the sun was bright, the wind breezed through but in that sterile hospital room. The two girls were locked in an embrace and eveything was forgotten.

"Quinn, we really gotta go," rang Brittany's insistent voice.

Arms withdrew from its locked state, both girl reluctantly lets go. And for a brief moment, all the smaller girl could think about was how right it felt, how that hug reminded her of a past that was hidden from her reach. She shakes her head and sighs as Quinn stood in front of her, looking as if all she wanted was to stay right there. Here with her.

"I really have to go now," Quinn says, "But I promise I'll be back, maybe I can convince my mom and the others to have lunch here instead," she adds, "If you were ok with it?"

Wanting to see her again, she nods her head in earnest, smiling just a little at the prospect of being around the girl. It was definitely a good idea.

"Awesome, I'll be back with a few people. People that would more or less hug you too," she says with a chuckle, "They're weird like that," says Quinn, as she walks backwards, "And I'll bring you some green Jello, somehow that always makes me feel better, Oh and Ice Cream, I'll bring some Ice Cream too!" she exclaims before hitting the door, "Ooof, ouch. Umm yeah, I'm going to go now before I embarass myself further or you know hide in the closet or something from shame," she rambles, grabbing the door handle from behind her, "I'll see you later ok? yeah ok, umm later alligator."

All of this happened in a span of a minute or so, and all she could do was giggle, she looks out the window and saw the clear blue sky and she feels happy. She was alone, she was unable to speak, and she knew nothing about herself. But with Quinn around, it didn't feel as bad as it did when she first woke up. With Quinn around everything was just better.

A thud against the door, makes her look back at the door. She wonders what it was, but when nothing else happens, she looks back out the window and stares at the sky. She was going to meet Quinn's family, she wonders if her first visitor was that for her. She looks behind her and spies another black rectangle object, with lots of buttons. She reaches for it and pushes random ones and was startled when sounds and moving pictures appear on the box attached to the cieling.

_Wow, it looks real._ she thinks to herself.

She presses a couple of more buttons and watches as the moving pictures change from one thing to another.

_This is wow_.

She keeps on pressing the button that made the pictures change until she saw a woman in orange carrying yellow flowers and a suitcase walking and singing at the same time. She lets go of the rectangle thing, and watches in awe.

**I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum**

-o-o-o-o-

The door softly clicks shut behind her and she in turn leans against the closed door. She sees Brittany watching her curiously as she sighs heavily. Their gazes catch, and she she knew that Brittany would ask her questions she really didn't want to answer right at that moment. So she turns around and lets her forehead touch the door.

"So how'd it go Q, was she awake? is she ok? did you guys talk?" Brittany asks in rapid succession.

There were a lot of questions, and she really didn't want to answer any of them, still feeling like the biggest idiot for calling Belle, well Belle when they obviously didn't know each other, and most importantly the actual girl didn't really know who she really was. So Instead of answering she let's out a groan thumping her head against the door a little harder than she anticipated.

"Jeez Q, it was just a few questions, no need to hurt yourself," she hears Brittany right behind her, as said girl grabs her shoulder dragging her backwards before turning her round so they were face to face. "You ok?" Brittany asks.

Quinn shrugs her shoulders while one hand rubs her forehead, sneaking a peek at the closed door, while sporting the look of a scolded kicked puppy. She hears Brittany whisper to herself, "Oh" making her face front and scowl. Her eyebrows move closer together when she sees her friend struggling to keep her giggles to herself, "What's so funny?" she asks incredulously. She huffs and lifts an eyebrow when instead of words, she hears Brittany giggle before grabbing her hand then dragging her away, "Brittany! I don't understand what's so funny!" she exclaims then turning bright red when one of the orderly shushes them as she passed them by

Brittany turns to look at her smiling widely, "You're the one whose funny Quinn," she tells her friend, "And we really need to get back to your room before everyone starts looking for you."

And that answer was not enough for Quinn, who starts tugging on Brittany's hand to stall her movement, "No, we're not going anywhere until you tell me what was so funny," she says grumpily, pulling her hand away from Brittany's grasp to cross both arms across her chest.

"It's coz I know that look," Brittany says, eyes full of mirth as she keeps their eyes locked, "And with that look and you being like this means you did something very Quinnish, and you don't like being seen as an adorable dork" she adds moving closer to her friend, "What happened Q?"

Quinn drops her gaze and sighs, she's always had these quirk that everyone finds adorable, and often times it comes up at the worst possible opportunity. So when she started talking and kept talking there was no way to stop it. She still couldn't believe she called Belle by Belle when it wasn't even her name. The girl probably thought she was a weird clingy, stalker type insensitive dolt and would probably have her and everyone she knew banned from coming back. i I'll never see her againi runs through her mind making her tear up a little. Which in turn alerts her best friend.

"Quinn, what happened?" she asks softly.

Quinn covers her face with her hands before giving a muffled reply, "I'm a Jerk, she'll never want to see me again."

"Oh Quinn, you could never be a Jerk," Brittany retorts, "even on your worst day you'd never be able to pull it off," she adds.

"Well I was an idiot then, a stupid bumbling idiot!" exclaims Quinn exasperatedly, "There is no way that she'll want to see me again after what I did."

"What exactly happened?"

"I completely forgot that she had amnesia, and that she was more or less mute, and I just kept talking and talking, and kept calling her Belle, and you should have seen how sad she was Brittany, how confused and lost. I was just so insensitive and so stupid when I kept calling her Belle and just went on and on about wanting a hug, and what I talked about while I was trying to find help, and I now that all of that is over and done with I just feel really really stupid."

"You're not stupid, I should totally know right?" negates Brittany, " And if this girl was already told what happened I bet she'd understand. You don't need memories to feel for others right? i can't think of the word, it's a e word," she trails off.

"Empathize?"

"Yeah! exactly," beams Brittany, "See, totally smart and not stupid."

"You're not stupid B, You're just smart in other ways."

"And nice too, how can anyone think you're a Jerk?" asks Brittany incredulously, "You're like the best friend any person could ever ask Quinn, if she never wants to see you again that would be like a sign that the world is ending or something."

"I just made a complete fool of myself B, I kept calling Belle when she obviously didn't remember who she was, and at first everything was going OK you know, and then it kinda went downhill from there and somehow I just needed to get out of there."

"Did she like say you couldn't see her anymore?"

"Well no, I asked her sort of and told her I was bringing her Ice Cream and Jell-O,"

"Then that's a good sign."

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Well now I have to tell our parents I sneaked in to see her."

"Well that's never fun."

"Tell me about it."

They both groan when both their phones alert them that there was a message at the same time, they both look at their respective messages then starts walking back to where they came from.

A few steps in, Brittany asks a question, "At least you had fun right?"

Quinn shrugs her shoulders, "Yeah, I guess."

"At least you saw her right?" Brittany asks again.

Quinn nods her head and smiles goofilly, "Yeah."

"Sooo, did you make her smile?"

"Uhuh."

"You did huh, was she ok even without the memories and voice and all,"

"Yeah, she seemed ok."

"Cool, and did you guys uh talk?"

"Sort of, she kinda knows my name now."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, awesome."

"Did she seem ok with being around you, even if you didn't know each other?"

"Yeah, she was all smiley for the most part."

"Ooooh! That's really great, and did you, you know get to hug her? coz I know you wanted to hug her,"Quinn just nods her head, and Brittany smiles at this bumping Quinn's shoulder who was blushing quite spectacularly, "Spill Q! before we get back to your room, cause with Alexis there, she'll just tease you about it and I really really want to know what happened, like I really want to know everything!"

"It was just a hug B," Quinn bemoans, "Nothing special."

"It was totally special, you got to hug your Angel, how is that not special Q?" continues Brittany, before asking question after question after question.

Quinn answers as best as she could all the time thinking 'My Angel, sounds about right. My Angel, Belle.'

-o-o-o-o-o-

Judy replaces the cap on the pen, before sliding a stack of papers to the left, towards Holly, "So that's it right?"

"Yeah, that's all there is to it," Holly acknowledges, grabbing the aforementioned papers double checking signature lines, "I'll bring this back to the office and we're all set."

Alexis just watches the exchange, "You think it's a good idea?" she asks.

Judy just smiles at her older daughter, while giving Holly a side hug, "I think it's an excellent idea, this way that poor girl can be taken care of. I'm pretty sure Quinn won't mind, she'd probably be happy about it, You heard her when we were waiting for word on the girl right?"

Alexis nods at this, "So were you ever going to tell us that you were doing this?"

"What? the whole foster parent thing?" Judy clarifies.

Alexis nods once again, "Yeah, you never mentioned it before, and I never really thought it was something you wanted to do."

"I all started with a conversation, that the house would feel so empty once Quinn goes off to college," says Judy, "And I have been blessed, we have been so blessed to have a home filled with love and support between it's members and friends that I thought why not, It isn't really an issue that I'm bumping it up a few months."

"Bumping up what?" Quinn asks from the now open door, and all heads turn towards her, "And why are you all looking at me like that?" she asks with a squeak. When answers were not fore coming and her mother looking at her with a certain intensity, Quinn started crumbling, "OK, OK I snuck in to see her, I just needed to see that she was fine with my own eyes, so I went and saw her, we kind of talked, and she seemed lonely so I said I was going to come back and you were all coming with me and we were brining JELL-O and, and well I'm sorry I kind of lied, but I'm not sorry I did it," she says all in one breath, and desperately trying to take in huge amounts of air inside of her.

"Oh Wow Kiddo, not even a breath, impressive," quips Alexis, giggling as Quinn turns red once again, "That was a good one sis," she adds jovially.

Judy just shakes her head with a smile it was just like yesterday, when both her girls were little girls, "Alexis, stop teasing your sister," she says as authoritatively as she could while stifling the smile on her lips, "And Quinn, we'll talk about the sneaking later," she adds looking from one girl to the other, "Now to answer your question baby, I've been talking with Holly and Hiram for the past few months, and well with you almost going off to college, I'd have the house all to myself. And I was thinking of being a foster parent," she says beckoning her youngest daughter to come closer, "And since no one has come in to look for the girl that saved you, I asked Holly to finally finish processing my application," she adds clasping Quinn's hand in her own.

"So you mean," Quinn trails off.

Judy smiles at the hopeful glint in her eyes, "That if no one filed as a missing person matches her description by tomorrow night, and as long as the doctor's give us the OK, she'll be coming home with us, We're hoping that being around you will help her remember. That means that..." she tries to continue but found herself cut off by her daughter.

"Really? She's going to come home with us?"

"If Holly and the Police gives us the all clear, yes she'll be coming home with us. And you and Brittany should help her feel as comfortable as possible," she adds.

In a span of mere seconds, Brittany had Quinn in her arms, and they were twirling and jumping around in circles, only stopping when Alexis cleared her throat, Quinn whips her head round to find her sister's knowing gaze, "I thought you said something about ice cream and Jell-O, I demand that you find some immediately," she says with a certain air of superiority, she guffaws as Quinn's eyebrows rise, "Oh don't even try I invented that eyebrow thing, besides the baby wants some."

And as quick as they arrived, the younger girls were gone, throwing a we'll be right back with Mr Berry 1 and 2, who was currently in the lobby surveying the choices in the vending machines.

"Now that the kids are gone, we can all be adults," Alexis starts, "Is this really a good idea? putting them together, I'm all for it especially if this girl really is orphaned, and I think being a foster mom is an amazing endeavor mom don't get me wrong. But is this even safe? and will this actually help this girl? We're basically strangers, both ways. And what if dad comes back, for both of them." she continues, shuddering at the thought of her father getting close to Quinn, to her family all over again, she never wants it to happen again.

"The police have been going over the one cabin to another along the same area as yours, trying to find anyone who might know this girl," Holly starts, "The press were under strict orders to only release the fact that Quinn was now safe, and that your father was still at large, and nothing about the girl was mentioned. But we are trying to find her family, but until we do, she can't stay here. She shouldn't stay here. And the doctors think that being around Quinn would help her remember, or at least feel safe, And I agree, if she reacts positively to Quinn then we're all good, so to speak."

Judy stands only to sit beside her oldest daughter who for as long as she could remember tried to protect them, protected Quinn as much as she could. So she takes her daughter in her arms, "Honey, I understand, I really do. But I have a good feeling about this, even if it was caused by something so horrific, I just feel like this is something I should do ok?" she asks as her voice was a bit muffled by her daughters head, "If it weren't for the friends we met along the way, we'd never be where we are now. I just want to be able to give back," she adds eyes locked with Holly's, who just gives her a teary smile, Judy smiles a little bit wider, when Alexis just nods her head before burrowing deeper into her mother's embrace.

-o-o-o-o-

An hour or so later, Quinn finds herself standing in front of the same door she head butted. She idly wonders if the door would hit her back if it were alive. She stays stuck on the same space not really paying attention to the doctor who is currently talking to Holly and her mother. She was just really, really wanted to open the door and see Belle again, and at the same time she was dreading actually opening the door. That decision was taken away from her when the doctor knocks on the door once, twice then thrice in rapid succession before opening the door, gesturing for them to follow. She was hoping that Brittany was with them right now, but the doctor mentioned that the fewer people the better, for now anyway. Before she knew it her mother's hand was on her arm, and she was the last one in the line of people entering the brunette's room.

"Hi there," she hears the doctor say, "I brought a few friends with me and one special guest," he adds.

Quinn once again doesn't pay attention. Instead she finds herself smiling at the beaming girl whose eyes were sparkling like the sun. She really doesn't know what comes over her, but she lifts up her arm, the same arm holding a bag of most probably melted ice cream and proceeds to wave, swaying the bag from one side to the other, hitting her face.

"Ouch!" she exclaims, before flushing guiltily at all the worried glances thrown her way, "Sorry, I'm ok!" she says putting the offending bag on the table, before rubbing on the sore spot on her face, while her eyes stay glued on the giggling brunette on the bed, she spies her lift an arm and wave back. And she just smiles. She keeps on smiling as the doctor excuses himself to tend to his other patients, she keeps smiling as she watches Holly introduce herself, then her mother, and smiles wider as Holly mentions her name and was rewarded with a big mega watt smile and another wave.

_**so cute!**_

She keeps on smiling as Holly talks about what was going to happen, she keeps smiling even as she picks up random facts here and there.

_**Cool, we're like the same age more or less.**_

She keeps smiling as she watches the small girl, nod then frown and nod, then smile tentatively, throwing quick glances to Holly then her mother, then a shy glance at her.

_**I hope she's ok with this.**_

She barely paid attention as her mother starts speaking, she was sure her mom mentioned her once or twice, she wasn't really keeping count.

_**I hope she likes the ice cream, oh shit the ice cream.**_

"I brought Ice Cream like I promised," bursts out of her mouth before she could think, and she sees her mother look at her in wonder, and Holly just laugh in amusement. But the most important thing of all, was Belle. And Belle, well she was smiling, just smiling at her. And that made all the difference. For a moment everything just stopped and started back up again, she barely hears Holly say something about Brittany, and her mother mentions getting some cups, or forks? why would they need forks. Spoons! her mother mentioned spoons.

Then they were alone. And Quinn was at a loss for words. Again. She lifts one arm to rub the back of her neck and hits her stomach with another bag instead.

"Oh! Oh!" she exclaims excitedly, "Mr Berry 2 was with me when I bought this, and he said it might be good idea as a way for us to talk and stuff and well I guess it is. We kind of talked about him while I was driving around, but uh, you'll meet him later along with Mr. Berry 1 and everyone else." she says while pulling one thing after the other from inside of another plastic bag, "The doctor already told us that you weren't talking and well, this is one we can communicate," she adds before showing a white board, some markers and an eraser, "Here, we can try that," she walks closer towards the smaller girl, before offering the newly procured merchandise.

She watches as Belle uncaps one pen sniffs it and frowns, and she couldn't stop the giggle that escapes her after that, Belle smirking at her really didn't help the situation. Quinn watches as she writes something, only to erase it and try again. The whole process was on repeat. Before finally Belle turns the board round.

_Hi Quinn! I was hoping you'd come back, thank you._

She was about to reply, when her mother comes back in with Brittany in tow. And a few spoons and cups on hand.

"So who's ready for some melted ice cream?" her mother asks, "Also this is Brittany and she wanted to bring you the Jell-O that Quinn left behind," she adds with a wink thrown at the brunette, "I'm pretty sure she was just excited to see you."

The smaller girl giggles at that, and start scribbling on the board again, and all Quinn could do was frown at her mother and grab a spoon, open the tub of ice cream and start serving.

_It's nice to meet you. I understand, I was excited to see her again too._

They share shy smiles, and Quinn could only groan as her mother mutters that she needs to make a mental note for punishment. She instead focuses on dishing out the ice cream, passing each occupant of the room a cup before plopping herself at the end corner of the bed. She more or less sulks, until she feels a foot nudge her knee. She looks up and finds Belle look at her pointedly before pointing at her face and smiling wide, then pointing to the cup of ice cream on hand.

After that the room was filled with laughter, Judy excuses herself to talk with Holly about more paperwork, and Brittany follows a few seconds later stating she wanted some water. Both Quinn and Belle, look at the full pitcher on the bedside table, Belle looks at the door, then back to Quinn a question clearly showing on her face, and Quinn just shrugs her shoulders not really knowing what to say. A few minutes later, Quinn takes a deep breath before starting to talk.

"I'm really sorry about you know, before," she says,"And I just wanted say sorry again," she continues and could only watch as the girl grabs the board and pen. The smaller girl starts write and write and write. It felt like forever before she saw what was on that board.

_You don't have to keep apologizing Quinn, I to a certain degree understand. And somehow after watching copious amounts of moving pictured from that mounted box on the ceiling that there are far worse problems in the world, than the one currently have. My no recollection of who I am and where I'm from is but a minuscule little thing compared to famine, and war and incurable terminal diseases. My having amnesia is not your fault, I am pretty certain for some reason that this was all my doing, that was indirectly caused by my attempt to save you. So please, don't apologize. Let's just move on from this and yes this means I would like to take you up on your offer to help me figure out my name, and even a temporary one. _

Quinn takes it all in, and even has to squint more than once to make sure she was reading everything right before lifting her head up, "Oh-OK." was all Quinn could say.

_**Wow, ummm yeah, wow.**_

TBC


End file.
